Ya no soy una niña, Sirius
by Leonysse Weasley
Summary: Que sea el tutor de Hermione la está matando, pero dejarla ir no entra dentro de los planes de Sirius. ¿De qué será capaz para retenerla? ¿Son celos, o simplemente su sentido protector? Hermione está más que harta, ¿podrá averiguarlo? R
1. Prólogo

**Hola!! He vuelto con algo completamente distinto, pero era una idea que tenía rondando en la cabeza y no he podido resistirme a publicarla. Para los que piensen que la voy a dejar a medias como Don't be Stupid (que sigo trabajando en ella, no la he dejado), tengo que deciros que ésta la tengo ya completamente terminada, y la iré publicando cada 15 días.**

Es la adaptación de un libro que me leí, y si bien la historia es prácticamente idéntica, los dialogos y la narración no tienen absolutamente nada que ver con la original, asi que espero que no haya problemas para publicarla. La historia, obviamente, no es mia, sino de Diana Palmer, y los personajes, por supuesto, de J.K.Rowling.

**Espero que os guste, y que me dejéis bastantes reviews, aunque sé que la pareja no es de las mas populares, a mi me sedujo desde el primer momento.**

PRÓLOGO 

-"Es mejor que la dejemos descansar"-dijo Molly saliendo de la habitación y alejando a todos con un gesto rápido de sus manos.

-"¡Pero mama!"-protestó Ron-"¡No se puede quedar sola!"

-"Necesita estar sola, Ron"-dijo Remus poniéndole una mano a Harry suavemente en el hombro-"Ha sido un golpe muy duro para ella. Dejadla llorar".

Sin decir una palabra más, Harry, Ron y Ginny bajaron cabizbajos por las escaleras seguidos de Remus y Molly que con una mueca de dolor intentaban no escuchar los amargos sollozos de la chica.

Aquella tarde resultó ser fatídica. Lo que habían planeado como una tarde de picnic divertida y familiar se truncó en el mayor horror para Hermione. Nada podía haberla preparado para que esos fueran los últimos momentos que pasaría con sus padres... todo sucedió tan deprisa… ni siquiera se enteró.

De pronto, Hermione se echó a reír , una risa ronca… amarga… era irónico que estando amenazados por mortífagos, que siendo el punto de mira de magos violentos, sus padres fueran a morir en un accidente de tráfico.

Tras pasar un día familiar en el que la castaña disfrutó como no lo había hecho desde pequeña, sus padres la dejaron en la puerta de casa mientras ellos iban a comprar la cena que a ella se le había antojado… llevaba todo el día rogando por una de las pizzas de pepperoni de Andi's, el restaurante italiano que se encontraba a dos manzanas de su calle. Sus padres habían decidido darle el capricho y entre risas caminaron hacia el restaurante, riéndose de la cara de felicidad y las exclamaciones de adoración de la chica que les vociferaba desde la puerta.

De pronto la bonita sonrisa de Hermione se le congeló en la cara al ver algo que sus padres aun no habían notado, un coche descontrolado estaba a punto de subirse a la acera… justo hacia ellos. La voz de la castaña se congeló en su garganta incapaz de soltar el aire que tenía retenido en los pulmones… cuando chillo ya era demasiado tarde.

Después de eso todo se volvió tan confuso y distante que aún no entendía como había llegado a Grimmauld Place… pero no le importaba… ya nada importaba… sus padres se habían ido, ya nada importaba…

-"¿Por qué no me habéis avisado?"

Un Sirius furioso entró en la habitación de Remus sobresaltándolo.

-"¡Sirius!, no vuelvas a hacer eso".

-"Lo haré si me da la gana, tengo todo el derecho, ¿Por qué no me avisasteis?".

Remus lo miró comprendiendo a qué se refería su amigo. Entendía perfectamente su enfado.

-"No nos dio tiempo, fue todo tan rápido"-contestó agachando la cabeza y levantando levemente los hombros.

-"¿Cómo está ella?"-preguntó Sirius con voz temblorosa.

-"Mal"-contestó Remus tras expulsar el aire lentamente al sentarse encima de la cama-"No ha querido salir en estos días salvo para el entierro"-dijo con voz desesperada-"No habla con nadie y ni siquiera quiere comer".

-"¿Y los chicos?"-siguió preguntando el hombre. Su cara, demasiado seria, contrajo una mueca de dolor por no haber podido estar con ella en el entierro-"¿Ellos tampoco consiguen nada?"-añadió metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y cerrando los ojos apesadumbrado.

-"No"-negó el licántropo moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados-"Es como si su mente se hubiera desconectado de su cuerpo. Se pasa el tiempo con los ojos ausentes… ya lo hemos intentado todo"- dijo levantando las manos frustrado.

-"Está claro que todo no. Voy a hablar con ella"-dijo el moreno con expresión decidida-"A mi me va a tener que escuchar".

Y lo hizo. Le costó mucho conseguir que la castaña hablara y, aun más, que comiera, pero su testarudez le impidió rendirse y poco a poco esa insistencia comenzó a dar sus frutos. Además había algo en esa chica, no sabía el qué pero algo dentro de él lo obligaba a ayudarla, un sentimiento de protección que no había sentido nunca… ni siquiera por Harry.

Al cabo de dos semanas, Hermione era capaz de sonreír, aunque sus ojos seguían tan apagados que a Sirius le costaba creer que alguna vez tuvieron vida.

-"¡Freeeeeed! ¡Devuélveme mi libro!. Tengo que hacer la maleta"-gritó Hermione frunciendo el ceño enfadada.

-"¡Vamos Hermione!, ¿Cuántos libros llevas? ¿Treinta y siete?"-bromeó el pelirrojo jugando delante de ella con su preciado libro mientras la hacía burla con la lengua.

-"Son necesarios, Fred, para poder desarrollar con buen…"

-"Vale, vale… tú ganas"-dijo el chico devolviéndole el libro como si quemara-"Tú ganas"-añadió con cara de susto al empezar a oír uno de los famosos discursos de la castaña.

Hermione, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, le sacó la lengua y se dio la vuelta, libro en mano, para irse hacia su habitación a terminar de hacer su baúl.

-"Nunca falla, ¿no?"-le dijo una voz a su derecha-"Recuerdo que Lily siempre lo hacía con nosotros".

La chica sonrió de medio lado mientras se giraba para contestarle, pero su expresión se quedó congelada al ver al dueño de la voz que le hablaba… más bien a la escasa indumentaria que llevaba.

Su corazón se paró de golpe y después comenzó a latirle tan deprisa que temió caer al suelo, intentando que sus temblorosas piernas le aguantaran un momento más.

Sin darse cuenta de los cambios hormonales que estaba sufriendo la chica en esos momentos, Sirius, envuelto únicamente en una toalla de baño y con el pelo mojado aun goteando sobre sus hombros la miraba sonriendo y causando verdaderos estragos en el cuerpo de la castaña.

-"Ho… hola"-dijo Hermione asustada de su propia voz. ¿Tenía siempre ese tono tan agudo?-"Voy a… yo… estaba… mmm… ¡adiós!".

Sin decir más se metió corriendo en la habitación cerrando de golpe la puerta. Sirius, asombrado, se rió quedamente y se metió de nuevo en el baño para terminar de vestirse.

-"¿Te pasa algo Hermione?".

La chica, que estaba apoyada en la puerta, levantó la vista y vio a su mejor amiga observándola con curiosidad.

-"No, ¿por?"-contestó intentando sonar tranquila, aunque estuvo segura de que Ginny podía oír el retumbar de su corazón desde la cama.

-"Estás roja… y tienes una sonrisita tonta en la cara"-dijo pícaramente caminando hacia ella y dando pequeñas vueltas a su alrededor con cara de concentración-"¿Has vuelto a leer la historia de Hogwarts?".

Hermione puso cara de desconcierto y después bufó dándole una suave colleja a la pelirroja que se echó a reír provocando una pequeña risa a su amiga, que se sentó en la cama encogiendo las rodillas.

-"Me alegro de verte así"-dijo Ginny sentándose junto a ella y abrazándola-"Fue muy duro para nosotros el no poder ayudarte".

Hermione palideció, pero inmediatamente esbozó una dulce sonrisa de gratitud mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

-"Habéis sido todos tan buenos y pacientes. La verdad es que no me he comportado de manera muy madura cuando intentabais ayudarme, y lo siento tanto…".

-"No digas tonterías, Hermione. Si yo hubiera tenido que pasar por lo que tú estás pasando…"-Ginny la miró y sintió un nudo en la garganta sólo de pensar perder a sus padres-"No creo que hubiera sido tan fuerte"-añadió negando lentamente con la cabeza.

-"Seguro que sí"-susurró Hermione levantando los hombros-"Somos Gryffindor, ¿recuerdas?"-añadió con tono burlón intentando quitarle rigidez al momento causando una risa divertida a su amiga.

-"Menos mal que Sirius consiguió hacerte entrar en razón".

Hermione se quedó nuevamente callada, tragó saliva y sus mejillas adquirieron de pronto un brillante tono rosado. '_Sirius_', el solo recordarlo así vestido… bueno, mejor dicho '_no vestido_', le bastaba para hacer que su pulso se acelerara rápidamente.

'_Tonterías_'-pensó mordiéndose el labio-'_Es Sirius… y yo estoy pasando por un mal momento por eso he reaccionado así… pero no tiene nada que ver que sea…_'.

-"¡Hermione!"

La chica dio un respingo al oír un grito junto al lado de su oído. Asustada, se incorporó bruscamente cayendo hacia atrás encima de la cama.

-"¿Qué narices…?"-gritó colocándose una mano en el pecho-"¡Harry! ¿Qué porras pretendías asustándome así?"- el aludido se echó a reír mientras se sentaba en la cama de Ginny, Hermione los miró percatándose por primera vez de la llegada de sus amigos-"¿Qué hacéis aquí?".

-"Llevamos ya un buen rato, Hermione"-contestó Ron sentándose en el suelo y apoyando la espalda en la cama de su hermana mientras hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos por tragar una rana de chocolate que ni siquiera había masticado.

-"Parecías estar en la Luna"-añadió Harry encogiéndose de hombros y dando unas palmaditas en la espalda a su amigo, que se había atragantado al oír la palabra '_Luna_'.

-"Bueno, ¿pues que queréis?"-preguntó Ginny intentando aguantarse la risa-"¿O es que habéis venido solo para comprobar si Hermione está en la Luna?"-añadió riéndose ya abiertamente al ver que la cara de su hermano ya no se distinguía de su pelo.

-"Siddius te fama"-contestó el pelirrojo tragando otra rana.

-"¡Ron!, antes de hablar trágate lo que estés comiendo"-dijo su hermana al más puro estilo Molly Weasley-"Y ciérrala mientras masticas ¡eres asqueroso!"

-"Bueno, ¿Qué has dicho?"-preguntó Hermione ansiosa. Le temblaban las rodillas sólo porque creía haber oído '_Sirius_'.

-"Sirius y los demás quieren hablar contigo, Hermione"-contestó Harry tirando del pelo a la pelirroja que le había quitado su caja de Surtido Saltaclases-"Parece algo serio".

Hermione palideció. No sabía lo que pasaba, pero no tenía ninguna gana de encontrarse frente a frente con Sirius, estaba segura de que no sería capaz de mirarle a la cara y probablemente se pondría tan colorada que pensarían que le estaba dando un ataque de sarampión o algo parecido. Sin saber que hacer, se mordió el labio y se puso lentamente de pie ante la extrañada mirada del resto que no tenían ni idea del conflicto hormonal que se estaba desatando dentro del cuerpo de la chica.

'_Hormonas_'-pensó ignorando las expresiones burlonas de los chicos-'_Eso es… y es absurdo_'. Hermione agitó la cabeza para desechar esas tonterías y centrarse, sólo era Sirius, su buen y maduro amigo Sirius.

-"Bueno…"-comenzó a decir con voz extraña tras inspirar hondo para tranquilizarse-"Vamos allá".

-"Tranquila Hermione"-dijo Ginny levantándose y acompañándola hasta la puerta-"Es sólo Sirius".

-"Sí"-contestó la castaña con más seguridad de la que sentía-"Es sólo Sirius".

'_Pues ya no lo era_'-pensó la chica saliendo del despacho de la Mansión Black.

Nada más entrar se había quedado bloqueada al ver todas las personas que había esperándola. Dumbledore, muy serio la tomó suavemente del hombro para dirigirla hacia uno de los sillones mientras señalaba a Remus y a los Señores Weasley que hicieran lo mismo. Sirius, de pie junto a la chimenea, la observaba con una expresión rígida e indescifrable.

Asustada, se sentó junto a su director esperando más malas noticias. Noticias que no llegaron nunca… o puede que sí.

-"¿Qué ha pasado?"-preguntó Ron intentando ponerse de pie tras caerse al suelo cuando la chica abrió la puerta del despacho, en la que estaba apoyado.

-"¿Estabais escuchando?"-Hermione frunció el ceño y arrugó los labios en señal de desaprobación.

-"¡Bah!, no se oía nada"-contestó Harry revolviéndose el pelo-"Han debido colocar algún hechizo".

La chica caminó hasta el salón con la confusión reflejada en su rostro, sin saber como tomarse exactamente la noticia que le acababan de dar.

-"Bueno…"-dijo Ginny tanteando la expresión de su amiga-"¿Nos vas a contar?, es… ¿es algo… malo?"

La chica se encogió de hombros. No sabía si era malo, lo que sí que sabía era que su vida acababa de dar un giro radical, que nada podría volver a ser como antes. Poniéndoles aún más nerviosos permaneció en silencio unos minutos, mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones e intentaba poner en claro sus ideas. '_Al menos_'-suspiró cansinamente-'_Estaría él_'.

Armándose de valor, giró la cabeza y miró a Harry fijamente.

-"Enhorabuena, Harry"-susurró tímidamente-"Tienes una hermana".

-"Otra carta de Sirius"-dijo Harry agitando un pergamino que tenía entre las manos mientras entraba en la Sala Común.

Hacía ya unos meses que habían regresado a Hogwarts a cursar su último curso y Hermione seguía sobresaltándose cada vez que oía el nombre de su tutor. Su cara enrojecía y su pulso se disparaba al asociar, sin pretenderlo, el nombre con el fabuloso hombre que se cruzó aquella vez recién salido de la ducha.

-"¿Qué dice?"-preguntó la castaña con voz temblorosa. ¿Por qué preguntaba?, ya sabía lo que iba a decir. Que estaba bien… bla, bla, bla… que había dejado a la rubia de turno… bla, bla, bla… suspiró desanimada.

Rubias… no tenía por qué importarle.

-"Ya sabes"-contestó el chico-"Que están todos bien… que nos echa de menos…"-'_Rectifica_', pensó Hermione, '_Te echa de menos a ti_'-"Y que ya no está con Mandy"-añadió Harry resoplando, pero inmediatamente puso una sonrisa pícara y levantó las cejas en señal de admiración-"Pero que tiene una cita con una rubia muy guapa que ha conocido en los pasillos del Ministerio".

Hermione volvió a suspirar y, tras recoger sus libros, anunció que se marchaba a la biblioteca a terminar su trabajo de Runas Antiguas.

Estaba enfadada… ¡No!, se dijo sorprendida parándose en mitad del pasillo, ¡estaba celosa! ¡de Sirius!. Asustada por su descubrimiento respiró hondo y se encaminó nuevamente hacia la biblioteca, ningún animago sexy y guapo lograría arruinar su expediente.

'_Al menos eso espero_'- gimió para sus adentros cerrando los ojos fuertemente mientras doblaba una esquina.

-"¡Auch!"

-"¡Vaya!"

La chica cayó al suelo estrepitosamente desparramando sus pergaminos por todas partes.

-"¡Oh, mierda!"-susurró enfurruñada mientras intentaba levantarse apoyando su mano en algo ligeramente blando debajo de ella.

-"Aaauch"-gimió el objeto que de pronto… se movía.

-"¿Qué…?"-Hermione bajó la cabeza y de pronto se percató de la situación en la que estaba: Completamente estirada encima de un guapo moreno que se estaba retorciendo debajo de ella-"¡Lo siento!"-balbuceó moviendo más la mano para intentar levantarse.

-"¡No!... –gritó el chico poniéndose colorado-"No muevas la mano así".

Hermione bajó la vista y completamente azorada aportó la mano sintiendo que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se agolpaba en sus mejillas.

-"¡Oh, Merlín!, ¡Cuánto lo siento!"-gritó la chica cerrando los ojos avergonzada.

-"Tranquila"-dijo el chico incorporándose para ayudarla a guardar todas sus cosas-"Siempre he soñado con que una chica guapa me metiera mano en el suelo de la escuela".

Hermione agachó la cabeza y se mordió el labio mientras movía frenéticamente las manos intentando guardar los pergaminos en su mochila.

-"Lo siento… en serio, no suelo tirarme encima de los chicos… por muy guapos que sean, la primera vez que los veo"-balbuceó, agitada, de un tirón '_Hermione… estás coqueteando con un desconocido…_'-pensó esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

El chico, al verla, sonrió levemente pensando que era lo más bonito que había visto en su vida.

-"¿De qué curso eres?"-preguntó la chica tras un breve silencio-"No te había visto hasta ahora"-añadió entornando los ojos intentando identificar su cara. El chico se echó a reír y se pasó una mano por el cuello revolviéndose el pelo de la nuca.

-"Bueno, dudo que me vieras. Acabé séptimo curso antes de que tu entraras"-Hermione puso tal expresión de extrañeza que el chico se rió suavemente, aunque ahora que se fijaba… tenía los rasgos demasiado masculinos para ser un simple estudiante de séptimo y, ciertamente, no llevaba uniforme-"Soy el nuevo profesor auxiliar de vuelo"-añadió al ver el interrogante en la mirada de la castaña-"Juego en el Puddlemere United como reserva, pero me he lesionado y Dumbledore me ha propuesto ocupar esta plaza hasta que me recupere"

-"¡Vaya!"-exclamó Hermione fingiendo irónica sorpresa-"¡Juegas al Quidditch!, no aparentas ser tan mayor…"-susurró mirando fijamente su rostro.

-"Eso dicen todas"-contestó el chico sonriendo de medio lado mientras estiraba un brazo ofreciéndole la mano a la chica-"Soy Wood, Sean Wood".

Las semanas pasaron rápido y sin darse cuenta llegaron las navidades y el ambiente en el castillo cambió drásticamente. Los pasillos llenos de muérdago y los villancicos, inundaron el colegio haciendo que los alumnos olvidaran exámenes y cambiaran los trabajos y pergaminos por muñecos de nieve y besos bajo el muérdago. Aunque Hermione esto no supuso ninguna diferencia, ya que este año iban a ser las más tristes de su vida.

A pesar del cariño de sus amigos, que no la dejaban ni un minuto de distraer con sus risas y sus bromas, notaba que algo se había roto en su interior… y no sólo por sus padres.

Hermione se enfadó sólo por pensarlo. Llevaba varios meses sin tener más noticias que las que Harry le contaba en las escasas cartas que le mandaba a él, excepto para la breve felicitación de cumpleaños y una carta informativa acerca de su tutoría que la dejó realmente confusa.

¿Cómo podía soñar casi todas las noches con él cuando estaba más que claro que no le importaba un pimiento?. Se había ofrecido a ser su tutor, pero estaba convencida de que lo hacía por obligación… o peor, por pena. Después de todo lo único que le importaba era Harry, el departamento de Aurores… y sus rubias.

-"Ojalá fuera rubia…"-susurró con voz amarga.

-"¿Qué?"-exclamó una voz a sus espaldas.

-"¡Sean!"-Hermione se giró levantándose bruscamente de la mesa para tirarse a los brazos de su amigo. La señora Pince la dirigió una mirada sorprendida y la rogó silencio suavemente haciendo que la chica se pusiera roja, avergonzada por su arranque-"¡Hola!, pensaba que te habías ido a casa".

-"Eso tenía pensado"-contestó él devolviéndole el abrazo sonriente-"Pero un pajarito me ha dicho que vas a pasar las navidades en el colegio y he decidido quedarme".

-"Gracias Sean"-Hermione le abrazó con más fuerza pegándose mucho y haciendo que el corazón del chico se desbocara por completo-"Mi tutor ha decidido que es más seguro quedarnos aquí que pasar las navidades en casa"-añadió con un suspiro resignado mientras recogía sus libros para salir de la biblioteca-"Además, este año no se si soportaría mucha fiesta"-susurró la chica con voz apenas audible, cuando salían al pasillo.

No, no tenía ninguna gana de tener una fiesta familiar si eso significaba tener que soportar ver a la odiosa cita de Sirius pegarse a él como una lapa y saber que…

-"Pues yo haré que la tengas"-aseguró el chico, que la había oído a pesar de su leve tono, rodeándole los hombros con su brazo y dándole un leve beso en la mejilla- "Prepárate para pasar las mejores navidades de tu vida".

Hermione le sonrió intentando no dejar caer las lágrimas, había encontrado un buen amigo en Sean Wood… No podía ser más perfecto… y así se lo dijo.

Una figura seria los miraba desde una de las columnas del pasillo. Se fijó en la sonrisa sincera de ella y de cómo sus ojos brillaban al mirar al chico que iba junto a ella, y como una exhalación, salió corriendo hacia el despacho del director apretando fuertemente los puños. Alguien le debía una explicación.

-"Explicame quien es ese"-gruñó Sirius sentándose en una de las butacas del despacho de Dumbledore-"Y por qué estaba abrazando a Hermione".

El director le miró con una sonrisa en sus azules ojos y se sentó tras su mesa con gesto divertido ignorando la expresión de impaciencia del hombre.

-"Es Sean Wood, el primo de Oliver"-Contestó finalmente atento a la reacción de Sirius-"Está aquí como profesor auxiliar de vuelo".

-"Eso no responde del todo a mi pregunta"-gruñó moviéndose inconscientemente en su asiento. Estaba enfadado y no entendía por que-"¿Por qué estaba abrazándola?"

El director le miró sonriente mientras acariciaba la cabeza de un Fawkes apunto de consumirse.

-"Bueno"-dijo tras escrutarle durante unos minutos-"Últimamente la señorita Granger está bastante rodeada de jovencitos que parecen encontrar fascinantes sus ojos tan tristes y, desde luego, el señor Wood no es una excepción. Además…"-añadió tras una pequeña pausa al ver la incomodidad de Sirius-"ha conseguido que sonría más estas semanas que nosotros en todo el verano".

La respuesta no pareció satisfacer al moreno quien se puso recto frunciendo el ceño con la mirada helada.

-"Pues pensaba que era yo el único que podía hacerle sonreír, por eso me distéis su tutela"-gruñó enfadado consigo mismo, no entendía por que le tenía que molestar tanto el que Hermione sonriera a otro hombre.

-"Bueno…"-contestó el director mirándole fijamente. Tras pensar las palabras adecuadas, con una medio sonrisa añadió-"El señor Wood es joven y muy atractivo"-sonrió abiertamente al ver una chispa de ira en los ojos del animago-"Y es justo lo que necesita Hermione"-comentó deliberadamente al comprender cual era el motivo de su enfado.

La expresión de Sirius no lo decepcionó en absoluto. Poniéndose de un alarmante tono pálido y apretando los labios tan fuertemente que sólo se podía ver una pequeña línea.

-"¡De eso ni hablar!"-exclamó levantándose de la silla-"Es demasiado joven para ese aprendiz de hombre… ¡por favor!, tenías que haberlo visto rodeándole los hombros…"-caminó de un lado para otro del despacho del director sin parar de gesticular furioso-"¡Que no!. Es muy pequeña, y mientras esté bajo mi tutela ¡jamás saldrá con niñatos que lo único que quieren es meterse en sus…!".

-"¡Sirius, no lo digas!"-advirtió Albus intentando reprimir una carcajada que disimuló tras un aparente ataque de tos-"Creo que es lo suficientemente madura como para tener una relación con quien crea conveniente"-dijo mirándole fijamente con una clara segunda intención-"La pregunta es… si tú estás preparado".

-"¡Para ver como un niñato demasiado listo se la lleva a la ca…!"

-"Sirius…".

-"No"-aseguró tajantemente-"Si está bajo mi tutela tendrá que comportarse"-añadió saliendo por la puerta, sin percatarse de la mirada de Dumbledore que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-"No, definitivamente no está preparado…".

El hombre salió como un rayo del despacho del director corriendo rápidamente para llegar a la sala Común de Gryffindor, que en esos momentos estaba prácticamente vacía ya que los alumnos habían salido esa misma mañana para pasar la Navidad con sus familias.

-"¡Sirius!"

Exclamó una voz sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Iba tan concentrado pensando en como retorcer el cuello a cualquiera que se acercara a la chica que no se dio cuenta de que se encontraba justo delante del retrato de la señora Gorda, chocando, literalmente, con Harry y Ron que salían con sus escobas en las manos.

-"¿Qué?"-contestó un poco ausente-"Hola Harry"-dijo entrando y casi dejándoles allí plantados-"¿Está Hermione dentro?"-añadió dándoles la espalda-"No importa... ¡Hermione!"-gritó el moreno ante la mirada de los chicos que al ver el gesto de enfado del animago decidieron salir de ahí lo antes posible-"¡Hermione!"-volvió a gritar impaciente mientras se paseaba por la Sala Común como un león enjaulado-"¡O bajas ahora mismo o subo a por ti!".

La castaña asomó la cabeza por el hueco de la escalera sorprendida por los gritos.

'_Sirius_', sin poder evitarlo su corazón se aceleró y una sonrisa tonta se esbozó en su cara.

-"Sirius"-repitió en voz alta mientras bajaba la escalera intentando demostrar una tranquilidad que estaba muy lejos de sentir-"¿Qué haces aquí?, no sabía que ibas a venir".

-"Me lo imagino"-gruñó el moreno haciendo un gesto para que se sentara en el sillón que había junto a la chimenea-"Vas a olvidarte de Wood"-sentenció sin más tras escrutarla durante unos minutos.

-"¿Cómo?"-preguntó Hermione intentando asimilar las palabras del hombre-"¿A qué viene esto?"-añadió levantándose confusa.

-"Siéntate"-Sirius la empujó suavemente hacia el sillón dejándola de nuevo sentada y furiosa por su arrogancia-"Viene a que ese chico es demasiado mayor y no lo quiero cerca de ti".

La chica se puso roja como un tomate y se mordió el labio completamente asombrada... no, no podía ser lo que estaba pensando... él... él jamás estaría... ¿celoso de ella?. Era completamente imposible, pero entonces... ¿por qué se ponía así de furioso por un amigo? Harry y Ron también lo eran y a Sirius jamás le había importado que estuvieran tan cerca de ella. Abrió la boca para decirle que entre Sean y ella no había nada más que una buena amistad cuando Sirius se lo impidió gruñendo de nuevo.

-"Soy tu tutor y no me gusta que digan que eres... ¡bueno lo que sea!"-exclamó señalándola con el dedo. Hermione le miró a los ojos mientras sentía que su mundo se hacía pedazos-"Ya tengo suficientes problemas en el Ministerio como para que me digan que soy un mal tutor y me quiten la custodia de Harry"-añadió sin saber porqué había dicho tanta tontería junta. Pero la realidad era que la expresión de la chica le dolía demasiado.

Hermione sintió como si el mundo se le viniera encima. Un _cruciatus_ no le habría dolido tanto como las palabras del hombre.

Muy lentamente la sonrisa se le fue borrando de la cara mientras se erguía en su asiento. Así que eso era todo... Harry, todo lo hacía por Harry. Debería habérselo imaginado. Los latidos de su corazón volvieron a su ritmo dolorosamente despacio.

Sirius se quedó repentinamente callado, había advertido el cambio de la chica y se arrepentía enormemente de haber soltado aquello.

-"Hermione..."-intentó explicarse, nerviosamente, sin dejar de mirarla.

-"No... déjalo"-contestó la chica levantándose aturdida-"Me ha quedado suficientemente claro"-dijo con voz fría y distante-"Pero espero que comprendas que por muy tutor mío que seas, no vas a poder prohibirme salir con quien crea conveniente. Lamento que creas eso de mí pero puedes tener la seguridad jamás amenazaré el bienestar de Harry"-la chica se giró y comenzó a andar hacia las escaleras con pose erguida y la mirada vacía-"Deberías ver si tú eres capaz de hacer lo mismo por él"-Sirius miró atónito como subía las escaleras sin ni siquiera dirigirle la última mirada.

Completamente indignada, entró a su habitación prometiéndose hacer de su vida lo que quisiera, ¿quién se creía que era para decirla con quien tenía que salir?... ¡Él, que siempre estaba rodeado de estúpidas rubias que lo único que querían era...! Pues no, ella saldría con cuanto chico se lo propusiera y..., suspiró resignada, se olvidaría de Sirius costara lo que costara y si para eso tenía que salir con todos los magos de Londres, por Merlín que lo haría...

Pero no lo hizo, o más bien no le dejaron hacerlo...

-"Estoy harta, Ginny"-gimió Hermione sentándose en un banco a la salida del Ministerio-"Tengo veinte años ¡estoy a punto de cumplir los veintiuno! Y te prometo por Merlín que me voy a ir tan lejos de ese estúpido hombre como me sea posible".

-"Vamos Hermione, no creo que sea para tanto. Es sólo que Sirius es algo... protector"-contestó la pelirroja escogiendo las palabras adecuadas.

Hermione la miró como si pudiera arrancarle el pelo con sus ojos, sin percatarse de la codiciosa mirada con la que los chicos la miraban al pasar por su lado.

-"Es una estupidez, y últimamente es mucho peor, no me deja ni respirar y luego me viene con el cuento de que tengo que cuidar mi reputación... Y Harry ¿que?"-exclamó frunciendo el ceño-"Él sale hasta tarde, con quien le da la gana, y Sirius jamás le dice nada... Es más... ¡Le anima!"

Ginny se echó a reír al ver la cara de frustración de su amiga.

-"Creo que lo que te pasa es que estás celosa de Harry"-comentó la chica inmediatamente.

-"No de Harry precisamente"-susurró Hermione levemente. Ginny la miró alzando las cejas-"Ginny, así jamás voy a tener vida, no he salido con un chico desde... Viktor, creo"-añadió cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

En ese momento un compañero del departamento de Aurores pasó a su lado sin quitarle la vista de encima. Hermione abrió los ojos y le sonrió levemente haciendo que el chico se tropezara y casi cayera de bruces. Sin poder evitarlo, Ginny se echó a reír escandalosamente haciendo enrojecer a la castaña.

-"Desde luego no será por falta de oportunidades, Hermione"-dijo la pelirroja entre risas-"Casi se queda bizco mirándote".

-"Para lo que me sirve..."-se quejó la castaña-"Seguro que si lo llevo a casa Sirius se encargaría de asustarlo interpretando a la perfección su papel de jefe de Aurores"-comentó con cierto toque de sarcasmo-"Se cree que todavía tengo diecisiete años y, sinceramente, debo de ser la única mujer de veinte que sólo ha besado a un chico en su vida"-añadió avergonzada.

-"Bueno"-contestó Ginny sonriendo malévolamente-"Yo diría que Viktor Krum vale por tres. Además, eso se puede corregir, amiga"-añadió levantándose al advertir que llegaba tarde a su última clase de prácticas-"Tengo que irme".

-"Sí"-suspiró resignada al saber que tendría que volver a casa. Al menos Sirius no estaba esa semana-"Yo ya he terminado mi turno, volveré a mi rutina de aburrimiento".

Ginny le dedicó una triste sonrisa y se despidió con la mano, pero en el último momento se giró llamándola y salió corriendo hacia su amiga.

-"Hermione"-la llamó entre grititos de satisfacción-"¡Tengo la solución perfecta!"-añadió jadeando mientras sonreía maliciosamente-"Sé cómo declararle la guerra a Sirius... y pienso colaborar"

La castaña gimió asustada. Temía las ocurrencias de su amiga casi tanto como las de los gemelos... Pero le sonrió animada convenciéndose de que haría lo que fuera para olvidarse de Sirius, esta obsesión le había durado demasiado... casi cuatro años...

**Continuará...**


	2. CAPITULO 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen (por desgracia), todos ellos, los lugares, los nombres, etc, son únicos y genuinos de la inigualable J.K.Rowling.**

**Hola!!, bueno como prometí han pasado 15 días y aquí está el nuevo capítulo del fic!!.**

**Antes que nada, me gustaría hacer una pequeña aclaración. Alguna de vosotras me ha pedido el nombre del libro en que está basada la historia, bueno pues el título es ****Calhoun **** de Diana Palmer, pero tengo que advertir que aunque el argumento de la historia y las situaciones sean más o menos iguales, los diálogos, la narración y muchas situaciones no tienen casi nada que ver con la historia original, porque había que adaptarlo al universo Potter. Así como el prólogo que, es completamente inventado por mí (es que si no, la historia no tenía mucho sentido...). **

**Bueno, que ya me dejo de cháchara para que podáis leer!! Espero que nos defraude mucho el capítulo... aquí se ve la locura que se le ha ocurrido a Ginny... algo, jejejejeje que a Sirius le va a poner pero que muy furioso!!**

**Chau chau chaauuuuu**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

Hermione se miró en el escaparate nerviosa. Aun no se podía creer lo que estaba apunto de hacer, Ginny debía de haberse vuelto loca.

La verdad es que no podía imaginarse a ella yendo a esa clase de locales, si alguien la viera… la sabelotodo yendo a un local de streptease masculino… Sin darse cuenta una risa floja salió de su garganta a la vez que caminaba un puesto hacia delante en la fila de la taquilla.

Miró su reloj por enésima vez, Ginny volvía a llegar tarde… nerviosa paseó su mirada a su alrededor fijándose en la cantidad de mujeres que hacían cola dispuestas a ver el espectáculo, deteniéndose nuevamente en la vidriera del escaparate para observar detenidamente su reflejo.

La verdad, se dijo, es que no se veía nada mal. Había crecido unos cuantos centímetros y su cuerpo se había desarrollado bastante, siendo especialmente generoso en su parte superior. Ese día había decidido vestirse algo más atrevida y las miradas de los chicos que pasaban por su lado le confirmaban que había acertado completamente con el atuendo.

Aprovechando que era verano, se había puesto una fina minifalda de gasa que se movía acompasada al ritmo de sus piernas y una ceñida blusa de tirantes que se moldeaba perfectamente a sus curvas.

La fila empezó a avanzar nuevamente y Hermione sacó su monedero para buscar el importe de la entrada tras una última mirada al reloj… si Ginny no llegaba en los próximos cinco minutos la iba a mandar a paseo.

Se mordió el labio buscando el importe del ticket cuando una mano fuerte le rodeó el brazo y la sacó bruscamente de la fila.

-"¿Pero que…?"-exclamó sorprendida dispuesta a sacar la varita para defenderse del cretino que…-"¡Sirius!"-exclamó mirándole mientras intentaba soltarse.

-"Sí, Sirius"-dijo el hombre mirándola con el ceño fruncido y bastante enfadado-"¿Se puede saber que demonios haces aquí? No me lo puedo creer ¡en un streptease!¡Y así vestida!"-exclamó señalándola y recorriéndola pasmado de arriba abajo con los ojos, de pronto se despertó en él algo que había querido obviar durante cuatro años…-"Si no llega a ser por tus rizos no te hubiera reconocido"-añadió con voz tensa mientras la arrastraba al coche.

-"Suéltame, Sirius"-gritó revolviéndose para intentar soltarse sin conseguirlo, el hombre la tenía firmemente sujeta de la cintura haciendo que la chica tragara saliva mucho más nerviosa que de costumbre-"No puedes llevarme¡soy mayor de edad!".

-"No, no lo eres."-contestó el moreno de forma tajante-"Aun te faltan casi dos meses, y hasta que no cumplas veintiuno yo soy tu tutor y no te permito que entres a locales así"-añadió levantándola en brazos harto de su rabieta-"Y estate quieta que nos vamos a ir al suelo".

Hermione se puso tan roja que parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Notaba el cuerpo del hombre tan cerca que sentía como retumbaba su corazón dentro del ancho pecho de Sirius.

Con cuidado Sirius la metió en el coche y cerró la puerta bruscamente para rodear el coche y entrar en él. En silencio le puso el cinturón a la chica y se puso el suyo respirando hondo para poder hablar con ella sin gritarle las cuatro cosas que estaba deseando decirle.

-"¿Se puede saber que te pasa últimamente?. Acabo de llegar y lo primero que me encuentro es a ti haciendo cola para ver a un montón de hombres desnudos"

-"¡No están desnudos!-exclamó la chica girándose para mirarle con los ojos brillantes, si supiera que no le interesaba ver a nadie más que a… enrojeciendo pestañeó y se volvió a girar soltando el aire que no sabía que había estado reteniendo-"Al menos… no del todo"-añadió en un susurro encogiéndose de hombros.

-"Me da igual el matiz que le quieras dar"-dijo Sirius mirándola de reojo. Sin poder evitarlo sus ojos rodaron hasta sus largas piernas, esa falda le estaba matando…-"El hecho es el hecho"-comentó enfadándose consigo mismo intentando evitar las imágenes de Hermione que le pasaban por la cabeza en ese momento… que Merlín le ayudara, en todas estaba demasiado cerca de él…

-"Esto no es justo"-gimió indignada después de un buen rato de silencio-"Se suponía que no te ibas a enterar. ¡No ibas a volver hasta mañana!".

-"¡Pues menos mal!"-Sirius paró el coche junto a la puerta donde debía estar el Nº 12 de Grimmauld Place-"Sabes, a veces creo que tengo un sexto sentido en lo que a ti se refiere, que me avisa de que estás haciendo alguna de las tuyas"-Hermione lo miró indignada.

-"Eso es una estupidez. Además, no estaba haciendo nada malo, había un montón de mujeres en la fila y había quedado con Ginny… ¡Ginny!"-gimió tapándose la cara con las manos-"Va a pensar que la he plantado".

-"¡Ginny también!-exclamó Sirius abriendo mucho los ojos-"¡Oh, genial! Tendré que hablar con Arthur".-La chica se mordió el labio para no hablar, no quería meter más la pata.

Pasaron unos minutos sin hablar, sin atreverse a salir del coche. Sirius estaba nervioso, Hermione se estaba comportando de una manera extraña últimamente y le preocupaba bastante no poder dominarlo, sobre todo con las sensaciones tan extrañas que estaba notando él….

-"No se que te pasa"-dijo Sirius cortando el denso silencio-"¿Por qué estás tan ansiosa por ver a un hombre desnudo?"

-"Bueno…"-balbuceó ella poniéndose completamente roja. No había esperado una pregunta tan directa-"De algún sitio tengo que aprender"-exclamó encogiéndose de hombros-"Y ya que tu no me dejas…"-Hermione le miró de reojo para comprobar la reacción del hombre que no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo, Hermione, 'SU' Hermione quería experimentar-"Además, no hacía nada malo. No iba a tirarme encima de ninguno para violarlo ni nada parecido"-añadió en tono burlón, pero a Sirius aquellas palabras no le resultaron mínimamente divertidas.

-"Ya me imagino que no"-contestó medio gruñendo, de pronto imágenes de la chica echándole los brazos a su cuello y tirándose encima de él comenzaron a llenarle la cabeza provocándole una corriente de calor que debía calmar inmediatamente-"Simplemente no me parece apropiado que te exhibas en ese tipo de locales"-comentó agitando la cabeza, ignorando la gota de sudor que le recorría la espalda.

-"Sí, ya lo sé"-contestó ella con cierta amargura en su voz-"Pero Harry ya tiene los veintiuno, ya no debería preocuparte que te quitaran su tutela".

-"¿Es eso lo que piensas?"-preguntó Sirius con voz extrañamente ronca-"¿Que es por Harry?"

-"Bueno, es lo que siempre me has dicho"-aseguró la chica girándose incómoda en el asiento haciendo que el tirante de su blusa se deslizara por su hombro.

Sirius lo advirtió y siguió el movimiento con sus ojos. Hermione enrojeció por la extraña mirada que le estaba dirigiendo pero cuando alzó la mano para colocarlo en su sitio, el hombre se lo impidió, subiéndolo el mismo mientras le acariciaba lentamente el hombro con su pulgar. La castaña se estremeció ante el contacto, pero decidió ignorar las sensaciones que Sirius le provocaba…

-"Sigo sin poder comprender porqué tienes tantas ganas de ver un hombre desnudo"-susurró con voz queda.

El corazón le comenzó a latir violentamente y lo miró asombrada. Sirius jamás se había comportado así con ella, siempre la había tratado como una niña. Ese tono de voz… la chica se estremeció al oírlo.

-"Es algo muy simple"-contestó una vez que supo que no le iba a temblar demasiado la voz-"Es que estoy viendo mi futuro…"-añadió gimiendo al pensar en ello-"Ya estoy viendo a mi pobre marido salir corriendo cuando intentes estrangularlo en nuestra noche de bodas, y desde luego si no lo hace seguro que pide la anulación al ver que no tengo ni idea de…".

-"Eres muy joven para pensar en casarte"-le cortó Sirius sin querer oír el resto de la frase. No podía pensar en Hermione teniendo… no, al menos con alguien que no fuera él… al darse cuenta de por donde le llevaban sus pensamientos carraspeó y siguió hablando-"Y sobre todo para pensar en lo que ello conlleva"-añadió con la voz estrangulada.

-"Oh, vamos Sirius"-exclamó ella profundamente enfadada-"Seguro que tú has ido a más de un local así cuando tenías mi edad… y no eres ningún monje en lo que a acostarse con chicas se refiere… ¿o me lo vas a negar?"-dijo Hermione hablando muy deprisa, se ponía frenética sólo de pensar a todas sus rubias intentando seducirlo.

-"¿Tú que crees?"-preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa burlona.

-"Claro… por supuesto"-gruñó enfadada. Se conocía al dedillo su vida amorosa y dolía profundamente tener que soportar a todas las mujeres con las que salía.

Si tan sólo él… '_No_'-se dijo-'_Tengo que olvidarme de él y haré lo que sea para lograrlo'._

-"Hermione…"

-"Me voy a casa"

Sin decir más la chica salió del coche y tras dar un portazo entró en la casa, seguida de cerca por Sirius, donde les estaba esperando Harry que charlaba tranquilamente con Remus y su recién estrenada mujer, Tonks.

Nada más entrar, los tres levantaron la cabeza y enarcaron las cejas al ver la cara de enfado de Sirius.

-"¿Qué has hecho ahora?"-preguntó Tonks con una sonrisilla conciliadora.

-"Respirar"-contestó Hermione sentándose en el brazo del sillón sonde estaba sentado Harry que la abrazó protectoramente.

-"Iba a entrar al local ese de streaptease masculino"-gruñó Sirius al ver como su ahijado abrazaba a la castaña.

-"¡Vaya!"-exclamó Harry impresionado mientras los otros dos adultos se reían de la expresión del animago-"Eso me supera hasta a mí".

-"Y mira las pintas que lleva"-continuó Sirius señalándola completamente enfadado.

Harry la levantó y la miró de arriba abajo recorriendo su cuerpo con una sonrisilla satisfecha.

-"A mi me parece que está muy bien"-contestó el chico alzando una ceja haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

-"Gracias"-Hermione le dirigió una sonrisa traviesa respondiendo al halago-"Al menos a alguien le gusto por algo más que por mis hechizos".

-"De gracias nada"-la cortó Sirius visiblemente molesto por la apreciativa mirada de Harry-"No pienso dejar que vuelvas a entrar a un antro así".

-"Sirius, sé razonable"-dijo Tonks levantándose junto a Remus que estaba viendo toda la pelea con una sonrisilla de comprensión-"No puedes tenerla retenida todo el tiempo, tiene derecho a salir y divertirse… con chicos"-añadió al ver que su primo abría la boca para protestar-"Es una mujer adulta y muy guapa".

-"Eso salta a la vista"-intervino Harry recorriéndola con los ojos nuevamente ignorando el gruñido de Sirius.

-"Querrá tener a alguien que le quiera… como todas queremos"-añadió la mujer mirando con adoración a su marido.

Hermione se acercó a él mirándolo seriamente con las manos puestas en jarras.

-"Y no podrás impedir que me quiera"-dijo mirándolo fijamente y después añadió con una sonrisa burlona-"Y hasta puede que te demos un nieto…"-El moreno la miro furioso apretando los puños mientras el resto se reía a carcajadas.

-"¡Lárgate a tu habitación!"-gritó colérico. Abuelo… ¡él!.

De repente se quedó quieto sintiendo un súbito deseo de demostrarle a Hermione lo joven y enérgico que podía estar, le enseñaría lo que ningún criajo estúpido podría darle… tragando saliva se sentó en el sillón y se pasó la mano por el pelo. Esa sensación lo asustaba como nada lo había hecho en su vida

-"Me voy a la cama. Estoy cansado del viaje"-dijo finalmente poniéndose en pie y saliendo de la sala. Necesitaba pensar… después de una ducha fría.

Al día siguiente, Hermione se fue a trabajar al Ministerio sin esperar a Harry y a Sirius. No se atrevía a enfrentarse a él, no después de como la miró la noche pasada. Aun podía notar el cosquilleo que le produjo sus manos al acariciarle el brazo mientras le subía el fino tirante de su blusa.

-"Deja de pensar tonterías, Hermione. Es hora de que vuelvas a la realidad… y la realidad es que Sirius las prefiere rubias…"-Tras un suspiro de resignación se sentó en su mesa y se puso a ordenar los informes que había hecho Harry del incidente en la estación de King's Cross.

A la castaña le encantaba su trabajo en el departamento de Aurores, aunque a veces echaba de menos un poco de acción que se llevaban en exclusiva los chicos y Tonks. Por supuesto, obra de Sirius que no la creía capacitada para pasar semejantes peligros.

Hermione se echó a reír dándose cuenta de lo irónico de la situación. Ella relegada a un despacho por no estar capacitada a enfrentarse al peligro cuando había estado en primera fila en la batalla contra Voldemort.

Estaba tan ensimismada archivando los documentos que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de su tutor que la miraba fijamente desde la puerta.

-"Buenos días"-dijo Hermione intentando no demostrar sus nervios.

-"Buenos días"-contestó Sirius sin despegar sus ojos de ella. Lentamente la recorrió con la mirada, deslizando sus ojos, apreciando y dando su visto bueno a las prendas que llevaba la chica ese día-"Estas preciosa"-dijo el hombre tras una intensa pausa haciendo que enrojeciera hasta las pestañas-"Pero me gustas más con el pelo suelto".

-"Es… es más cómodo llevarlo así"-contestó la castaña casi sin aliento. Era la primera vez que le decía algo así, le sorprendía que se hubiera fijado en su pelo, aunque debía admitir que se lo había recogido a sabiendas de que él odiaba el pelo así…

-"Es una pena, me encantan tus rizos".

Sin decir más se metió en su despacho dejando a Hermione confusa y asombrada. No sabía a que se debía el cambio pero no pudo evitar sentirse flotar durante el resto de la mañana.

A la hora de la comida se abrió la puerta del departamento para dejar paso a un hombre alto y tremendamente atractivo que se quedó fascinado en la puerta nada más sus ojos hicieron contacto con el cuerpo de la castaña, quien, ajena a todo seguía con su trabajo.

-"Hola preciosa"-dijo el hombre sobresaltando a Hermione que rápidamente se sentó y alzó la vista.

-"Hola"-contestó ella sonriendo tímidamente.

Por unos segundos le miró analizando su aspecto. Parecía de la edad de Sirius, muy alto, rubio y de preciosos ojos azules. El hombre la miraba fijamente con un brillo de interés en sus ojos y expresión risueña, sin duda era completamente opuesto a Sirius. Ese pensamiento la hizo agrandar la sonrisa dando pie al hombre a pensar que él también la había impresionado.

-"Venía a invitar a Sirius a comer, pero creo que prefiero mucho más tu compañía, encanto"-dijo el hombre rodeando la mesa de Hermione y sentándose en ella tras colocarle un rebelde rizo tras la oreja-"Me llamo Donn Mars"-añadió tomando la mano de la chica y colocando un suave beso en su palma.

-"Encantada… yo me llamo Hermione"-contestó ella parpadeando asombrada por el encanto del hombre.

-"Un placer Hermione"-el rubio desplazó sus labios hasta la muñeca donde le dio otro leve beso-"¿Qué me dices de esa comida?, tú y yo solos y una botella del mejor vino…"

-"Gracias…"-titubeó la castaña-"pero voy a comer con unas amigas, yo…"

-"Oh, venga preciosa. No me rompas el corazón, te prometo que me comportaré como un caballero"-dijo acariciando el dorso de su mano con el pulgar-"me encantaría volver a ver esa sonrisa"-Hermione se ruborizó intensamente haciendo que el hombre cobrara más esperanzas.

-"No puede ir"-interrumpió una voz seria. La chica retiró bruscamente su mano de las manos del hombre girándose para ver a Sirius que parecía echar fuego por los ojos-"Y en cualquier caso tendrías que pedirme permiso a mí"-dijo caminando hacia ellos de manera arrogante-"Soy su tutor, Mars".

-"Sirius"-dijo el hombre sonriendo-"Lo siento, no lo sabía. Pero no puedes culparme"-añadió mirando con deseo a la chica-"No me negarás que cualquier hombre perdería la cabeza por ella".

Sirius apretó los puños tragándose las ganas de moler a golpes al estúpido que tenía delante. No le gustaba esa forma de mirarla.

-"Pues ya lo sabes"-dijo con voz seca mirando de soslayo a Hermione que estaba muy seria mirando fijamente sus manos que estaban colocadas encima de la mesa, sus mejillas completamente rojas delataban el enfado que se iba adueñando poco a poco de ella- "Donn"-dijo tras un momento de silencio-"Espérame en el coche, se me ha olvidado la varita"-añadió sin dejar de mirar a la castaña.

El rubio se puso de pie y, tras mirar brevemente a Sirius y Hermione, sonrió de medio lado y salió caminado arrogante hacia la puerta escoltado por Sirius que la cerró dando un portazo.

Tras eso, Sirius, agarró a Hermione de un brazo y la llevó a su despacho cerrando la puerta tras de él.

-"Sirius no tenías por qué ser tan desagradable"-le reprocho la chica cruzándose de brazos.

El moreno la miró frunciendo el ceño, mientras caminaba hacia ella haciéndola retroceder hasta toparse con el escritorio.

-"Tenía"-sentenció Sirius seriamente-"Ese hombre no te conviene, Hermione".

-"¿Cómo?".

-"He visto como coqueteabas con él"-dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos. La respiración de la castaña comenzó a volverse más rápida mientras se debatía entre la ira y la atracción-"Déjame decirte"-continuó Sirius-"Que no le habrías durado ni hasta el segundo plato".

-"¡Yo no estaba coqueteando!"-le gritó completamente indignada. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que pensar lo peor de ella?-"Sólo intentaba ser amable…".

-"¡Amable!"-exclamó Sirius acercándose aun más a ella-"Donn Mars no reconocería la amabilidad ni aunque le golpearan con ella. Lo único que quería era pasar un buen rato a tu costa"-añadió moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados-"Le conozco demasiado, Hermione".

-"Bffff"-gruñó cerrando los ojos y apretando los puños que tenía completamente pegados a su rígido cuerpo-"No pensaba salir con él, Sirius"-añadió intentando controlar su furia sin darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba el hombre hasta que lo tuvo a escasos centímetros de su boca.

-"Eso espero".

De pronto, Sirius agachó la cabeza y levantó su brazo derecho rodeando el cuerpo de Hermione que dejó de respirar por un instante, sorprendida al ver sus labios cada vez más cerca.

¡La iba a besar!, pensó nerviosa. La respiración se volvió más rápida y sus párpados se cerraron involuntariamente aguardando el momento en que hicieran contacto sus labios… que no llegó.

Confusa, abrió los ojos, para comprobar como el hombre, que se había puesto derecho, la miraba, extrañado de la expresión ansiosa de sus ojos castaños. Decepcionada y muerta de vergüenza, vio como Sirius señalaba su varita y se encogía de hombros.

-"Sólo quería coger mi varita, me la había olvidado ¿recuerdas?"-y sin decir más se giró y salió por la puerta dejando a Hermione al borde del colapso.

La discusión con Sirius la dejó tan sorprendida que pasó ausente prácticamente toda la comida haciendo que Tonks la acosase a preguntas por la causa de su estado. Intentando que no se le notara el temblor de su cuerpo cada vez que recordaba la cercanía de los labios de Sirius, contestó a sus preguntas lo más despreocupadamente que supo a pesar de que la metamorfomaga parecía estarla sometiendo a un constante tercer grado sin perderse ni una de las reacciones de la castaña.

Cuando Hermione volvió al Ministerio, tuvo que hacer uso de todo el valor que podía para enfrentarse nuevamente a la presencia de Sirius, después de todo era una Gryffindor y lo superaría costara lo que costase.

Al llegar a su mesa unas voces discutiendo tras la puerta del despacho de Sirius la sobresaltaron. Intrigada, se asomó lentamente para que no la vieran mientras se repetía que querer tener una visión de una conversación no significaba lo mismo que ser una curiosa…

-"Sirius… es que… ¡no es lógico!"-dijo una voz suave de hombre-"No puedes seguir así".

'_Remus'_.

-"No tienes derecho a meterte, yo soy su tutor"-replicó el hombre haciendo aspavientos-"Y yo soy el que tiene que velar por ella"-añadió apoyándose en su mesa y cruzando los brazos. Tenía una expresión que podría helarle la sangre hasta a un dementor.

-"Hasta que cumpla los veintiuno"-dijo Remus alzando una ceja mientras se sentaba tranquilamente en una de las sillas del despacho.

-"Sí"-gruñó el animago-"Hasta los veintiuno"-admitió de mala gana. No podía confesarlo, pero sentía un nudo en el estómago solo de pensarlo.

-"Y los cumplirá dentro de dos meses"-le dijo Remus mirándolo seriamente-"Espero que seas consciente".

-"Eso es lo de menos"-negó Sirius agitando la cabeza mientras se paseaba nervioso por la oficina. Hermione abrió los ojos al oírlo mientras intentaba ignorar el retumbar de su corazón en los oídos-"No pienso dejar que le pase nada malo saliendo por ahí ella sola. No está preparada".

-"¿Estamos hablando de la misma Hermione que estuvo junto a Harry en primera línea de fuego?"

-"Eso es diferente"-sentenció el moreno-"Es buena luchando, pero estamos hablando de hombres y… sexo. Definitivamente no está preparada".

La castaña ahogó un gemido de impotencia, no podía creer que Sirius llegara a esos extremos de… ¡hombre de las cavernas!, parecía un neardenthal… ¡una ameba con patas!. Se pegó más a la pared para seguir escuchando mientras se aguantaba las ganas de darle un puñetazo en su preciosa cara.

-"Y nunca lo estará si no la dejas Sirius"-contestó Remus tranquilamente-"Ya no es una niña".

'_Bien por Remus, ahora se por que Tonks se casó con él'._

-"Tarde o temprano encontrará a un hombre y se enamorará de él"-continuó el licántropo-"¿Y qué vas a hacer entonces?"-Remus le miró fijamente intentando analizar la repentina palidez de su amigo.

-"Eso lo decidiré en su momento"-contestó imaginando mil y una maneras de partirle las piernas a aquel que se atreviera a acercarse a su castaña. De pronto se quedó quieto, mirando disimuladamente una silueta que se entreveía por la rendija entreabierta de la puerta-"Además"-añadió caminando descuidadamente hacia la puerta-"¿Cómo quieres que la trate como a una adulta si se comporta como una renacuaja cotilla espiando tras las puertas?"-concluyó abriendo de golpe la puerta haciendo pegar un respingo a la chica.

-"Sí no estuvieses hablando de mí a mis espaldas no tendría por que andar cotilleando"-contestó la chica acusándole al verse descubierta.

Sirius le hizo un gesto para que entrara y Hermione lo hizo colocándose estratégicamente detrás de Remus, que la sonreía dándole apoyo.

-"No hablaríamos a tus espaldas si te comportaras de una manera más madura y dejaras de tontear con todo lo que lleva pantalones"-espetó Sirius exaltado arrepintiéndose en el mismo momento en que la frase salió de su boca.

-"Sirius…"-advirtió Remus al ver que la chica desencajaba la mandíbula-"Si lo que quieres es que entienda tus razones, estás haciéndolo bastante mal"-añadió ganándose una mirada furiosa del hombre.

-"Estoy de acuerdo con eso"-dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos-"Además, aquí estoy rodeada de hombres y no…".

-"Exacto"-la cortó Sirius furioso consigo mismo, estaba celoso y lo odiaba-"Te pasas el día rodeada de hombres"-"añadió alzando las manos-"Y no sabes manejarlos".

-"¡Oh, venga ya!"-explotó Hermione-"¿También vas a incluir en el mismo lote a Harry y a Ron?"-preguntó acusándole con su dedo índice. El hombre no podía dejar de mirar su boca sin dejar de pensar lo mucho que le gustaría cerrarle el pico y…-"Es más"-continuó la chica ajena a los pensamientos de su tutor-"Vivo con Harry. ¿Has pensado cuantas veces me hubiera gustado llevármelo a la cama?"-le desafió con una media sonrisa. Remus atónito, abrió los ojos hasta casi salírsele de las órbitas.

El rostro de Sirius estaba a punto de estallar. Las palabras de la chica habían tenido el mismo efecto que una patada en el estómago. Imágenes de Harry y de ella en… se estaba empezando a volver loco… ¡No podía estar tan celoso!... no de ella… no así.

-"Sirius"-dijo Remus en tono tranquilizador. Había visto la expresión del moreno con una extraña medio sonrisa en sus labios. Algo le decía que… debería hablar de esto con Tonks, se prometió-"Creo que Hermione lleva algo de razón"-añadió ignorando a la castaña que alzó una ceja al oír ese "algo de razón".

-"Menudo amigo"-masculló Sirius volviéndose a apoyar en la mesa.

-"¿Por qué te molesta tanto?"-preguntó la chica mirándolo con ojos tristes-"Algún día tendré que tener mi propia vida".

Sirius no le podía contestar a eso, no podía decirle que cada vez que la veía su cuerpo le pedía a gritos abrazarla y besarla hasta quedarse sin aliento. No podía decirle que al ver a Donn Mars tonteando con ella le habían devorado tanto los celos que tuvo que llamar a Remus y buscar una excusa para irse ya que no podía soportar ni un segundo más las ganas de golpearle hasta hartarse… No, no podía. Haría lo que llevaba algún tiempo haciendo… huir.

-"Eso ya lo discutiremos"-dijo tras recorrerla con la mirada-"Me voy, no me esperéis levantados".

-"¿No vienes a cenar?"-preguntó Hermione desilusionada.

-"No"-dijo secamente-"Tengo una cita"-Lo que no pensaba decirle es que la "cita" era una reunión de trabajo con un jefe del departamento de aurores de Irlanda con el que estaba colaborando.

Y sin más, salió por la puerta.

Cuando llegó a Grimmauld Place, Hermione se encerró directamente en su habitación. No tenía intención alguna de salir para ver lo guapo que se había vestido Sirius para su cita.

Con un resoplido se tumbó en la cama. _'Tengo que parar de pensar en él'_-se dijo angustiada_-'Voy a olvidarme de él y a vivir mi vida'_.

-"Y voy a empezar ahora mismo".

Decidida, ignoró el sonido del motor del coche de Sirius que salía de la calle en ese momento y bajó corriendo las escaleras hacia el salón, se arrodilló junto a la chimenea, y tras echar polvos flu en ella, gritó "LA MADRIGUERA".

-"Aaaah"-gritó una voz masculina-"¡Hermione, qué susto!"

-"Hola a ti también, Ron"-exclamó la castaña entrecerrando los ojos-"¿Dónde está Ginny?".

-"En la cocina… espera que la llamo… ¡GIIINYYYY!"-gritó el chico sin moverse de su sitio-"¡Hermione te busca!!"

-"Gracias Ron"-dijo la chica fingiendo una sonrisa-"Toda una muestra de delicadeza por tu parte".

-"¿Qué tripa se te ha roto ahor…¡Hermione!".

-"¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche?"-preguntó la castaña sin darle tiempo a terminar la frase.

-"Nada en particular… tenía que…".

-"Necesito un hombre"-aseguró Hermione de forma tajante. Ron escupió, al oírlo, todo el zumo de calabaza que acababa de ingerir.

-"¿Quéeee?"-gritó el pelirrojo levantándose de golpe-"¿Lo sabe Sirius?"

-"No"-exclamó la chica arrugando la nariz-"Y me importa un comino"-añadió encogiéndose de hombros para después mirar a su amiga-"Entonces¿me acompañas, Ginny?"-le preguntó intentando transmitirle con su mirada lo importante que era para ella salir.

-"Ya sabes que sí"-aseguró la pelirroja riéndose a carcajadas de la expresión atónita de su hermano-"Ya era hora de que dijeras algo así".

-"Perfecto"-asintió sonriente-"Esta noche nos vemos en la puerta de…"

-"No"-contestó Ginny cortándola-"Mejor vamos al nuevo local que han abierto esta semana, me apetece conocer sitios nuevos"-añadió con una sonrisilla maliciosa, sabía quien iba a estar por allí…

-"Hecho"-aceptó la castaña-"Nos vemos esta noche"-y desapareció.

Eufórica, se puso de pie de un salto y subió corriendo las escaleras para prepararse. Por fin le enseñaría a Sirius que era muy capaz de buscarse un hombre… le demostraría que no era ninguna niña tonta, que era muy capaz de volver loco a un hombre, aunque obviamente no fuera él…, suspiró, y cuando él cayera rendido a sus pies reconociendo su habilidad le daría una palmadita en la espalda y le diría que él se lo había perdido… Sí, ese era un buen plan.

Mientras caminaba hacia la ducha se rió de forma nerviosa estando completamente segura de que si Sirius alguna vez le dijera una sola palabra cariñosa, probablemente se tiraría a sus brazos mandando a la basura la poca dignidad que aún le quedaba…

Tras mucho pensar delante del espejo, al final se decidió a ponerse un conjunto de falda "excesivamente inexistente", como la catalogó Ron al verla comprarla, de color beige a juego con una fina blusa de mangas transparentes que dejaban al descubierto sus pecosos hombros y que se ceñía a su cintura más de lo que cualquier hombre podría soportar.

Después de probar diferentes peinados, se hizo un informal recogido, divertido y despeinado, del que salían varios rizos rebeldes, y se maquilló ligeramente dando el toque final con unas botas marrones de tacón que estiraban aun más sus, ya de por si interminables, piernas.

Cuando acabó de vestirse y se miró en el espejo, una sonrisa triste asomó a sus labios. Hubiera dado media vida porque el idiota que dormía en la habitación de al lado fuera capaz de verla como ella se estaba viendo ahora mismo… como una mujer… una mujer que se moría por estar con él. Sacándose esos pensamientos de la cabeza, se encogió de hombros y resuelta a triunfar esa noche salió hacia el salón para coger su túnica.

-"¡Hermione!"-exclamó Harry al verla-"¡Vaya!"-añadió mirándola de arriba abajo y soltando un más que ilustrativo silbido-"¿Lo sabe Sirius?".

-"Bfff"-bufó como respuesta cogiendo el abrigo que Harry se apresuró a poner sobre sus hombros-"¿Por qué todos os empeñáis en hacer la misma pregunta?"

-"¿Cómo?".

-"Nada, déjalo"-contestó ella dándole un beso en la mejilla-"Voy a salir con Ginny al local nuevo, si viene Sirius…ni se te ocurra decirle nada"-añadió mordiéndose el labio. Sabía que Sirius no llegaría hasta el amanecer… en el caso de que volviera.

De pronto, unos celos terribles la asaltaron. ¿Por qué no podía ser ella elegante y sofisticada como las mujeres que le gustaban a Sirius? Claro que tampoco era rubia-suspiró resignada- sólo era una castaña desgarbada y de pelo enmarañado, se dijo asumiéndolo. Pero esa noche no había más Sirius, se iba a divertir y a buscar una pareja con quien demostrar al idiota cabeza dura de su tutor que era toda una mujer.

Cuando Hermione llegó a la puerta del nuevo local, Ginny ya la estaba esperando con una sonrisilla extraña en los labios. La chica la miró con expresión desconfiada ante la que la pelirroja se limitó a sonreír y a alzar las cejas prometiendo muchas sorpresas…

Al entrar, un ambiente cargado de música y voces las sorprendió haciéndolas reír entusiasmadas.Tuvieron que pegarse, casi literalmente, por la única mesa libre que quedaba, pero al final se sentaron con una sonrisilla victoriosa y la promesa de una cita para Ginny.

-"¡Merlín!"-gritó Hermione para hacerse oír por encima de la música-"¡No sabía que esto iba a estar tan lleno de gente!".

-"¡Y eso que aún no has visto el motivo por el que te he traído!"-rió Ginny nerviosa y mirando para todos lados.

-"¿A quién buscas?"-preguntó la castaña siguiendo su mirada-"¿Qué estás tramando?".

-"Ya lo veras, amiga…"-contestó haciendo señas a un chico que Hermione no supo distinguir.

-"¡No se te habrá ocurrido…!".

-"¡Hermione!"-gritó una voz algo chillona a sus espaldas-"No me lo puedo creer… ¿Eres tú?"

-"¿Linda?"-Hermione la miró alzando las cejas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía… exactamente desde que se la presentó a Sirius.

-"Hermione querida… ¡estás fantástica!"-exclamó la mujer sonriendo dulcemente-"Hacía tanto tiempo que no sabía nada de ti".

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco fastidiada por la interrupción, esa mujer la iba a estropear todo el plan… disimuladamente le hizo señas al chico para que se acercara rápidamente.

Hermione miró a la mujer, seguía igual que hace un año cuando se la presentó a su tutor. La había conocido a través de un compañero de la escuela de aurores, y al igual que ella trabajaba en el Ministerio, se hicieron buenas amigas y pasaron mucho tiempo juntas… hasta que se la presentó a Sirius.

Al principio todo fue estupendamente pero, de pronto, Sirius comenzó a mostrarse ofensivo con ella y a obligarla a dejar de verla… aún seguía sin entender el motivo.

-"Lo siento"-contestó finalmente con una sonrisa sincera-"Mi perro guardián no me ha dejado ni un momento".

Linda, una preciosa rubia de ojos oscuros se sentó junto a las chicas e inmediatamente pidió unas bebidas para ellas. Hermione la miró intentando comprender por qué Sirius la aborrecía tanto… al fin y al cabo era rubia y experimentada… "Una mala influencia", había dicho él, y todo porque era la única, junto con Ginny, claro, que la ayudó a intentar salir del dominio de su tutor… Lástima que perdieran el contacto, si no a estas alturas ya tendría un hombre… que por supuesto jamás iba a ser Sirius…

-"Linda¿te acuerdas de Ginny?"-dijo la castaña tras sonreír al camarero que le había levado las bebidas y que no le sacaba los ojos de encima.

-"Sí, claro"-admitió poniendo una mueca e ignorando completamente a la pelirroja-"Y dime, Hermione…"-añadió mirando a la chica con una sonrisa picara-"¿Sigues viendo a Sirius?"

Hermione la miró enrojeciendo, pensaba que Linda en algún momento habría descubierto lo que ella sentía… nada más lejos de la verdad, ya que la rubia esperaba ansiosa su respuesta… por su propio interés.

-"Sí"-asintió la chica-"Sigo viviendo con él"-añadió poniendo una mueca-"Pero no por mucho tiempo, en cuanto cumpla los veintiuno pienso marcharme de esa casa"-admitió bebiendo un trago bastante largo de su bebida. La copa contenía bastante cantidad de Vodka por lo que la chica empezó a toser sorprendida.

-"Venga, Hermione"-empezó a reír la rubia-"No es para tanto".

-No creo que debas seguir bebiendo"-dijo Ginny que aun no había abierto la boca, sólo se limitaba a pasear su mirada de reojo de la supuesta amiga de Hermione al chico misterioso que intentaba llegar a ellas por todos los medios-"Ya sabes que no te cae bien".

-"Sólo es un poco de Vodka con naranja, no va a matarla…"

-"¡Eso digo yo!"-aseguró Hermione que volvió a beber, por nada del mundo admitiría que le estaba dando nauseas la dichosa bebida.

-"Hermione…"

-"¡Oh, vamos Ginevra!. Disfruta tu también de la copa!"-Volvió a meter baza la rubia que estaba riéndose como una tonta-"Ya es mayorcita".

-"¡Eso digo yo!"

Ginny la miró recelosa, Hermione parecía dispuesta a seguir los consejos de su supuesta amiga. Jamás lo admitiría delante de ella, pero se alegró mucho cuando Sirius la prohibió ver de nuevo a Linda, parecía ser que todo el mundo menos ella se daba cuenta de la persona que era…

-"Hola Hermione".

Una voz de hombre sacó a Ginny de sus cavilaciones, por fin había llegado su sorpresa…

-"¡Sean!"-gritó Hermione levantándose y abrazándole fuertemente.

-"¡Vaya!"-contestó el chico riendo mientras le devolvía el abrazo-"Si llego a saber que me ibas a recibir así…"-el chico esbozó una radiante sonrisa al mirar a Hermione intentando encajar las imágenes de la tímida jovencita en aquella impresionante mujer-"Estás… ¡vaya!".

Linda abrió los ojos sorprendida y a punto de reventar de frustración, no hacía mucho había estado coqueteando con el chico y la había dicho, no con demasiado tacto, que no estaba interesado en absoluto… igual que Sirius… _'Siempre por Hermione…'_, pensó furiosa.

-"¿Os conocíais?"-preguntó la rubia con disgusto.

-"Pues claro que sí"-le respondió Ginny dirigiéndole una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se levantaba a abrazar a su amigo.

Sean Wood se sentó junto a la castaña sin dejar de mirarla, mientras le contaba todo lo que había pasado en su vida durante los años que no se habían visto, y ella se desahogaba habándole de la complicada relación que tenía con Sirius y sus deseos de irse de Grimmauld Place de una vez por todas.

-"¿Tú sabías que iba a estar aquí?"-preguntó Hermione a la pelirroja con una enorme sonrisa-"¿Por eso querías venir?".

-"La duda ofende, amiga"-contestó la chica entre risas al ver que Sean se había sonrojado.

-"La verdad es que nos encontramos el otro día por casualidad"-contestó Sean mirando a Hermione prácticamente embelesado

-"Y lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por ti"-añadió Ginny haciendo burla poniendo ojitos tiernos ignorando el bufido de la rubia que llevaba un buen rato dedicada a acabar con su bebida.

A Ginny no se le pasó por alto el brillo de ojos del chico, al igual que a Linda, que un poco mohína se levantó a buscar a un conocido.

-"Entonces… ¿sabes ya dónde vas a vivir?"-preguntó Sean bastante interesado-"Si no yo podría ayudarte a buscar algo de tu estilo".

-"Gracias, Sean"-contestó la castaña pronunciando con dificultad, notaba la lengua demasiado pastosa-"Me parece una idea estupenda".

-"A mi también"-aseguró Ginny sonriendo feliz, si pasaba lo que ella quería que pasase iba a ser la primera en felicitar a su amiga. Sean le encantaba-"Necesita salir más a menudo"-añadió sonriéndole al chico.

Tras pasar un rato y asegurándose de que Hermione aceptara cenar con él la semana siguiente, Sean se marchó con los amigos con los que había ido, no muy convencido de dejar a Hermione en ese estado. Había podido notar que la bebida que estaba tomando no le había sentado demasiado bien, sin duda, no estaba acostumbrada al alcohol en absoluto. Al día siguiente la llamaría, se prometió…

-"¿Te encuentras bien?"-preguntó Ginny con el ceño fruncido, al igual que Sean sabía que Hermione no había tolerado muy bien su bebida.

-"Sí"-contestó la castaña no muy convencida-"Sólo algo mareada, ya sabes que no suelo beber…".

-"Tienes razón… oye, voy a llamar a Ron para que venga a buscarnos"-dijo Ginny levantándose de la silla-"No puedes volver sola así".

-"Sí, gracias Ginny"-contestó tragando saliva ¿en que momento habían aparecido las nauseas?

Nada más quedarse sola el hombre que estaba sentado en la mesa de al lado, se sentó junto a ella. Hermione se giró y nerviosa se echó hacia atrás, era un hombre bastante desagradable, demasiado mayor para ir a ese tipo de locales, gordo y grasiento, y con una mirada tan obscena que a la castaña se le revolvió el estómago.

-"Hola preciosa"-espetó el hombre soltando saliva-"Pensaba que la ñoña de tu amiga no se iba a ir nunca"-susurró acercándose demasiado a ella.

Su aliento apestaba a alcohol y sus manos grasientas comenzaron a tocarle los muslos.

-"¡No!"-Hermione gritó empujando al hombre y levantándose bruscamente de la mesa. _'Un maldito error'_, se dijo arrepentida, ya que la velocidad del movimiento le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer encima del hombre.

-"Venga, nena… me lo estás pidiendo a gritos…".

El hombre la sujetó demasiado fuerte de las caderas acercándola tanto a él que la hacía daño, mientras arrimaba su boca para morderle el cuello y ella, asustada, se revolvía golpeándolo sin poder soltarse.

¿Cómo era posible que nadie la ayudara?, pensó llorando. En ese momento notó como la presión del cuerpo del hombre cedía y escuchó un aullido de dolor junto a un golpe seco.

-"¡Sirius!".

Hermione gritó sorprendida, pero el moreno no la oía, en sus oídos solo podía oír los gritos asustados de la chica…sólo podía pensar en romperle la cabeza al bastardo que estaba tocando a su… _'demonios, Hermione'._

-"¡Suéltame maldito idiota!"-gritó el hombre que se retorcía bajo los fuertes golpes de Sirius.

-"¡Cuando acabe con tu cara hijo de…!"-exclamó el moreno cogiéndole del cuello y partiéndole la nariz-"¿Qué¿Ya no eres tan valiente?"-añadió soltándole bruscamente encima de una mesa, que se partió sin poder sujetar su peso.

Unos hombres hicieron amago de levantarse pero la fría mirada gris de Sirius les paralizó en el sitio. Hermione le miró angustiada mientras el hombre salía del local gimiendo aterrorizado.

-"Sirius".

-"Será mejor que no digas nada Hermione…".

-"Pero yo no he hecho nada…"-gimió la chica mientras lágrimas de miedo le bajaban por las mejillas-"Yo… sólo estaba aquí… y él…"-balbuceó limpiándose las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano-"… él se me echó encima… ¡No lo provoqué!"

Sirius suspiró cansinamente y la miró recorriéndole todo el cuerpo tan lentamente que la castaña lo notó como una suave caricia, ruborizándose de inmediato.

-"Hermione"-dijo con voz suave-"Eres preciosa, estás sola y vas demasiado… Merlín, demasiado sexy"-Sirius apartó la vista pasándose una mano por el pelo, visiblemente nervioso-"Para un cerdo como éste, no hace falta más provocación".

-"Yo… yo no…"-dijo tartamudeando, aún sin asimilar lo que había dicho Sirius. Y esa forma de mirarla… no, no podía ser que…

Sin decir más el hombre la sujetó de la cintura suavemente y llevó hasta el coche, donde la sentó con cuidado.

-"¡Espera!"-exclamó de pronto Hermione poniéndose recta en su asiento-"¡No podemos irnos!"-añadió mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos-"Ginny ha ido a llamar a Ron para que venga a buscarnos".

Tras un suspiro resignado, Sirius salió del coche y entró nuevamente en el local para buscar a la pelirroja que estaba hablando nerviosa con una rubia y con…

'_Sean'._

Disgustado y con el ceño fruncido se acercó a ellos mientras veía como Ginny gesticulaba nerviosa mirando para todos lados.

-"¡Sirius!"-gritó Ginny sobresaltada.

-"Hermione está en mi coche"-contestó el hombre mirando de reojo a Sean-"Me la llevo a casa".

Sean soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo. Acababa de escuchar que un baboso había estado acosando a una chica y rogaba a Merlín porque no fuera ella.

Este gesto no pasó desapercibido para el moreno que apretó los dientes furioso. No le gustaba en absoluto la excesiva preocupación del chico por Hermione, sugería… algo que no quería contemplar.

-"Había llamado a Ron, Sirius, Hermione…"-intentó disculparse la pelirroja

-"De eso ya hablaremos otro día, Ginny. De momento me la llevo a casa a que se le pase la borrachera…".

-"Pero ella no ha bebido tanto, Sirius, sólo una copa y…"-Ginny se calló al ver la mirada de advertencia del hombre, era mejor no tentar a la suerte.

-"Creía que Hermione no te había vuelto a ver"-dijo Sirius secamente, desviando su mirada hacia Sean.

-"Nos hemos reencontrado hoy"-contestó el chico en el mismo tono entrecerrando los ojos. Si no fuera porque supiera que era como un padre para Hermione… juraría haber visto celos en sus ojos-"Y no pienso dejar de hacerlo"-le advirtió mirándolo fijamente.

Sirius le miró durante un momento apretando los puños. Podía sentirse la tensión entre los dos hombres tanto que Ginny retrocedió un paso hasta situarse junto a la chica rubia que había acudido a ver que pasaba en el grupo.

-"Por encima de mi cadáver"-contestó finalmente Sirius con un tono tan suave como frío, sus ojos advirtieron claramente amenazantes. Tras dar un paso atrás clavó la mirada en la figura temblorosa que había junto a la pelirroja-"Tú".

-"Si no fuera por que se que eres como su padre, pensaría que estas celoso, Sirius"-Exclamó Linda con voz excesivamente mimosa, tragándose su miedo… desde aquella vez…

-"Debía haber imaginado que emborracharla era cosa tuya"-Sirius la miró con profundo asco, iba a abrir la boca para advertirla cuando la llegada de Ron disipó el tenso ambiente.

Fríamente se despidió de todos y se dirigió al coche donde una somnolienta Hermione lo esperaba con los ojos entrecerrados y la respiración lenta y acompasada.

-"Has tardado mucho"-dijo la chica con voz suave y algo gangosa, el alcohol se estaba cobrando su factura.

-"He estado hablando con tus amigos"-contestó el hombre saliendo del aparcamiento sin dejar de mirar la carretera.

-"¿Mis amigos?"-preguntó extrañada, sólo había ido con Ginny…

-"Sí, con tu amigo Sean y con esa… Linda".

-"Ya veo"-dijo Hermione mirándose las manos sin entender muy bien a que venía el tono venenoso de las palabras de Sirius.

-"No, no ves nada, me temo. Si no, te habrías quedado en casa y no habrías tenido ningún problema"-dijo Sirius visiblemente enfadado dando un golpe al volante.

-"Sabes, no puedes retenerme para siempre"-gritó la chica enfadada, no tenía ningún derecho a comportarse así-"Algún día tendré que vivir mi vida".

-"Sí claro, ya veo cómo"-dijo Sirius irónico.

-"Y tendré que resolver mis propios problemas"-siguió diciendo ella ignorando el tono de Sirius.

-"¿Como hoy?"-Sirius alzó una ceja mientras aparcaba el coche junto a la casa. Despacio bajó del coche y sacó a Hermione llevándola en brazos hasta la puerta.

La castaña protestó, pero el sueño que le había dado la bebida le quitó energía y se dejó llevar cómodamente intentando obviar el acelerado ritmo del corazón de Sirius que se había desbocado al notar tan cerca, el calor y las curvas de la chica.

Suavemente la dejó en el suelo una vez que pasaron al salón.

-"¿Cómo quieres que lo haga si nunca me dejas intentarlo?"-suspiró Hermione con voz cansina mientras se encogía de hombros-"Así no voy a aprender a defenderme nunca".

El moreno no contestó y Hermione resignada se giró para subir las escaleras.

-"Hermione"-la llamó cuando llevaba la mitad de la escalera. La chica se giró y miró triste como subía y se quedaba un par de peldaños por debajo de ella-"¿Qué pasa?"-preguntó mirándola a los ojos-"El otro día el streptease, hoy te emborrachas… ¿qué es lo que pasa por esa loca cabeza tuya?".

Hermione lo miró recreándose en sus facciones masculinas y un suspiro le salió sin poder evitarlo. Estaba enamorada de él sin remedio, pero no podía decírselo, él no la quería… al menos como a ella le gustaría. Y además , ni siquiera era rubia.

-"No soy rubia"-contestó finalmente con voz somnolienta encogiéndose de hombros.

Sirius la miró confuso¿a qué venía eso?. Quiso preguntárselo, pero al ver el estado el que estaba supo que no sacaría nada en claro. Pero al día siguiente tendría una larga charla con ella, tenía que averiguar que era lo que le pasaba. Su Hermione se estaba comportando de una manera muy rara y no pensaba dejar las cosas así…

Hermione, al ver que no añadía nada más, subió el resto de escalones y entró en su habitación. Apáticamente se puso un pequeño camisón que había comprado pensando en… no, tenía que enterrarlo en el último rincón de su memoria.

Resignada se tumbó encima de la cama sin taparse con la sábana, total, nadie la vería ¿qué más daba que el pequeño camisón se le hubiera subido hasta el límite de la decencia y los finos tirantes se le hubieran resbalado dejando sus hombros completamente desnudos?

Se echó a reír por imaginar semejante tontería, Sirius jamás entraría… sin darse cuenta se hundió rápidamente en un tranquilo sueño.

Sirius respiró hondo intentando tranquilizarse. Por más que intentaba buscarle una explicación lógica al comportamiento de Hermione… no sabía que hacer, se le estaba yendo todo de las manos, y si seguía así… se pasó una temblorosa mano por el pelo mientras con la otra giraba el picaporte del dormitorio de la castaña, no podía irse a dormir sin saber como se encontraba, necesitaba verla antes de dormir…

Con suavidad abrió la puerta intentando hacer el mínimo ruido, tenía la respiración agitada y el corazón acelerado… ¿por qué estaba tan nervioso?. Dio un par de pasos cortos para entrar en la habitación, y lo que vio le dejó completamente paralizado…

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Bueno, que os ha parecido????? Espero que os haya gustado tanto como el prólogo.**

**Tengo que decir que me ha impresionado mucho el que este fic haya tenido tanta aceptación, yo no me esperaba ningún review y ya llevo 14!! Jejejejejejeje**

**Muchiiiiiiiisiiiimas gracias a todas las que lo habéis hecho: ****LUZAPOTTER, Alide, mica-prongs, Sher-Black, BiAnK rAdClIfFe, eu, nadu .., MoLly Strife, Vale, gata2242, Alex Black Lupin, galletaa, sol y HoneyBeeM.**

**Nota especial para EU:**** tienes toda la razón con lo de los espacios, al releerla en la pag me di cuenta, he intentado separarlos un poco más, espero que la página no me los apelotone.**

**Besotes para todas**

**Bye**

**Leonisse Weasley.**


	3. CAPITULO 2

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen (por desgracia), todos ellos, los lugares, los nombres, etc, son únicos y genuinos de la inigualable J.K.Rowling.**_

**Hola!!!! Pues ya estoy de nuevo. Hoy no me voy a entretener mucho para pasar rápidamente a lo que importa... EL CAPÍTULO!!!!!!!!.**

**Sólo quiero decir un par de cosillas, la primera... que la semana que viene me voy de vacaciones!!! Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii por fin!!!!!, debido a eso no se si podré actualizar a los quince días de rigor, pero me daré toda la prisa que pueda para intentar no dejaros colgadas mucho tiempo.**

**Y la segunda... bueno que hasta ahora no os lo había comentado, el fic es una historia bastante cortita por lo que calculo que sólo constará de unos 6 capítulos como mucho...**

**Así que espero que la leáis entera y me dejéis muuuuuchos reviews please!!!! (aunque no me quejo, ya llevo 29!! Gracias gracias gracias)**

**Bueno ahora si que os dejo tranquilas... Espero que disfrutéis del capítulo tanto como lo hice yo escribiéndolo!!**

**Besotes!!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

Se quedó sin respiración ante lo que veía. Tanto tiempo intentando hacerle ver que ya no era una niña y ahora lo comprobaba de la manera más directa posible…

Con el corazón latiéndole desbocado, cerró la puerta y caminó junto a la cama. Sin poder evitarlo soltó una risita nerviosa¡Merlín, nunca la había visto así!... Hacía… Hacía que se le secara la garganta… Que su respiración se agitara… Sus manos se humedecieran…

Con el cuerpo algo tenso, se obligó a dejar de recorrerla con los ojos, tenía que taparla con la sábana, no podía dejarla así y arriesgarse a que entrara Harry y pudiera verla tan… No, ni hablar, no iba a permitir que nadie salvo él la viera así vestida… ¡Jamás!.

-"¿Pero que estoy pensando…?, Mierda es sólo una niña…".

Lentamente, cogió la sábana y la dobló por debajo de sus largas y desnudas piernas, para intentar subirla y tapar su cuerpo. Pero eso requería más valor y autocontrol del que tenía en esos momentos, tenía que tocarla y ciertamente no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo.

Temblando, tragó saliva y le cogió suavemente las piernas para sacar la sábana, pero ella, al notar las cálidas manos del hombre, se removió inquieta haciendo que se subiera aún más el escaso camisón.

'_Oh, Merlín… no me hagas esto…_'

Con mucho cuidado, se agachó junto a ella y le colocó los tirantes del fino camisón, a pesar de que lo que le dictaba su voluntad era justo lo contrario… Sin poder reprimirlo, sus dedos vagaron por los labios de Hermione, que se entreabrieron al instante, y lentamente fueron bajando por su barbilla y su largo y suave cuello.

Necesitaba agacharse, necesitaba besarla y acabar con la agonía que estaba sintiendo… y estaba a punto de hacerlo, cuando un pequeño quejido salió de entre los carnosos labios de la castaña.

-"¿Sirius?"-susurró Hermione con los ojos entrecerrados. Su mirada somnolienta, enfocó los rasgos del moreno haciéndola acalorarse rápidamente.

-"¿Sí, pequeña?"-preguntó el hombre rozando levemente con sus labios los de la chica. Tenía la respiración agitada y las mejillas sonrosadas, Sirius estaba completamente perdido en sus ojos.

-"Estoy dormida"-contestó ella con voz suave mientras su mano derecha subía lentamente hacia la cara de Sirius y le acariciaba rozándole con suavidad. Él se estremeció y bajó la cabeza hasta rozar nuevamente los labios de la chica-"Ojalá fuera rubia"-añadió en un quejido apenas audible.

Tras esto cerró nuevamente los ojos y su respiración volvió a tener nuevamente un ritmo regular. Se había quedado dormida.

-"Oh,… Mierda"

Sirius aún más tembloroso, la tapó con cuidado y se levantó de la cama con el cuerpo completamente tenso. Intentando tranquilizarse, respiró hondo un par de veces a la vez que se pasaba las manos por la cara caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación.

Con todo su autocontrol esforzándose al máximo, desvió la mirada de la apacible expresión de la castaña que se movía un poco inquieta bajo las sábanas y salió de allí dispuesto a darse una larga ducha fría… al menos, suspiró resignado, ella podría dormir esa noche.

-"Oh… Mierda".

Hermione se llevó las manos a la cabeza intentando mitigar el dolor intenso que le taladraba la cabeza sólo por el hecho de respirar.

Con lentitud, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño frunciendo el ceño extrañada.

-"Juraría que ayer me acosté sin deshacer la cama"-susurró con voz tenue haciendo una mueca, sentía la boca excesivamente pastosa.

Abrió los grifos de la bañera mientras se quitaba camisón y se metió dentro de la bañera dejando que el agua caliente le reconfortara y aliviara el horrible malestar.

Tras un largo rato bajo el agua, se colocó frente al armario para elegir la ropa que se pondría aquella mañana, estaba decidida a parecer responsable, sofisticada y madura. Ya había hecho el ridículo bastante, así jamás Sirius la tomaría en serio.

De pronto su expresión se paralizó en su rostro, una imagen fugaz del hombre en su habitación, junto a ella… tan cerca… Cerró los ojos y se sentó en la cama avergonzada. Seguramente se lo había imaginado, sin duda provocado por la bebida. 'Sí', se dijo, 'Todo está en mi imaginación, la bebida y los nervios de…'.

Gimió nuevamente y se tapó la cara con las manos, no quería recordar la noche anterior. Estaba harta de que su tutor siempre le sacara las castañas del fuego. Así no iba a poder madurar nunca, tenía que dejarla vivir sus propias experiencias, por desagradables que fueran.

Agitó la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y se concentró en la ropa que iba a llevar ese día, decidida a vestirse como toda una ejecutiva. Se puso un vestido de tirantes gruesos, con escote bajo, de un modesto largo a la altura de la rodilla y que delineaba cada curva de su cuerpo, que complementó con unas pequeñas sandalias de tacón. Tras maquillarse ligeramente y recogerse sus rebeldes rizos, cogió la túnica y salió por la puerta sintiéndose satisfecha con su aspecto.

-"Buenos días, preciosa"-dijo Harry levantándose inmediatamente al verla llegar a la cocina, para retirarle la silla. Hermione le sonrió tras saludar a Remus que había ido a desayunar con ellos, como siempre que Tonks tenía guardia-"Me han dicho que anoche te lo pasaste… en grande".

Sirius, a quien la chica completamente aliviada no había visto aún, dio un golpe en la encimera y se sentó bruscamente en la mesa en silencio. Estaban empezando a hartarle las atenciones de su ahijado.

-"Sí, bueno…"-contestó la chica ruborizada, poniendo una mueca mientras miraba de reojo al Sirius-"Al final no pasó nada".

-"No gracias a ti"-intervino Sirius por primera vez, con la voz ligeramente ronca. La chica se dio cuenta que seguía enfadado, aun no la había dirigido ni una sola mirada.

-"Lo sé"-contestó ella tan bajo que les costó oírla, agachando la cabeza mientras se mordía el labio. El día no comenzaba como pretendía.

-"Pues no lo parece"-contestó Sirius exasperado consigo mismo, no podía quitarse la imagen de ella en su habitación… ¡Por Dios!, si no se atrevía ni a mirarla… Parecía un adolescente.

-"Pues es así, y no grites… Parece que me va a estallar la cabeza"-dijo Hermione masajeándose la sien.

-"Bueno, te lo tienes merecido"-contestó Sirius mirándola intensamente-"Hermione, deberías saber que beber no soluciona los problemas"-añadió fijando su mirada en los ojos dorados de la chica.

-"Entonces predica con el ejemplo, amigo"-comentó Remus interviniendo con una medio sonrisa, mientras untaba mantequilla en una tostada-"Si no recuerdo mal, anoche te bebiste casi entera, la botella de whisky de fuego que guardo para las ocasiones especiales".

-"Eso es otro tema"-contestó Sirius nervioso, había ido a casa de Remus a olvidar después de que la larga ducha de agua fría no diera el resultado esperado.

-"¿Otro tema?"-preguntó Hermione con las mejillas encendidas por el enfado-"¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínico?".

-"Me voy"-dijo Sirius levantándose de la mesa.

Ya había tenido bastante, primero el comportamiento de Hermione, luego volver a ver a la arpía de Linda con ella… debería haberle dicho en su momento a la castaña cual era el verdadero motivo de la rubia para querer ser su amiga¡Él!. Solo quería meterse en su cama, y cuando vio que no era posible se dedicó a corromper a Hermione llenándole la cabeza de tonterías sobre hombres… y ahora… Ahora encima tenía que luchar con unas incontrolables ganas de partirle la cara a todo aquel que se acercara a Hermione y gritarle que ella era únicamente suya…

Suspiró cansinamente y se guardó la varita en el bolsillo de la túnica.

-"¿Te vas?"-preguntó Harry extrañado-"¿Pensaba que ibas a llevar a Hermione al Ministerio".

-"Tengo que hacer algo antes"-contestó el moreno sin querer mirar a Hermione quien no parecía entusiasmarle la idea.

-"La llevaré yo"-dijo Remus terminándose el te-"No puede ir por la chimenea con semejante resaca"-añadió sonriendo maliciosamente.

Hermione empezó a asentir con la cabeza, estaba aliviada de no tener que ir con Sirius, no se veía capaz de enfrentarlo… Ni siquiera podía mirarlo sin ponerse nerviosa.

-"O puedo llevarla yo"-intervino Harry-"No me pilla de camino, pero no me importa desviarme si hace falta"-añadió con toda la intención, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la chica.

-"¡Es increíble!"-gritó Sirius visiblemente enfadado-"Anoche llegas borracha, te tiras encima de la cama sin ningún miramiento, importándote muy poco que alguien pudiera entrar y verte… así, y encima tienes a dos caballeros dispuestos a arrodillarse a tus pies…"-gruñó sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

Hermione palideció notablemente, dándose cuenta de lo que implicaban sus palabras… no había sido ningún sueño ni nada parecido, había sido real, Sirius había entrado en su habitación, la había visto medio desnuda… y casi la había besado…

-"¡Da igual!"-gruñó nuevamente Sirius sacándola de su ensimismamiento, demasiado tarde se había dado cuenta de lo que acababa de decir-"Yo te llevaré"-añadió levantándola y arrastrándola hacia la puerta.

Dejarla sola junto a esos dos habría sido una bomba de relojería. Unos segundos más y se habrían dado cuenta de que entre ellos pasa algo raro…

Hermione no se atrevía a hablar. Llevaba ya varios minutos dentro del coche aguantando las palpitaciones y la sensación extraña de tener a Sirius tan cerca, sobre todo después de haberlo tenido aún más cerca…

'_Me ha visto'_, tragó saliva nerviosa, '_Me ha visto, Merlín…_'. No podía ser verdad, no creía a Sirius capaz de entrar a su habitación, no sin llamar, sin asegurarse de que estaba vestida, nunca… Nunca lo había hecho hasta ahora. Mordiéndose el labio, la chica giró la cabeza hacia la ventanilla y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Recordaba como se vistió la noche anterior… Recordaba la postura… El camisón…

'_Oh, Dios…_'.

-"Sirius"-susurró Hermione finalmente… Necesitaba saber, necesitaba que se lo confirmara. Y una vez que lo hubiera hecho se escondería en el armario más cercano y no saldría hasta el día del Juicio Final.

-

"¿Sí?"-el hombre giró levemente la cabeza para mirarla de reojo, sin perder de vista la carretera.

-"¿Tú…?"-comenzó a preguntar tras respirar hondo por tercera vez-"Es decir¿yo…?"-Hermione tragó saliva mientras se frotaba nerviosa las manos en la túnica.

-"¿Quieres saber si entré a tu habitación anoche?"-preguntó el hombre con más tranquilidad de la que sentía. La chica giró la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos con confusión, reflejando todo el temor que sentía en su expresión. Sí no se lo había imaginado…

-"Sí"-asintió con voz casi inaudible.

-"Sí, lo hice"-Sirius le confirmó su sospechas aparentemente relajado, como si no le diera la mayor importancia-"Me dejaste preocupado, Hermione"-intentó justificarse-"Necesitaba saber si te encontrabas bien":

-"¿Pero tú¿Con qué derecho?"-preguntó más avergonzada que furiosa-"Tú… ¡me viste!".

-"Era imposible no hacerlo"-contestó sin perder de vista la carretera.

Hermione sabía que, definitivamente, debía borrarse del mapa… ¡No podía quedarse allí! Sirius pensaría…¡Oh!, mierda… pensaría que era una… De pronto, el moreno pegó un volantazo y entró a un camino solitario donde paró.

La chica abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida por el brusco giro. Nerviosa, miró a Sirius absolutamente convencida de la charla sobre su inmadurez que le esperaba. Él parecía estar completamente tranquilo, pero lo que ella no podía saber es que su corazón latía tan desenfrenadamente como el de ella, sólo de pensar evocar la imagen de Hermione tumbada encima de la cama…

Su mano tembló levemente, mientras, reticente, soltaba el volante y se giraba para mirarla. Unos segundos en los que el corazón de Hermione parecía querer dejar de latir en cualquier momento.

'_Es absurdo_', se dijo, '_Se comporta como mi padre… me ve como eso… como un padre, respira…_'.

Tragó saliva y se armó de valor para enfrentar la charla. Giró la cabeza y le miró a los ojos, pero la intensidad del gris de su mirada la obligó a bajar la cabeza completamente ruborizada.

-"No tengas vergüenza"-dijo Sirius acariciándole la barbilla para levantarle la cara. Hermione se sorprendió al notar temblar la mano del hombre. Pensó que podía estar igual de nervioso que ella, pero inmediatamente rectificó el rumbo de sus pensamientos… Claro que estaba nervioso, nervioso por buscar la forma de deshacerse de ella.

-"Sirius… Es que…"-balbuceó la castaña intentando rehuir los ojos del moreno-"No tenías…¡Estaba en mi habitación, no tenías derecho a pasar sin…!"

-"Lo sé…"-contestó Sirius, fijando sus ojos grises en ella-"Créeme, y más después de…"-se interrumpió de repente, intentando aguantar una absurda carcajada.

'_¿Qué voy a decirle¿Después de haberte visto casi desnuda¿Después de haberme tenido que emborrachar, porque no era capaz de meterme en la cama sin imaginarte a mi lado?'_. Hermione saldría corriendo, asustada. Estaba demasiado rara esos días para alterarla más.

Hermione al oírlo se puso más roja, sabía lo que iba a decir… '_Aún más después de haberte visto medio desnuda_'. Abrió la boca para contestarle, aún no sabía qué, cuando el tacto del pulgar de Sirius delimitando el borde de sus labios la calló. Se le cortó la respiración y tuvo que hacer un repaso mental de cómo se usaba el aparato respiratorio para poder poner sus pulmones nuevamente en funcionamiento.

-"Eres tan suave"-susurró el hombre perdido en el tacto de la castaña-"Y tienes una boca tan perfecta…"

La castaña no podía hablar, tenía toda su atención concentrada en el insistente dedo de Sirius que estaba haciendo estragos en sus hormonas. De repente se retiró, poniéndose recta en su asiento mientras se pasaba la punta de la lengua por sus labios intentando acallar el insistente hormigueo que había despertado Sirius en ellos.

-"Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos, Sirius"-dijo tímidamente, mirando hacia la carretera solitaria.

-"¿Tienes miedo, Hermione?"-preguntó Sirius con la voz más ronca de lo normal.

-"No te entiendo…".

Sirius se echó a reír, entre dientes, haciendo que la chica frunciera el ceño, confusa.

-"Eres novata¿verdad?"-preguntó el hombre entre suaves risas. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la castaña, su voz sonaba demasiado ronca, susurrante… Como si él pretendiera… Definitivamente, estaba riéndose de ella, no podía significar nada más.

-"No hace falta que te burles"-contestó intentando aparentar indiferencia-"Puede que no tenga tanta experiencia como tus rubias, pero te puedo garantizar que a algún chico he besado"-añadió ofendida esperando que Sirius no notara la tremenda exageración que acababa de hacer. Había besado, cierto, pero sólo a un chico aparte de Viktor, y había sido tan desagradable, que aun le daba nauseas recordarlo.

-"No te creo"-dijo Sirius acercándose más a ella, mientras le pasaba un brazo por encima de los hombros.

-"Pues… Pues es verdad…"-tartamudeó la chica-"A pesar de tus esfuerzos por no dejarme experimentar, hay chicos a los que les gusto y que no tienen ningún reparo en enseñarme como…".

-"De eso ni hablar"-la cortó Sirius frunciendo el ceño, no le gustaba imaginar a Hermione siendo besada por nadie-"Si quieres experimentar, será mejor que practiques con alguien que sepa enseñarte"-añadió mirándola fijamente, reprochándose mentalmente haberlo dicho, aunque era _'Sólo por su bien'_, se dijo, _'Sólo para que entienda donde se está metiendo'_.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos impresionada por lo que acababa de escuchar, no podía estar pensando… en… ¿ofrecerse él como…?

-"Pensaba… que no te gustaba que saliera con nadie… em… experimentado"-Tartamudeó la chica cada vez más nerviosa.

-"No quiero que salgas con nadie, punto"-le contestó Sirius de forma tajante. La chica abrió la boca para protestar, pero se calló rápidamente al ver que su tutor se acercaba demasiado a su boca-"Pero…"-añadió con voz muy baja-"Jamás podrás aprender con un novato".

-"¿Eso significa…?"-preguntó Hermione con voz prácticamente inaudible-"¿Qué tengo vía libre para experimentar?"

De pronto, Sirius se dio cuenta de que había caído en su propia trampa. Se maldijo a si mismo por ser tan estúpido.

-"No creo que haya dicho eso, Hermione…"-le contestó separándose levemente de ella.

-"Pues yo creo que sí"-le cortó la chica retirándose nerviosa un rizo rebelde que había caído en su frente, de repente un impulso de ponerlo a prueba se apoderó de ella…-"Y ya que estás preocupado por ver con quien experimento, creo que se lo pediré a Harry"-añadió para ver su reacción, aunque sabía que jamás lo haría ya que sería como besar a su propio hermano-"Después de todo, él es de confianza".

-"¡Y un cuerno Harry!"-explotó Sirius acercándose demasiado a ella.

La mano que tenía sobre sus hombros la deslizó hacia su cintura pegándola completamente a él, mientras que con la otra, la levantó de la barbilla y la acercó a milímetros de su boca mezclando las dos respiraciones.

-"Sirius"-la castaña tembló en sus brazos, el hombre lo pudo notar, pero la situación era más fuerte que él… si no la besaba…

-"Si quieres experimentar"-dijo el hombre rozando con su nariz los labios de Hermione, que se entreabrieron inconscientemente-"Tendrá que ser conmigo"-sentenció acariciándolos suavemente con los suyos.

Hermione cerró los ojos fuertemente rogando que aquello no fuera otros de sus recurrentes sueños. Pero no podía ser… aquello no podía estar pasando, ella no era… De pronto lo vio todo claro, sólo estaba jugando con ella, tenía que ser eso, si no, no había otro motivo por el que Sirius…

La mente de la chica se quedó completamente en blanco, Sirius, rodeándola con sus brazos, la tenía completamente pegada a su cuerpo y su insistente boca recorría su mandíbula intentando llegar a…

El moreno no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, se había vuelto loco. Debería comportarse como el tutor adulto y responsable que se suponía que era, debería separarse de ella y no desear mostrarle lo que a ningún otro hombre le permitiría jamás que le hiciera… pero ningún pensamiento coherente podía evitar que sus sentidos se concentraran en lo que estaba haciendo… fijó sus ojos en los labios de la chica mientras, poco a poco, se inclinaba hacia su boca… Ya nada podía evitar que la besara…

Nada excepto un claxon que les separó de golpe.

Se separaron bruscamente mientras el claxon de un camión sonaba insistentemente pidiendo paso por la desierta carretera.

"¡Maldita sea!"-exclamó Sirius agarrando con fuerza el volante. Frunció el ceño frustrado mientras se pasaba una nerviosa mano por el pelo despeinándoselo descuidadamente.

Hermione lo miró confusa volviendo a sentarse recta en su asiento. Aun no podía asimilar lo que acababa de pasar¡Había estado a punto de besarla!. A pesar de que no quería, su imaginación se desbordó esperanzada deseando verse, por fin, correspondida por él.

Sin poder evitarlo, una tímida sonrisa asomó en su cara mientras retenía en su memoria la sensación de su cercanía. Pero no debía engañarse, pensó poniendo los pies en la tierra, sabía que en algún momento tenía que despertar.

Sirius, por el contrario, estaba enfadado, muy enfadado consigo mismo… y muy frustrado. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera bajado la guardia de esa manera?. Sólo era una niña… ¡Una niña! Y él era demasiado mayor para andarse con semejantes juegos.

Hermione no se merecía eso, no estaba hecha para que jugaran con ella de semejante manera… ¡No, no se merecía eso!.

No hablaron en todo el camino de vuelta al Ministerio, Sirius no sabía como abordar el tema, muy serio, conducía sin quitar la vista de la carretera pensando en como enfrentarse a lo inevitable. Mientras tanto, Hermione, hacía tiempo que había asumido que la expresión seria de su tutor no era más que el reflejo del arrepentimiento que sentía.

-"Será mejor que bajes"-dijo, por fin, Sirius secamente tras aparcar el coche enfrente de la cabina que daba acceso al Ministerio.

Hermione le miró confusa por el tono tan frío que había utilizado, tan diferente al de hacía unos minutos…

-"Sí, claro"-contestó ella titubeante-"Voy a llegar tarde"-añadió sin poder reprimir una sonrisa tonta.

Entonces Sirius lo entendió todo. Lo que le había estado preocupando durante todo este tiempo, tomó forma delante de sus narices y lo que vio no le gustó en absoluto.

-"Hermione"-dijo el hombre frunciendo el ceño. Si ya era suficientemente difícil luchar contra eso él sólo… no podría soportarlo si ella… Tenía que cortar aquello de una vez por todas-"No confundas lo que ha pasado hoy"-añadió con un tono más áspero del que pretendía.

La sonrisa de Hermione fue desapareciendo lentamente de su cara, el momento había llegado.

-"Qué?"-preguntó en un susurro, aunque no le hacía ninguna falta. Sabía de sobra lo que le iba a contestar, y estaba preparada para asumirlo.

-"Mira, Hermione"-comenzó diciendo Sirius sin ser capaz de mirarla a los ojos ni una sola vez-"Lo que estaba a punto de pasar… ha sido únicamente por tu obsesión por experimentar"-dijo pasándose la mano por el pelo revolviéndoselo aun más de lo que ya estaba-"No quiero que te hagas ideas raras de esto. No ha significado nada para mí¿entiendes?"-añadió mirándola completamente serio.

Ella le miró con los ojos carentes de expresión, asintiendo levemente. A pesar de que no le sorprendía ninguna de las horribles palabras que acababa de decirla no podía evitar sentir como todo su mundo se desmoronaba a su alrededor., pero no le dejaría verlo, él jamás se iba a enterar del daño que le estaba haciendo, se prometió, levantando unas paredes de orgullo.

-"Tranquilo, Sirius"-contestó ella fríamente, rogando porque la voz no le saliera temblorosa-"Para mí tampoco ha significado nada"-mintió abriendo lentamente la puerta del coche-"Después de todo sólo se trata de una experiencia más¿no?"-añadió con una sonrisa irónica mientras salía del coche, orgullosamente, y comenzaba a caminar sin mirar hacia atrás ni un solo instante.

Sirius respiró hondo y, tras echar una última mirada ansiosa, pisó el acelerador y se alejó de allí con un chirriar de neumáticos. Se sentía como un completo idiota¿Se habría equivocado al interpretar las señales¿Sería verdad que él sólo era una experiencia más?. No, estaba seguro que no. Estaba convencido de que ella sentía también… lo había visto en su mirada, en el temblor de su cuerpo, que no era precisamente de temor, admitió con una sonrisa socarrona.

Había hecho bien en terminar con aquello. Definitivamente eso lo complicaba todo, porque si ella sentía lo mismo… si no se le resistía… no sabía si sería capaz de alejarse lo suficiente para no acabar metido en su cama, y eso era lo último que debía pasar, se dijo a si mismo, era completamente imposible.

Hermione llegó arrastrándose hasta su mesa en el departamento de Aurores, a pesar de que todos sus compañeros habían llegado ya, no le prestó la más mínima atención a ninguno de ellos. Se limitó a sentarse y a fingir que todo lo ocurrido esa mañana había sido producto de su frustrada imaginación.

Ni siquiera supo cómo consiguió rendir toda la mañana hasta que, pasado un buen rato, Harry se sentó a su lado con expresión demasiado seria.

"Has vuelto a tener una pelea con Sirius¿verdad?"-preguntó el chico, cogiendo una silla de la mesa de al lado y sentándose a horcajadas en ella. Hermione le miró con expresión dolida.

-"La peor de todas"-admitió, alzando los hombros, intentando aparentar indiferencia.

-"¿Estás bien?"-la expresión de Harry demostraba toda la preocupación que sentía por ella, haciendo que la castaña parpadeara rápidamente para reprimir las lágrimas, por nada del mundo mostraría ante Harry esa debilidad suya hacia Sirius.

-"Sí"-asintió, respirando hondo-"Es sólo... que me tiene bastante confundida"-añadió en un susurro-"No sé lo que quiere de mi".

-"Pero tú sí sabes lo que quieres de él¿o no?"-dijo Harry levantando la ceja irónicamente. Hermione se quedó de piedra, abriendo los ojos como platos.

-"¿Cómo?"-preguntó la castaña enrojeciendo hasta las pestañas.

-"Bueno, es algo obvio Hermione"-contestó el chico, colocándole un rizo detrás de la oreja. Ella cerró los ojos, completamente avergonzada, mientras él le acariciaba la mejilla y reía a causa de su reacción.

La chica estaba tan ensimismada al saberse descubierta que no notó la presencia de un hombre furioso que no le quitaba la vista desde el umbral de la puerta.

Harry, astuto, se acercó más a ella mientras veía cómo un muy furioso Sirius pasaba por su lado y entraba en su despacho dando tal portazo que todos los aurores dieron un respingo.

-"¿Qué ha sido...?"-preguntó Hermione separándose de Harry mientras giraba su cabeza hacia el despacho de Sirius.

-"Nada"-contestó el moreno sonriendo de medio lado. Si era cierto lo que pensaba, Sirius estaba demasiado celoso... Tal vez sería interesante...-"Hermione"-dijo de pronto, cogiéndole de la barbilla para que le mirara.

-"¿Sí?"-contestó ella, separándose nerviosa mientras colocaba unos papeles. El corazón le latía frenético. ¿Por qué habría entrado Sirius tan enfadado¿Sería por su culpa?, pensó mordiéndose el labio inferior. Seguramente la odiaba por su absurdo comportamiento de esa mañana.

-"¿Cuánto hace que no salimos?"-preguntó Harry inesperadamente, sacándola de su aturdimiento.

-"¿Qué¿salir...? Harry, no..."-la chica abría y cerraba la boca sin comprender del todo.

-"Sí, y no me refiero a tomar un café, ni a comer..."-dijo Harry haciendo gestos vagos con las manos-"Me refiero a salir por la noche. A cenar, a bailar...".

Hermione le miró con el ceño fruncido. Hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía una salida así...

-"Creo que hace tanto que ya ni me acuerdo"-respondió esbozando una triste sonrisa-"Sirius no me...".

-"Olvídate de Sirius"-sentenció el moreno-"Sal conmigo esta noche. Cenaremos y te llevaré a bailar. Sabes que necesitas divertirte".

La castaña sonrió agradecida, realmente necesitaba olvidarse de Sirius, y más ahora cuando sabía lo cruel que podía llegar a ser con ella.

-"Tienes razón, creo que necesito salir y distraerme"-dijo abrazándole-"Si no, voy a explotar de rabia"-añadió sonriendo. Agradecía al destino que le hubiera dado un medio hermano tan estupendo como Harry.

Con esta perspectiva, la tarde se le pasó rápidamente, y más aún teniendo en cuenta que el hecho de no haber visto a Sirius durante todo el día hizo la jornada tan tranquila que hasta bromeó con los chicos, olvidándose por completo de su tutor, y hasta esperando con ansiedad su "cita" con Harry.

Y ahora se encontraba delante del armario, intentando decidirse entre un conjunto color crema y un vestido escotado de color verde que, si bien no era muy sofisticado, le quedaba tan perfecto que le hacía sentir increíble.

'_Además, combina con los ojos de Harry'_, pensó riéndose tontamente.

Ojalá se hubiera enamorado de Sean, y no del patán que tenía por tutor, a estas alturas sería completamente feliz y no estaría intentando sacarse de la cabeza al idiota de Sirius.

Al cabo de una hora, completamente lista, bajó por la escalera, dejando atónito a su mejor amigo.

-"Vaya"-dijo Harry abriendo los ojos y sonriendo ampliamente-"Lástima que seas como mi hermana".

-"Gracias"-sonrió ella alegre, terminando de bajar los escalones. Afortunadamente, Sirius no apareció en ningún momento, por lo que, decidida, tomó el brazo de Harry, y salieron hacia el coche.

-"¿Sabes?"-dijo la castaña entrando en el elegante restaurante, precedida del maître que los dirigía hacia su reservado-"Nunca entenderé como pudiendo aparecerte, prefieres conducir"-el chico le sonrió mientras le colocaba una mano en la cintura y la llevaba hasta la mesa. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta de la sorpresa...

-"Bueno, Hermione, ya sabes lo que me gusta manejar una máquina, y no creo que el ministerio encontrara apropiado que me moviera por todo Londres con la Saeta"-contestó, riéndose sonoramente.

-"Hombres..."-suspiró, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Un hombre le retiró la silla y se inclinó, haciendo un gesto educado para que se sentara-"¡Ron!"-abrió los ojos y su cara se iluminó al ver al hombre que le había retirado la silla, mientras se tiraba al cuello de su amigo-"¿Qué haces aquí¿Has venido solo?".

-"Hola Hermione"-sonrió el chico devolviéndole el abrazo-"Vaya, si llego a saber que me ibas a recibir así, te habría traído yo mismo. No, no he venido solo, Luna ha ido un momento al baño".

-"¡Luna ha vuelto!"-exclamó la chica, sentándose en su silla, intentando localizar a su amiga.

-"Sí"-dijo Harry, sonriendo de oreja a oreja-"Ha vuelto esta mañana".

-"¿Y tú lo sabías?"-Hermione le agarró del cuello y le plantó un beso en la mejilla tan fuerte que le dejó marcado su discreto lápiz de labios en ella.

Al poco tiempo llegó Luna, que con pequeños gritos de excitación, la abrazó avergonzando a los dos chicos, que excusándose, se levantaron para pedir las bebidas.

Pasaron toda la cena riendo escandalosamente mientras escuchaban las divertidas anécdotas del viaje de Luna, que se iba poniendo colorada por momentos al explicarle los momentos vergonzosos que había pasado por culpa de un bowtruckle que pensaba que iba a atacar el árbol donde lo había encontrado.

Ron la miraba absorto, adorando cada gesto y escuchando orgulloso cada logro que explicaba su novia, mientras Harry le pasaba un brazo por encima de los hombros, y le sonreía cariñosamente al ver la expresión de alegría y tranquilidad que tenía su cara, hacía mucho que no la veía tan contenta. Hermione se dio cuenta y le miró, agradeciéndole con los ojos todo lo que había hecho por ella.

-"Todo esto ha sido idea tuya¿verdad?"-preguntó ampliando la sonrisa.

-"Todo"-contestó él, guiñándole un ojo-"Ron me dijo ayer que hoy llegaba Luna y cuando te vi tan rara esta mañana pensé darte una sorpresa".

-"Sois los mejores amigos que podría tener, chicos"-dijo Hermione con un brillo especial en los ojos-"No se qué haría sin vosotros".

Los cuatro se echaron a reír escandalosamente mientras levantaban las copas, brindando por su amistad. Parecían dos parejas felices celebrando algo juntos, eso es lo que todo el mundo pensaba a su alrededor y eso es lo que pensó Sirius al entrar por la puerta del restaurante con una impresionante rubia colgada del brazo.

-"¡Eh!"-exclamó Luna-"¿Ese no es Sirius?".

Hermione se atragantó y Harry y Ron volvieron a cruzar sus miradas, previendo el desastre que podía ocurrir.

-"¡Sirius!"-llamó Luna agitando la mano, antes de que ninguno pudiera hacer nada. Al momento, el hombre caminó hacia ellos.

-"Tranquila, no pasa nada"-susurró Harry acercándose mucho a ella. Sirius frunció el ceño al verlos.

-"Luna¿te importaría acompañarme al baño?"-dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa, notando como el pulso se le aceleraba tan sólo con mirarlo.

-"Claro. Hola Sirius"-Luna se puso de pie junto a su amiga, que ya se había dado media vuelta intentando escapar.

-"Hola Sirius"-susurró Hermione esbozando una sonrisa forzada-"Voy al lavabo"-añadió alejándose bruscamente sin percatarse de la mirada airada que le lanzó la rubia.

Volvieron al cabo de unos minutos. Intentando controlar sus nervios, se sentó junto a Harry pudiendo comprobar cómo la rubia se había pegado aún más del brazo de Sirius, tanto que parecía  
que iba a fundirse con él en cualquier momento, mientras se reía tontamente de un comentario que había hecho Ron.

Con toda la serenidad que pudo aparentar, se acercó un poco más a Harry, sin ser capaz de mirarle ni una sola vez. Harry, al notarlo, la rodeó los hombros con su brazo para que sintiera su apoyo en todo momento, aunque así no lo interpretó Sirius que, indignado, apretó los dientes hasta sentir dolor en la mandíbula.

-"Has traído el coche, Harry"-dijo Sirius sin apartar la vista de Hermione-"Hubiera sido mejor haber venido por la chimenea"-añadió serio. No quería ni pensar en lo que un chico como Harry podía hacerle a Hermione en un coche. Y se lo imaginaba porque Merlín sabía que eso mismo se le había pasado a él por la cabeza esa misma mañana.

-"Sí, lo he traído. Sería una pena que Hermione se manchara su precioso vestido por culpa de la ceniza"-contestó el chico. Intentando picar a su padrino, miró a su amiga y la obsequió con la más brillante de sus sonrisas-"Además, luego he pensado ir a bailar a un local muggle, y supongo que saldremos bastante tarde"-añadió con tono inocente.

-"No la traigas tarde"-contestó Sirius intentando contener el instinto de sacarla de allí de inmediato-"Todavía..."-Hermione le miró indignada.

-"Sirius, es Harry. No puedes ponerle pegas para que salga conmigo. A él no..."-dijo Hermione echando chispas por los ojos. Si veía a la tonta rubia acariciarle una vez más, iba a tirarle su bebida por la cabeza.

-"Vamos, Sirius"-dijo la rubia poniéndole morritos-"Son como tus hijos, tienes que dejarlos crecer"-añadió con una sonrisa boba-"¿No sería bonito que se casaran y te hicieran abuelo?".

Luna y Ron escupieron sus bebidas mientras la cara de Harry palidecía y la de Hermione enrojecía notablemente.

-"Soy demasiado joven para ser abuelo, Rhina"-gruñó el hombre, lanzando fuego por sus ojos-"Y Hermione no es mi hija".

-"Estás demasiado tenso, Sirius ¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi casa y te hago un buen masaje de cuerpo entero?"-preguntó con voz mimosa la rubia.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, pero disimuló tan perfectamente sus ganas de tirarla de una escoba que hasta Harry estuvo tentado de aplaudirle.

-"No la traigas tarde"-Sirius se limitó a hablar a Harry con sus fríos ojos grises clavados en Hermione, que mostraba la más falsa de las sonrisas. Sin decir más, el hombre se giró y salió del restaurante, arrastrando a Rhina entre protestas.

-"Vaya"-exclamó Ron, dejando su copa en la mesa-"¿Qué le pasa a Sirius?".

-"Que tiene 'Hermione-dependencia'"-contestó Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

-"¡Harry!"-exclamó la castaña, dándole un puñetazo en el hombro.

-"Tranquila, lo has hecho muy bien"-dijo Ron, riéndose de su amigo-"Y eso que la rubia no te lo estaba poniendo nada fácil".

-"Sí"-rió Luna escandalosamente-"¿Y cómo pensáis llamar a su primer nieto?".

Tras un rato en el que las risas aliviaron el mal momento que habían pasado, decidieron volver a casa y no tentar más a la suerte con el enfado de Sirius.

-"Tranquila"-dijo Harry saliendo del coche para abrirle su puerta.

-"¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquila?"-Hermione le miró furiosa mientras intentaba bajar del coche sin que se le subiera excesivamente el vestido-"Seguramente ahora estará con esa rubia dándole un masaje en... en..."-añadió haciendo unos expresivos aspavientos.

-"No sé por qué, me da que no"-dijo Harry sonriendo mientras se ponía una mano en la frente y hacía una mueca de concentración para añadir-"Puedo vislumbrar a Sirius dentro de casa, subiéndose por las paredes y preguntándose qué tipo de perversiones le estoy haciendo a su perfecta Hermione a estas horas de la noche"-añadió sonriendo socarronamente.

-"¡Harry!"-gritó ella riendo suavemente-"¿Ahora eres Trelawney?".

-"Mmmm no, más bien no"-dijo él, siguiéndole las risas mientras caminaban hacia la puerta-"Pero puedo visualizar el coche de Sirius aparcado en el callejón, y sabes que nunca sale sin él".

Hermione puso cara de sorpresa y giró la cabeza para observar el callejón. Allí estaba el coche de Sirius, pero sólo era la una de la madrugada. Al menos no estaba con la rubia de plástico, suspiró aliviada.

Se giró nuevamente hacia Harry, y...

-"Es la una de la madrugada".

-"Hola, Sirius"-dijo Harry mirando al hombre que, tremendamente enfadado, acababa de abrir la puerta-"¿Qué haces aquí?"-añadió sonriendo-"¿Y Rhina?".

-"No cambies de tema, Harry"-dijo Sirius, haciendo pasar a una hastiada Hermione, pasándola el brazo por la cintura-"Te dije que la trajeras pronto".

-"¿Y no lo es?"-preguntó el chico inocentemente, mientras consultaba el reloj-"¡Cielos! La verdad es que el tiempo pasa volando cuando lo compartes con una chica guapa".

Sirius lo miró de reojo. Sin darse cuenta, apretó suavemente la cintura de la castaña, demostrando de un modo inconscientemente posesivo que la chica ya tenía dueño... Aunque ni él mismo se hubiera dado cuenta.

Hermione, cada vez más furiosa y avergonzada, intentó soltarse infructuosamente del brazo posesivo de su tutor, que no le quitaba la vista de encima. No se podía creer que le estuviera pasando aquello. ¿Qué pretendía¿Qué demonios pretendía?

-"Ese no es el tema, Harry"-contestó Sirius, acercándola aún más a él. Harry se encogió de hombros y, para horror de la castaña, se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

-"Será mejor que hablemos mañana"-dijo Harry bostezando-"Estoy molido"-añadió subiendo el primer peldaño.

-"¡Harry!"-la voz de Hermione se escuchó como una llamada de auxilio. ¿Cómo se atrevía a dejarla sola con Sirius?

-"Lo siento, cariño, me has dejado muerto con tanto baile"-contestó Harry guiñándola un ojo-"Buenas noches"-y, sin decir más, subió a su habitación.

-"Creo... creo que yo también me voy a la cama"-dijo titubeando Hermione, mientras se soltaba de Sirius sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara.

-"Claro"-exclamó el hombre con tono sarcástico-"Debes de estar agotada".

-"Sigue sin ser asunto tuyo, Sirius"-contestó Hermione, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Cómo se atrevía a comportarse así con ella? Era un estúpido hipócrita, se burlaba de ella por la mañana y por la tarde le restregaba a la rubia de turno, y encima tenía el descaro de echarle en cara su salida con Harry-"Como te dije antes, a Harry no le puedes poner pegas. Me has espantado todos los hombres que sentían un mínimo de interés por mi, pero de Harry no puedes objetar nada, y lo sabes"-se quejó la castaña furiosa, caminando hacia la escalera.

-"Por supuesto que tengo que objetar"-exclamó Sirius caminando hacia ella-"Tengo derecho a decirlo de cualquiera que se te acerque, y me da igual si uno es mi propio ahijado".

-"¡No tienes derecho!"-gritó Hermione, poniendo un dedo en su pecho acusadoramente-"¡No eres mi padre!".

-"No estoy pensando en ti como un padre precisamente"-rugió Sirius agarrándola de la cintura y pegándola completamente a su cuerpo.

Hermione enmudeció y le miró a los ojos que, brillantes, la miraban tan fijamente la boca que notó un tibio cosquilleo en ella. Y, sin darse cuenta, abrió ligeramente los labios...

Repentinamente, Sirius la soltó, alejándose de ella, y maldiciendo entre dientes, subió las escaleras para meterse en su habitación dando un sonoro portazo.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**  
Chan ta ta chaaaaaaaaaaaan... bueno, pues hasta aquí el segundo capitulo.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido?, jejejejeje a mi particularmente me encanta la actitud de Harry... se **

**está jugando que Sirius lo desherede pero...**

**Hermione, no sabe que pensar y Sirius se está comportando demasiado posesivo... la única **

**solución es escapar, pero... ¿será capaz?. Tendréis que esperar al siguiente capítulo!! **

**Muahahhahahahahahaha (risa siniestra)**

**Os agradezco muchíiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisimo los reviews que me habéis dejado, me halaga **

**especialmente que penséis que el fic está bien escrito, no sabéis lo mucho que me anima para**

** seguir escribiendo!! **

**Bueno, pues muchas gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias a: ****Diony Black Potter, El **

**Collar De Perlas, eu, karem, herminione, paulina, HoneyBeeM, saori, MoLly Strife, BiAnK **

**rAdClIfFe, RociRadcliffe, galletaa, gata2242 y bea black .**

**Espero que os siga gustando y me sigáis dejando vuestra opinión, de verdad que lo valoro **

**muchísimo.**

**Besotes!!!!!!!**

**Bye **

**Leonisse Weasley.**


	4. CAPITULO 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen (por desgracia), todos ellos, los lugares, los nombres, etc, son únicos y genuinos de la inigualable J.K.Rowling.**

**Hooooooooooooola, ya estoy de vuelta, espero no haber tardado mucho jejejejejeje. Por cierto, mis vacaciones han sido geniales (aunque un poco cortas), pero aquí estoy como prometí!!!.**

**Bueno, tengo una mala y una buena noticia... ¿por cual empiezo?, vaaaale, creo que mejor empezaré por la mala.**

**La mala... es que el próximo iba a ser el último capitulo. **

**La buena... es que como a mi parecer es excesivamente largo lo voy a partir en dos.**

**Así que ya queda muuuuuy poquito del fic. Aunque faltaría el epilogo claro!!!**

**Bueno, no me quiero enrollar mas, solo daros las gracias por esos estupendos reviews que a cada capitulo crecen más, y esperar que este capitulo os guste tanto como los anteriores y que no os decepcione.**

**Besotes!!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

Hermione se sentó furiosa en la mesa de la cocina mientras lanzaba una agresiva mirada a un Harry bastante divertido.

-"¿Qué querías que hiciera?"-preguntó el chico encogiéndose de hombros mientras trataba de revolver sus huevos sin derramar nada en la mesa-"Tenía sueño".

-"¿Piensas que me voy a tragar semejante patraña?"-resopló la castaña cogiendo una tostada a la que untó mantequilla bruscamente. Harry la miró alzando las cejas y tragando saliva, menos mal que no se había sentado cerca de ella-"Sé que lo hiciste a propósito¡me dejaste sola con la fiera!"

-"¿La fiera?"-rió Harry atragantándose con los huevos-"Vamos, Hermione no es para tanto"

-"¿Qué no es…¡por supuesto que lo es!"-exclamó la chica derramando el zumo de calabaza al servirse bruscamente-"Le brillaban tanto los ojos que pensaba que iba a devorarme".

-"Apuesto mi Saeta a que lo hubiera hecho"-contestó el chico sonriéndola pícaramente-"Si no tuviera esa manía suya de pensar que eres terreno vedado, me juego lo que quieras a que ya te habría puesto las manos encima".

-"¡Harry!"-exclamó Hermione derramando el poco zumo que aun contenía su vaso mientras enrojecía bruscamente al percatarse de lo cerca que había estado Harry de la verdad... pero enseguida cambió el gesto, Sirius ya la había tocado, sí, pero sólo para burlarse de ella… como él mismo dijo, no significaba absolutamente nada-"¿Él no me ve de esa manera¿Recuerdas?".

-"Estas ciega, cariño"-contestó el moreno cruzándose de brazos, negando con la cabeza.

-"Bfff"-resopló ella levantándose-"El que estás ciego eres tú, Harry. Sé que Sirius siempre me verá como una tonta desgarbada y simple, y por mucho que me cueste aceptarlo, eso no va a cambiar".

-"Hermione…"

-"Déjalo"-pidió la chica encogiéndose de hombros y esbozando una leve sonrisa-"Ya lo tengo asumido. Me voy a por mi chaqueta, he quedado con Ginny para buscar algún piso asequible".

-"Entonces, vas en serio con todo este asunto¿verdad?"-preguntó Harry demasiado serio.

-"Sí"-afirmó Hermione moviendo la cabeza-"Sabes que esta situación se me está escapando de las manos, no puedo seguir así".

-"¿Y cómo se lo vas a decir?"-preguntó el chico caminando junto a ella.

-"Aun no lo sé"-Hermione cerró los ojos, sabía que no sería fácil, pero necesitaba cortar todo vínculo con él, y en cuanto cumpliera los veintiuno, lo haría.

-"Lo seguirás viendo en el Ministerio¿eres consciente de eso?"-le preguntó el moreno acariciándola sus rebeldes rizos.

-"Sí"-contestó Hermione soltando el aire poco a poco, y, aunque era consciente de lo que suponía admitirlo añadió-"Pero ya tengo la solución para eso".

-"¿Cómo?"-Harry se quedó pálido de pronto, no podía estar sugiriendo…-"Espero que no sea… no puedes ir en serio… ¿Te vas¿Nos dejas de verdad?"-dijo completamente asustado ante la perspectiva de separarse de su, podría llamarla, hermana.

-"Es el único medio que tengo para poder olvidarme de él, y lo sabes Harry"-Hermione le abrazó triste, tenía que alejarse de la influencia de su tutor… aunque supusiera alejarse de todo cuanto apreciaba-"Cuando sea legalmente independiente… voy a pedir el traslado a otra ciudad"-admitió suspirando cansinamente.

-"Lo destrozarás".

-"Lo dudo"-dijo ella tristemente-"Voy a por mi chaqueta".

Harry la miró alejarse y notó una fría sensación que se le extendía por todo el cuerpo. Si el tonto de su padrino no hacía nada por evitarlo, la perderían para siempre…

Con paso cansino, Hermione, subió a su habitación para buscar su chaqueta. Triste, miró el reloj mientras la sacaba del armario, aun le quedaba media hora para recoger a Ginny pero había decidido llegar un poco antes para poder hablar con la Señora Weasley ya que hacía mucho que no iba a visitarla así podría pedirle que le enseñara a cocinar, seguro que lo haría encantada.

Se acercó a su mesilla para recoger unos pendientes, sonriendo, ya se imaginaba a Molly echándolas a Ginny y a ella a escobazos por dejarle su cocina hecha un desastre. Pero cuando se giró para salir la alegría se le acabó de golpe. Sirius esta bloqueándole la puerta.

-"¿Vas a algún lado?".

El hombre la miró de brazos cruzados sin moverse ni un milímetro de la puerta, su expresión seria hizo que la chica diera un pequeño respingo que quedó opacado por un nerviosismo creciente. Le tenía delante de ella, sin camisa y con el pelo húmedo de haber salido hacía unos minutos de la ducha.

Intentado no hacer más el ridículo de lo que ya lo había hecho, hizo caso omiso del temblor de piernas que amenazaba con dejarle caer al suelo, y se irguió con expresión desafiante. Había llegado el momento de decírselo…

-"Sí, he quedado con Ginny"-contestó ella notando como su corazón bombeaba más sangre de lo normal.

Sirius la miró largamente y comenzó a caminar hacia ella de manera pausada, impregnando cada paso de una calculada agresividad masculina que hizo a Hermione temblar como una hoja mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

-"¿Para qué?"-preguntó con voz grave acercándose cada vez más a ella.

-"Sirius…"-titubeó la castaña caminando hacia atrás.

-"¿A dónde vas a ir con ella, cielo?"-preguntó nuevamente acercándose mucho más e ignorando la mirada de súplica de la chica.

-"Yo… voy… tengo, tengo que…"-La chica remordió el labio intentando no pensar en la palabra cariñosa que había utilizado para referirse a ella. Tenía que ser fuerte y decirle que… pero sus ojos la estaban desarmando por completo. Tenía que enfrentarlo y decirle que se largaba de una vez por todas, pero intentar decir las palabras adecuadas cuando le tenía tan cerca, mirándola con fuego en sus ojos no era tan fácil como creía-"Voy a ver viviendas, Sirius"-contestó todo lo serena que pudo, algo irritada por el leve temblor de su voz al pronunciar su nombre.

-"No sabía que Ginny estaba pensando en mudarse"-dijo el hombre acorralándola contra la pared.

-"Y no lo va a hacer"-Sirius se paró a escasos centímetros de ella y la miró frunciendo el ceño bastante enfadado.

-"¡Y un cuerno!"-exclamó cerrando sus grandes manos en la pequeña cintura de la chica. Hermione aguantó la respiración con un pequeño jadeo que intentó reprimir sin resultado-"Tú no te vas a mover de aquí".

-"¡No puedes…!"

-"¿Qué¿Encerrarte¿protegerte?"-Contestó Sirius aplastándola entre la pared y su cuerpo mientras rozaba sus labios con su boca-"No vas a escapar de mi, Hermione".

-"No… es justo, Sirius… tú no…"-susurró la chica cerrando los ojos intentado reprimir el deseo de rodearle el cuello con sus brazos, le tenía tan cerca que su olor… su colonia, la estaba matando…

-"Tú eres la que quería aprender, cielo quieres experimentar, y me lo estás poniendo tan difícil…"-susurró con voz tan suave y ronca que su gravedad la hizo sonrojar. Bajó los ojos a su boca y un hormigueo le recorrió los labios. Necesitaba sentirlo… necesitaba que le besara. Su expresión lo pedía a gritos.

-"Sirius, no juegues conmigo, por favor"-rogó Hermione que sin darse cuenta había subido las manos acariciando el torax desnudo de su tutor.

Sirius tembló ligeramente mientras sus manos, inquietas, acariciaban a la castaña subiendo por sus costados hasta centrarse en su espalda haciéndola moverse, nerviosa, intentando huir de la caricia.

-"Shhhh"-la tranquilizó, rozándola la nariz con sus labios-"Sólo te estoy dando lo que tú querías… ya no pondrás tanto empeño en salir a buscar experiencias nuevas, yo soy un hombre…. Y te lo voy a demostrar".

Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida para protestar, quería decirle que no buscaba experimentar, si no olvidar… olvidarle a él y a su obsesión por tratarla como una niña… quería que se comportara con ella como lo estaba haciendo ahora… siempre, y no sólo por intentar retenerla en su jaula de oro.

Pero su réplica quedó silenciada antes incluso de salir de sus labios. La boca de Sirius, la calló en un beso duro, fuerte, demasiado adulto, abrazándola tan fuerte, que Hermione pudo notar el fuerte bombear de su corazón.

La chica, impresionada, gimió intentando separarle empujándolo sin éxito y cuando él la obligó a abrir la boca profundizando el beso, gritó revolviéndose asustada.

-"¡No!"-gritó consiguiendo separarlo. Sirius la miró confuso, tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas y parecía demasiado frágil.

-"Hermione…"-el hombre no sabía que decir, Dios, estaba tan obsesionado, besarla había sido tan increíble como había imaginado.

-"¡Vete Sirius!"-gritó tapándose la cara-"Vete…"

-"Hermione, lo siento. Déjame explicarte yo…"-dijo intentando acercarse a ella.

-"No te acerques, Sirius…"-contestó ella retrocediendo-"¿Qué pretendías¿Burlarte, otra vez, de mí?"-añadió mirándole furiosa y avergonzada.

-"¿Qué?"-Sirius la miró frunciendo el ceño, al parecer, Hermione, había confundido todo-"Yo sólo quería demostrarte… ¡Creía que ya te habían besado!"

-"¡Oh, sí!"-rió ella irónica-"Dos veces en mi vida"-añadió mirándolo humillada, Sirius sabía de sobra que no había salido prácticamente con nadie en su vida. ¡Y tenía la desfachatez de restregárselo por la cara!

-"Me dijiste que…"-el hombre apretó los puños profundamente disgustado.

-"¿Cómo querías que me besaran si no me dejabas salir con nadie?"-Hermione le miró dolida.

-"Entonces ya podrás dormir tranquila"-contestó Sirius apretando la mandíbula-"Por fin sabes como besan los hombres adultos"-la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida¿Cómo podía ser tan cínico…?

-"Pues si es así de asqueroso, preferiría haber seguido en la ignorancia"-espetó con tono helado. Quería devolverle todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

-"¿Sí¿Te pareció horrible?"-preguntó el hombre palideciendo mientras apretaba los puños pegados a los lados de su cuerpo-"Eso te demuestra que no estás preparada para experimentar, Hermione"-añadió en un frío tono controlado-"No te irás de casa, y es mi última palabra".

Tras decir esto, Sirius salió de la habitación maldiciendo como jamás Hermione lo había visto hacer, dejándola temblando, avergonzada, furiosa y deprimida. Todo había sido parte de su plan para retenerla, Sirius era capaz de llegar a esos locos extremos para obligarla a permanecer allí.

Hermione dio un golpe a la cama, enfurecida intentando retener las lágrimas. Le había dicho que su beso era horrible… seguro que había herido su ego pero le daba igual. Por nada del mundo le confesaría que se moría porque volviera a hacerlo… si tan sólo la besara porque lo deseaba y no para demostrarle lo tonta que podía llegar a ser… suspiró cansinamente mientras se erguía y salía de la habitación. Ahora más que nunca se iba a largar de allí.

Sirius por su parte había vuelto a la ducha, necesitaba una bien fría. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido?, no había pensado en nada más que en besarla y ella le gritaba que lo hacía fatal¡él!, que le preguntara a todas sus chicas si besaba mal, había tenido docenas y jamás habían protestado¡nunca!, pero si eso era lo que quería, eso iba a tener. A partir de ahora la iba a tratar como lo que era, una niña. ¡No pensaba volver a besarla en la vida!.

-"Maldito Sirius"-susurró Hermione por quinta vez en diez minutos-"Te odio".

Aunque se lo repitiera mil veces sabía que eso no sería posible jamás. Por mucho que le pesase, y se odiara por ello, le quería. Aunque no podía sacarse el beso de aquella mañana de la cabeza se prometió firmemente no dejar que él descubriera lo que sintió, lo que sentía. No pensaba darle un motivo más para sus burlas.

-"¿Estás bien, Hermione?"-Ginny la miró preocupada mientras salía de la tercera casa de la lista que les había dado Luna.

-"¿Qué?"-preguntó distraída.

-"Estás rara, ausente."-contestó la pelirroja mirándola fijamente-"Y no paras de murmurar".

-"No te preocupes, es sólo… bueno otra pelea con Sirius"-contestó girándose para echar un nuevo vistazo a la fachada de la casa.

-"Así que es eso…"-Ginny hizo una mueca de comprensión mientras se guardaba la lista en el bolsillo de la túnica.

-"¿Qué quieres decir?"-preguntó Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

-"Hermione"-dijo su amiga cogiéndole de las manos-"Por mucho que intentes disimularlo bajo todo ese maquillaje, se te nota que has estado llorando"-la castaña gimió mordiéndose el labio, no quería que nadie supiera lo mucho que le había afectado Sirius-"¿Esta vez por qué ha sido?"-preguntó haciéndola caminar. Hermione se encogió de hombros, no pensaba contarle que Sirius estaba jugando con ella.

-"¿Ahora a donde?"-preguntó la castaña intentando cambiar de tema.

-"Una pequeña pensión cerca del cuartel de Aurores. La casera es bastante agradable y, según Luna, el alquiler es bastante barato".

-"Está bien, vamos"-contestó si mucho ánimo. Cerca del cuartel… cerca de Sirius.

-"No me has contestado"-dijo Ginny tras varios minutos de caminar en silencio. Hermione enrojeció por completo, pero decidió que su amiga se merecía una respuesta… relativa, claro.

-"Le dije que me iba de casa"-contestó escuetamente, no pensaba contarle nada sobre el beso de esa mañana. Se puso nerviosa y cerró los ojos intentando sacarse el vergonzoso episodio de la cabeza.

-"¡Hermione!"

-"¿Qué?"

-"¡No me estás escuchando!"-se quejó la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos.

-"Lo siento, Ginny"-se disculpó mirándola con ojos tristes.

-"No creo que marcharte sea buena idea, Hermione"-dijo su amiga mirándola seriamente-"Se que lo vas a pasar fatal".

-"No Ginny, ahora más que nunca tengo que salir de esa casa"-contestó reprimiendo un escalofrío. Sabía que si Sirius volvía a intentar retenerla no podría resistirse mucho más.

La pelirroja no preguntó nada más. Sabía que cuando Hermione estuviera lista le contaría todo. Pero la intrigaba la pelea de esa mañana, su amiga nunca se había mostrado así, estaba nerviosa y asustada, pero… ¿de qué?. Ginny la miró intentando descubrir sus pensamientos, algo había pasado entre ellos y ella iba a descubrirlo, al menos, eso esperaba.

Después de pasarse toda la mañana visitando posibles pisos, Hermione se decidió por el pequeño, pero acogedor cuarto de la pensión cerca del cuartel. Tenía todo lo que podía necesitar y la casera era una viejecita adorable que se encariñó enseguida con ella. Además, no pedía mucho dinero, lo que supuso un alivio para ella ya que hasta que no cumpliera los veintiuno no podía disponer de la cuenta que Sirius había abierto para ella en Gringotts.

Tras pedirle a la señora Warren que le guardara la habitación por unos días mientras solucionaba todo para la mudanza, Ginny y Hermione se marcharon hacia el Callejón Diagon para distraerse. Un helado siempre era una buena idea.

El callejón estaba abarrotado de gente, numerosos magos y brujas paseaban por los múltiples locales con todo tipo de objetos y animales dificultando el paso del, ya de por sí, serpenteante camino del Callejón.

-"¡Cuidado Hermione!"-gritó Ginny entre risas al ver como un pequeño estaba a punto de golpearle con su diminuta Saeta de Fuego, totalmente descontrolada.

-"¡Ven aquí, renacuajo!"-un hombre joven salió corriendo detrás del niño y le quitó la escoba para, tras controlarla, devolvérsela a su madre que le sonrió agradecida y se llevó a su hijo entre regañinas.

-"¡Sean!"-gritó la castaña esbozando la primera sonrisa del día mientras le abrazaba efusivamente-"No sabes lo mucho que te he echado de menos estos días"-añadió dejando que el chico la estrechara aun más con sus brazos.

-"Gracias por haber sujetado al chico, Sean"-dijo Ginny separando a la chica para poder abrazarlo ella-"Si no, a estas alturas sería titular en El Profeta: Increíble aurora atropellada por una mini-saeta"-dijo echándose a reír los tres.

-"Bueno, al menos saldrías preciosa en la foto"-exclamó el chico sonriendo-"Hola pelirroja"-añadió besándola en la mejilla.

-"Qué casualidad encontrarnos aquí"-comentó Hermione esquivando a una lechuza desorientada.

-"Más que casualidad, es el destino"-respondió el chico poniéndose al lado de la castaña pasándole una mano por la cintura-"He venido a traer mi escoba a la tienda de Quidditch, necesita un pequeño ajuste. ¿Y vosotras?"-preguntó echando a andar.

-"Vamos a Florean Fortescue a celebrar la reciente adquisición, de una pequeña pero acogedora habitación por un módico precio, de Hermione"-contestó Ginny sonriendo-"¿Nos acompañas?".

-"¡Por supuesto!"-respondió inmediatamente al ver el brillo de alegría en los ojos de Hermione.

Caminaron juntos hasta la pequeña terraza de la heladería que estaba abarrotada de gente debido al soleado día de mediados de agosto.

-"Hace demasiado calor"-dijo la castaña disfrutando de su helado de limón-"mmmm"-dijo cerrando los ojos con expresión de felicidad-"Esto está demasiado bueno".

-"Pues yo no cambio mi chocolate ni por todo el oro de Gringotts"-se rió Ginny atacando su helado con ansia.

-"Entonces"-dijo Sean reprimiendo una carcajada al ver a las chicas compitiendo por ver cual de ellas se metía la cucharada más grande en la boca-"¿Ya tienes sitio dónde quedarte?".

-"BBsssshi"-contestó Hermione haciendo muecas, se había metido una cucharada tan grande que el frío se le había subido a la cabeza-Es una pequeña habitación cerca del Cuartel"-añadió cuando pudo tragar el helado.

-"¿Estás segura?"-preguntó el chico poniéndose serio de repente.

-"Eso mismo le he dicho yo"-dijo Ginny encogiéndose de hombros-"Estoy segura de que Sirius va a poner el grito en el cielo".

-"Me da completamente igual"-dijo Hermione resuelta-"No pienso dejar que Sirius me organice la vida. Si no le gusta, ya sabe donde meterse sus opiniones".

Los chicos se echaron a reír escandalosamente. Los ojos de Sean brillaban al mirar a la castaña, esperaba que lo que estaba diciendo Hermione fuera verdad, porque ahora que la había vuelto a encontrar no pensaba alejarse de ella. Aunque significara enfrentarse al todopoderoso Sirius Black.

-"Bueno chicos"-dijo Ginny levantándose tras relamer la cucharilla intensamente-"Yo me voy, aún tengo que encontrar vestido".

-"¡Es verdad!, yo tampoco tengo nada que ponerme"-dijo Hermione haciendo una mueca-"Aunque, sinceramente, no tengo ni pizca de ganas de ir".

-"¿A dónde?"-preguntó Sean curioso.

-"Al baile anual del departamento de aurores"-contestó la pelirroja fingiendo expresión soñadora-"Se junta la flor y nata del departamento y cuando Kingsley bebe más de dos copas se pone a cantar el himno de los Chudleys con coreografía incluida"-añadió riéndose a carcajadas.

-"¿Y te lo quieres perder, cielo?"-preguntó Sean entre risas.

-"Bueno…"-titubeó Hermione borrando la sonrisa, esa palabra...-"Es que seguro que va Sirius… y no quiero…"-'_Y no quiero verlo colgado de una de sus rubias_', pensó desmoralizada.

-"Sí ese es el problema, yo puedo ir contigo"-le propuso sean sin darse cuenta de la sonrisilla pícara de la pelirroja-"Prometo no dejarte sola en ningún momento".

-"¿Lo dices en serio?"-preguntó Hermione esbozando una enorme sonrisa-"¿De verdad harías eso por mí?".

Sean la miró, pensando que sería capaz de bailarse un disco entero de las Brujas de Macbeth rodeado de trolls hambrientos sólo por que le dedicara una sonrisa suya.

-"Por supuesto que sí"-contestó mirándola completamente embobado-"Voy a ser la envidia de la noche"-añadió levantando una mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

Hermione llegó satisfecha a su casa, tenía un lugar al que ir cuando, por fin, se alejara de Sirius, se había comprado un vestido increíble, había pasado un estupendo día con su mejor amiga y tenía una cita con el hombre más adorable que había conocido en su vida.

Si no fuera por el maldito beso de esa mañana…

-"Basta Hermione"-se dijo en voz alta-"Deja de hacer el idiota".

-"¿Ahora hablas sola?".

-"¡Harry!"-exclamó dando un respingo-"¡Me has asus…!"-añadió dándose la vuelta. Pero no pudo terminar la frase, ya que una repentina carcajada emergió de lo más profundo de su garganta.

-"No se te ocurra reírte, te lo advierto"-amenazó el chico señalándola, completamente rojo, con su dedo índice.

La castaña lo intentó, pero la visión de Harry con unos pantalones de traje que le llegaban por las pantorrillas y una túnica de gala tres tallas más pequeña hizo que las lágrimas se le saltaran al intentar reprimir un ataque de risa.

-"El maldito traje que me iba a poner en el baile y ¡mira!"-exclamó señalándose a sí mismo-"Ha encogido completamente"-añadió dándose la vuelta para que Hermione lo viera desde todos los ángulos posibles-"¿Cómo voy a ir ahora?".

-"Pues llévalo a Madame Malkin y que te lo arregle, es así de sencillo"-contestó la chica acomodando sus bolsas en el sillón.

-"Las mujeres siempre lo veis todo así de fácil"-dijo Harry quitándose la túnica. La camisa blanca parecía haber corrido la misma suerte que el resto de la ropa.

-"Todo no, Harry"-suspiró sentándose en el brazo del sillón-"Sean va a venir conmigo al baile"-le dijo mirándolo fijamente mientras se mordía el labio esperando el sermón.

-"¿Lo sabe Sirius?"-preguntó Harry alzando una ceja.

-"¡Y dale!"-exclamó Hermione enfadada-"¡Sirius no es mi dueño!, estoy harta de que os penséis que puede dirigir mi vida"

-"Hermione… es tu tutor, se realista dirige tu vida".

-"No por mucho tiempo"-sentenció la chica cruzándose de brazos-"Y no, no sabe que voy a ir con Sean, pero espero contar con tu apoyo"-añadió mirándolo casi con súplica.

-"Ya sabes que lo tienes, cariño"-le contestó acercándose a ella-"Pero con una condición"-Hermione le miró tensa-"Sólo si me solucionas esto"-añadió señalándose a sí mismo con una medio sonrisa divertida.

-"Trato hecho"

Durante el resto de la semana Hermione se sintió tranquila. Sirius se había tenido que marchar, nuevamente, a una misión que lo tuvo alejado dos días de Grimmauld Place.

Aprovechando su marcha, la castaña, salió a cenar y a divertirse con Sean que cada día estaba más interesado en ella. Incluso el ambiente en el Ministerio era diferente cuando no estaba Sirius, llegando a ser tan relajado que Hermione no dudó en bromear con sus compañeros que la veían reírse como nunca.

El problema, llegó con la vuelta de Sirius y con el hecho de que se enterara repentinamente de que estaba saliendo, prácticamente a diario, con Sean. Resentido y celoso se dedicó a salir con cuanta rubia se le ponía a tiro, intentando sacarse de la cabeza la imagen constante de Hermione abrazada a Wood.

Hermione por su parte, dolida por la actitud de su tutor, consiguió desarrollar un complejo sistema de evasión constante para no tener que aguantar el continuo ir y venir de chicas y comprobar con sus propios ojos el trato, tan diferente al que recibía ella, que ofrecía a sus rubias.

Pero todo eso pasaría pronto, se repitió en más de una ocasión cuando se encerraba en su habitación a punto de dejarse llevar por las lágrimas. Pronto podría descansar y poner a salvo sus emociones, no volvería a sufrir por nadie.

Sirius parecía un león enjaulado. Odiaba tener que ir a esos absurdos bailes, pero era su obligación, y además no podía dejar de acudir, por ella, y menos ahora…

'_¡Maldita sea!'_

Se levantó del sillón mirando el reloj. Llevaba más de quince minutos arreglado, pero Harry y Hermione aún no habían bajado, sin poder contener los nervios comenzó a pasearse de un lado para otro de la sala.

El corazón comenzó a latirle rápidamente sólo de pensar en ella. Se moría por verla con su vestido nuevo, había estado hablando sin parar de lo mucho que le había costado encontrarlo… el vestido perfecto… No podía aguantar más la espera, necesitaba verla.

Soltó el aire lentamente mientras se pasaba, ofuscado, la mano por su rebelde pelo negro. Tendría que resignarse, no le quedaba otra opción. Ella iba a ir con el jugadorucho y él ya no podía hacer nada para impedirlo, sobre todo, ahora que se había dedicado a pasear a sus insulsas citas por las narices de la castaña todos los días.

Y no era lo que él deseaba¡maldita sea¿Cómo iba a serlo cuando sólo pensaba en la boca de Hermione?, pero los celos le estaban matando y su maldita conciencia no dejaba de repetirle que era demasiado joven para él y que probablemente sólo fuera un capricho pasajero para ella. Además estaba demasiado mayor para los juegos y le espantaba la idea de tener cualquier tipo de compromiso. Si de algo estaba totalmente seguro es que con Hermione no habría medias tintas, una vez que hubiera caído, con ella sería o todo el lote o nada…

De pronto una imagen le invadió la cabeza, _'Niños'_, sonrió de lado intentando imaginarse una preciosa niña de cabello rebelde y ojos grises…

Su sonrisa se borró tan rápido como había aparecido en su cara, mientras agitaba la cabeza negando asustado. ¡No podía permitirse pensar semejante tontería!, y menos ahora… ahora ya era completamente imposible. Tendría que aguantarse las ganas de tenerla para él esa noche y, para colmo, no le quedaba más remedio que soportar la presencia de Sean.

Se removió inquieto sabiendo que, en unos minutos, el chico vendría a buscarla y ella sonreiría y le besaría y le…

'_Mierda_'

No podía seguir así. Tenía que sacársela de la cabeza, tal vez, lo mejor es que estuviera con Sean, pensó apretando los puños, pero al imaginarlos juntos, acariciándose…

-"¡No¡Maldita sea!"-rugió furioso dando un golpe al respaldo del sillón-"No pienso permitirlo".

En ese momento el sonido del timbre lo sacó de sus pensamientos devolviéndolo a la realidad. Y la cruel realidad era que sería Sean el que la tendría entres sus brazos esa noche…

-"Sirius"-gritó una voz desde la cocina-"¿Puedes abrir tú?"

-"Claro, Harry"-contestó el moreno entre dientes-"Será un placer".

Hermione pegó un respingo cuando sonó el timbre. Sean ya estaba ahí…

'_¡Sean!'_

Rápidamente se puso las sandalias y caminó casi corriendo hacia las escaleras rogando a Merlin que fuera Harry el que abriera la puerta. Cuando llegó a las escaleras un par de cabezas se giraron hacia ella con expresiones de asombro y aprobación.

Nerviosa, tragó saliva. Sirius la miraba como si fuera lo único que estuviera en la habitación. No le quitaba los ojos de encima y su mirada gris estaba tan fija que su corazón amenazó con salírsele del pecho. Obligándose a apartar la vista del moreno, giró sus ojos hacia sean que la miraba sonriente con una expresión de satisfacción en el rostro.

-"Hola Sean"-dijo la castaña sonriéndole ampliamente. El gruñido de Sirius cortó la siguiente frase que iba a pronunciar la chica.

-"Hermione…"-dijo Sean intentando obviar la mirada celosa que le dirigía el hombre a la chica-"Estás increíble"

Sirius la miró de arriba abajo recorriéndola con tal intensidad que ella enrojeció tan bruscamente que sintió la necesidad de salir de allí corriendo tan torpemente, que tropezó en el último peldaño y cayó directamente en los brazos de Sirius.

-"Lo… lo siento"-balbuceó intentando separarse del hombre, que la soltó a regañadientes dirigiendo una posesiva mirada de soslayo hacia Sean.

-"No pasa nada"-susurró Sirius ignorando la presencia del chico, mientras la ponía derecha tocándola más tiempo del necesario.

-"Ya estoy listo"-dijo Harry entrando en la sala, enarcando las cejas al ver la rigidez de los tres-"¿Ha pasado algo?"

-"No"-contestó Sirius tranquilamente-"¿Nos vamos?"-Hermione le miró sorprendida mientras se agarraba del brazo de Sean.

-"¿Vas a venir con nosotros?"-preguntó mirándole tristemente, se imaginaba que iría a por su cita.

-"Sí"-contestó Sirius entrecerrando los ojos-"¿Algún problema?"-añadió serio mirando directamente a Sean. Harry carraspeo aclarándose la garganta e hizo gestos para salir y evitar la pelea que se veía venir.

-"No"-contestó ella sorprendiéndose nuevamente-"Sólo pensé… bueno, pensé que te irías a recoger a tu cita, nada más"-añadió apretando inconscientemente el brazo de Sean quien paseó su mirada entre Sirius y Hermione, que se miraban ignorando a los demás, comprendiendo de pronto muchas cosas.

-"Voy solo"-dijo Sirius sin dar más explicaciones-"Vámonos"-Tras esto abrió la puerta y con un rápido movimiento de su mano, les indicó que salieran.

-"¡Vaya!"-exclamó Ginny sentándose junto a Sean que estaba contándole una divertida anécdota a la castaña-"Vivir para ver¡Remus bailando!"

-"Eh"-dijo Hermione aun riéndose a carcajadas-"Pues no lo hace nada mal".

-"No como la pobre Tonks"-añadió el chico intentando no reírse de su desastroso juego de pies.

-"Todo lo que tiene de buena Auror, lo tiene de desastre en todo lo demás"-comentó la castaña sin quitar la vista de la pista mientras se colocaba un rebelde rizo que se le había escapado de su recogido.

Los tres enfocaron la mirada en la inusual pareja que hacían el licántropo y la metamorfomaga. Él, con una túnica de gala y ella, deslumbrante, con su vestido azul y su escandaloso y largo pelo rosa reclamaban la atención de todos los presentes que conversaban con una alegre tranquilidad.

Todos, menos Sirius, quien no perdía detalle del más leve movimiento de Hermione que se mostraba completamente feliz, riendo con sus amigos. Le molestaba profundamente que sólo riera cuando estaba con el estúpido de Sean, le brillaban los ojos y su cara parecía revivir. Pero cuando estaba con él… la sonrisa se le borraba inmediatamente de la cara.

Furioso, agarró su vaso y se lo bebió de un trago.

-"Si no paras voy a tener que llevarte a rastras"-dijo Harry sentándose junto a su padrino-"Ya llevas tres copas con esa".

-"¿Es que me vigilas?"-gruñó el hombre sin despegar ni un momento los ojos de la chica, que seguía ajena a sus miradas-"Te voy a contar un secreto, ya soy mayorcito".

-"No sé, a veces parece que…"-comenzó a decir el chico callándose de golpe. Tragó saliva y rezó por que Sirius no cumpliera la amenaza que se veía descaradamente en sus ojos grises.

-"Hola chicos"-la salvación llegó reencarnada en el cuerpo de un larguirucho pelirrojo.

-"¡Hola Ron!"-contestó Harry aliviado por la distracción-"¿Y Luna?"-El pelirrojo chasqueo la lengua, molesto.

-"No ha podido venir"-contestó Ron sentándose con ellos bruscamente-"su padre la ha mandado a cubrir un reportaje todo el fin de semana"-añadió cruzándose, enfadado, de brazos.

-"Entonces¿Has venido solo?"-preguntó Harry quitándole de las manos una nueva copa a Sirius.

-"No, He venido con Ginny"-contestó el pelirrojo poniendo cara de patetismo-"Se ha sentado con Hermione y Sean".

Sirius apretó una de las copas vacías hasta casi hacerla estallar, no podía sacar la vista de encima a la chica. Si tan solo pudiera poner una mano encima al maldito sean… al menos, ahora parecía más interesado en la pelirroja a la que rodeaba con el brazo por la cintura y la hablaba muy cerca del oído.

-"Por qué no os habéis sentado juntos?"-preguntó Ron al cabo de un rato, bastante curioso.

-"Porque parecían tener mucha prisa en quedarse solos"-Gruñó Sirius apartando la mirada de la chica dando un pequeño golpe con su puño en la mesa-"Disculpadme".

Sin mediar más palabra se levantó bruscamente para dirigirse a la barra. Le importaba un cuerno beber hasta perder el conocimiento, pero por Dios que necesitaba otra copa.

-"¿Qué le pasa a éste?"-preguntó Ron abriendo los ojos como platos.

-"Sean"-contestó escuetamente Harry señalando al aludido que seguía hablando animadamente con las chicas.

-"Oh, mierda"

-"Exacto".

-"Menos mal que no te importa que no nos hayamos sentado con tu tutor"-comentó Sean sentándose tras haberse pegado en la barra por tres refrescos. Quería empezar a tantear el terreno que estaba pisando, porque o su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada, o entre Hermione y su tutor pasaba algo más que las simples peleas por la excesiva protección paternal…

-"No hace falta que me des las gracias"-contestó la chica arrugando la nariz-"Yo soy la primera que no quiere estar cerca de él"-añadió mirando como Sirius se levantaba de su mesa y se dirigía de muy mal humor a la barra.

Sean giró la cabeza y comprobó la dirección que había seguido la mirada de la chica. Definitivamente ahí estaba pasando algo. El comportamiento de Hermione hacia el hombre no correspondía con el de una "hija" agobiada, más bien, parecía dolida con su comportamiento. Y Sirius… podía ver los celos llameando en sus ojos cada vez que lo miraba. Muy a su pesar, sabía que la castaña no le daría ninguna oportunidad. Estaba loca por Sirius.

-"¿Quieres bailar?"-preguntó de pronto levantándose y extendiendo una mano hacia la chica. Si no podía ser algo más que su amigo, al menos se conformaría estando a su lado.

Hermione se levantó sonriendo y, aceptando su mano, se dio la vuelta mostrando el increíble diseño que llevaba, mientras, Ginny se despedía de ellos para perderse en la pista.

Caminaron despacio hacia el centro de la pista de baile, donde bastantes miradas curiosas se centraron en la figura de la chica, que ajena a todo, no vio la intensa mirada de un bastante celoso Sirius que tenía la mirada perdida en ella.

Sean la acercó a él y le sonrió acompasando sus movimientos a los de Hermione haciéndola dar vueltas por la pista moviendo la falda de su vestido de seda blanco provocando un suave cosquilleo en el cuerpo de la castaña.

Hermione le miró pensando con tristeza lo mucho que le gustaría poder enamorarse de sean y poder formar una familia con él. No le costaba imaginárselo en su propia casa, ayudándola en todo momento, enseñando a su hijo a montar en escoba… a su hijo de enormes ojos grises…

Con un movimiento algo brusco, pestañeó rápidamente intentando borrar de su mente la visión de un niño idéntico a Sirius. Debía dejar de torturarse con esas tonterías, ahora estaba con Sean, iba a disfrutar de la noche, y cuando acabara todo… se largaría y se dedicaría a vivir su vida, sola, pero tranquila.

-"¿Estás bien?"-preguntó el chico al darse cuenta de su expresión ausente.

-"Sí, lo siento"-contestó ella disculpándose con una inocente sonrisa. De pronto giró la cabeza y su mirada se encontró con la del hombre que echaba chispas por los ojos, Hermione aguantó la respiración sintiendo como todo daba vueltas a su alrededor-Solo estaba pensando en…"

-"Ya lo sé"-la cortó él sin brusquedad-"Pero hemos venido a divertirnos. Disfruta de la noche"-la chica le miró agradecida, aunque entre ellos no pasara nunca nada siempre sería un gran amigo.

Sirius se revolvió como una bestia enjaulada apartando la vista de la pareja, no podría soportar ni una sonrisita más sin partirle la cara a Wood. Sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias, se acercó a la mesa donde Harry estaba hablando con una guapa morena que estudió con ellos en la Academia de aurores y con la que, el chico, había compartido más de una guardia. Con una sexy sonrisa, se acercó a la morena y tomándola de la cintura se la llevó a pista de baile pegándola demasiado a su cuerpo.

Harry los miró bailar, sorprendido y bastante dolido. Su padrino se estaba comportando como un perfecto idiota, como si no tuviera bastante con las mujeres que babeaban detrás de él, ahora iba a por las que ni siquiera eran su tipo. Porque Brooke no lo era.

Echándoles una última mirada, salió escopetado de la fiesta.

Cuando Hermione los vio bailar fue como recibir una bofetada de realidad, volviendo sus vivos ojos castaños en frío hielo. Sean ladeó la cabeza para observar que había provocado el cambio en la chica… Sirius bailando con una preciosa morena que parecía fundirse a él a cada momento. Al darse cuenta, la abrazó prometiéndose que haría lo que estuviera en su mano para hacerla feliz.

-"¿Dónde está Harry?"-Sirius después de dejar a Brooke sentada en su mesa se acercó a la pareja que aún seguía bailando abrazada.

-"¿Qué?"-contestó Hermione sorprendida girando la cabeza para mirarlo. No le había visto llegar-"¿Harry?"-frunció el ceño para desterrar las odiosas imágenes de Brooke pegada a él mientras una sensación de miedo la invadía por completo.

-"Sí, Harry"-contestó exasperado. ¿Tan a gusto estaba que no se había dado cuenta?-"No lo veo desde hace un rato"-sin esperar contestación la separó de Sean y la rodeó con sus brazos-"¿Me permites?, creo que es mi turno"-añadió mirando al chico mientras la abrazaba más fuerte.

Sean se apartó inmediatamente haciendo un vago gesto con la mano y sonriendo de medio lado se giró.

-"Es toda tuya"-le contestó con tristeza-"Siempre lo ha sido"-añadió en un suave susurro inaudible mientras caminaba hacia una alegre pelirroja que lo miraba con una amplia sonrisa.

Hermione se puso roja de inmediato notando como el corazón se le desbocaba y el pulso le resonaba escandalosamente en los oídos. Intentó tranquilizarse, después de todo sólo le había pedido un baile. Pero todo su esfuerzo fue en vano, al sentir cada vez más cerca el masculino cuerpo del hombre y sin poder evitarlo, sus sentidos se concentraron en la áspera mano que le acariciaba lentamente la espalda.

El hombre no sabía porqué estaba haciendo aquello. Debería seguir con su plan de indiferencia… pero tenía que admitirse a sí mismo que había sacado a bailar a Brooke buscando una reacción celosa en Hermione… que bailaba indiferente a todo entre los brazos de Wood. Lo que el hombre no podía llegar a comprender, es que si la castaña no se atrevía a mirar en su dirección era únicamente para no delatar el dolor que le producía verlo junto a la chica de la que Harry estaba enamorado...

-"Sirius no..."-se quejó Hermione retorciéndose levemente al ver que el moreno la pegaba demasiado a él.

-"Shhhh, apoya la cabeza en mi hombro".

-"No... no deberías..."-pero obedeció, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por sus lentos y acompasados movimientos, refugiándose en los brazos de Sirius que la apretó fuertemente en su abrazo.

No volvieron a hablar, si no que se quedaron bailando hasta que una pequeña e irritante presencia les separó bruscamente.

-"Sirius¿podrías acompañarme a casa?".

-"¿Brooke?"-Sirius se sorprendió de ver a la despampanante morena sonriéndole como si fuera el hombre de su vida-"Lo siento, ahora no es buen momento"-contestó serio, bastante irritado por la interrupción de la morena. Apretó los labios en una fina línea, dándose cuenta de que sacar a bailar a Brooke había sido un tremendo error.

-"Pero es que estoy cansada y mi acompañante se ha marchado muy pronto"-contestó la morena frunciendo los labios-"Harry me había prometido acompañarme pero no lo encuentro. Y como vivo en un barrio muggle..."-añadió sonriendo dulcemente-"Pensé que tú..."-pestañeó coqueta.

-"No importa, Sirius"-se apresuró a decir Hermione aguantando las ganas de patearla y disfrazando su disgusto con una sonrisa-"Me voy con Sean"-añadió encogiéndose de hombros. No soportaría verla coquetear con él ni un minuto más, pobre Harry... no se lo merecía.

-"Claro"-dijo el hombre secamente-"Tienes que volver con Sean"-añadió aguantando el enfado y rodeando a Brooke por la cintura la sacó de la pista a rastras.

-"Gracias por traerme, Sean"

-"De nada, preciosa"-contestó él sonriendo-"Lo único que siento es que no hayas podido disfrutar demasiado de la fiesta".

-"¿Y quién te ha dicho que no lo he hecho?"-preguntó la castaña alzando los ojos.

-"Tu cara"-ella le miró frunciendo el ceño-"Vi como mirabas a Sirius".

-"¡No tiene...!"-balbuceó Hermione enrojeciendo. Separándose bruscamente de él.

-"No estoy ciego, Hermione"-dijo el chico acariciándole suavemente la barbilla-"Se el terreno que piso".

-"Lo siento mucho, Sean"-dijo ella agachando la cabeza-"Eres demasiado importante para mí y por nada del mundo querría hacerte..."

-"¿Daño?"-terminó la frase por ella mientras la obligaba a mirarle a los ojos-"No lo sientas por mí, Hermione. Porque no soy ningún santo."-añadió cogiéndole la cara con sus manos-"Y te prometo que si él no hace nada al respecto, pienso casarme contigo".

La castaña abrió la boca sorprendida y Sean no perdió la ocasión para juntar sus labios en un beso decidido, intentando poner toda su experiencia y amor en él. La besó despacio, con pericia y pasión, pero notó tristemente que Hermione no le respondía. Aunque no debía sorprenderlo la decepción le nubló el pensamiento.

-"Buenas noches, Hermione"-dijo separándose lentamente de ella.

-"Lo siento mucho, Sean".

Hermione entró cabizbaja en la casa mientras un súbito ataque de ira se apoderaba de ella. ¡¿Cómo podía llegar a ser tan idiota?!, tenía a un hombre estupendo que quería casarse con ella y sólo podía pensar en la manera menos dolorosa de negarse a ese disparate. Debía de estar loca, pensó pasándose una mano por la frente, para rechazarlo de esa manera.

Sin mucho ánimo dejó el bolso en la mesita del hall y entró bruscamente en el salón mientras maldecía sin parar el día que nació el estúpido de Sirius Black.

-"¡Harry!"-exclamó abriendo los ojos como platos corriendo hacia el sillón-"¿Qué haces así?".

Harry la miró con ojos vidriosos y una botella de Whisky de fuego en la mano, brindando aparatosamente con ella.

-"Hooll... la Her... mioooooo…ne"-gritó el chico intentando levantarse y cayendo inevitablemente de nuevo al sillón.

-"¡Estás borracho!"-exclamó la chica poniéndose los brazos en jarras.

-"Pssssssiiiie"-contestó él bebiendo un largo trago-"A la salud del cabr... de Sirius".

-"Oh, Merlin"-gimió la chica al ver el estado de su amigo-"Voy a cambiarme, ahora vuelvo".

Sirius salió del coche dando un tremendo portazo. La noche había resultado ser un auténtico desastre.

Había hecho el ridículo delante de Hermione, había bebido tanto que un insistente dolor de cabeza le estaba empezando a martillear las sienes y para colmo había tenido que aguantar el coqueteo incesante de Brooke a la que había dejado plantada sin contemplaciones en la puerta de su casa.

Ahora lo único que quería, pensó abriendo la puerta de la casa y caminando hacia el salón, era darse una larga ducha y enterrar la cabeza en su cómoda almohada.

-"¿Pero qué mierda...?"

La ducha tendría que esperar.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Bueno¿Qué os ha parecido?**

**De este capítulo a mi me gustaría destacar la actitud de Sean... es un cielo!!! La pena es que Hermione solo siente una buena amistad por él, pero no os preocupéis que no se va a quedar solito... jejejejejeje (eso si tendréis que esperar al epílogo muahahahahahahaha)**

**Por otro lado el torpe de Sirius no se ha dado cuenta de que ha sacado a bailar a la chica que le gusta a Harry y claro el pobre no ha tenido más remedio que ahogar sus penas en alcohol. Brooke... bueno mejor no os lo cuento... ¿qué pasará con ella...?**

**Bueno, os prometo que el próximo capítulo comienza con mucha acción... ¿qué será lo que ve Sirius nada más entrar en Grimmauld Place?, os prometo que será muuuy divertido.**

**Así que ya sabéis, si os ha gustado el capítulo (tanto como si no) dejadme un review para saberlo me encanta saber vuestras opiniones!!!**

**Y gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, especiales a todos aquellos que me los habéis dejado: **_**herminione, Isabella, RociRadcliffe, emeraude.lefey , HoneyBeeM, mica-prongs, sabrinablack1990, Diony Black Potter, Kavy-Lostday, Siara-love, rasaaabe, BiAnK rAdClIfFe, Klass2008, Mira Black Lupin, MoLly Strife, eu, El Collar De Perlas, Sucubos.**_** Sois vosotras las que hacéis que disfrute tanto escribiendo!!**

**Muchos besotes**

**Bye **

**Leonysse Weasley.**

**PD: mi correo electrónico es (alguna me lo habéis pedido) Está a nombre le Lily Evans jejejejejeje (ya os lo explicaré algún día) y tiene su propio espacio. No me suelo conectar mucho, pero si alguno queréis añadiros al messenger aquí os lo dejo.**

**Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaao**


	5. CAPITULO 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen (por desgracia), todos ellos, los lugares, los nombres, etc, son únicos y genuinos de la inigualable J.K.Rowling.**

**Bueno Hoooooooooola a todos!!!! Ya he vuelto de vacaciones snif snif, pero eso significa que tengo un capítulo nuevo recién salidiiiiiiiiiiiiiito del horno.**

**Como ya os comenté, este capítulo es ligeramente más corto que los anteriores (ya os dije que iba a partir el último capítulo en dos), aunque me ha quedado algo más largo que en un principio ya que lo he modificado un poquito...**

**Espero que os guste!!!!!**

**Por cierto lamento haber tardado un poquito más en subir el capítulo pero tengo una justificación de fuerza mayor... Me he estado leyendo Deathly Hallows!!!!!! Es increíble y absolutamente impresionante!!!!!**

**Bueno, ahora sí os dejo con el capítulo**

**Chaaaaau!!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

-"¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?"

Sirius se quedó estático junto a la puerta que daba acceso al salón. Sus ojos, desproporcionadamente abiertos, pestañeaban incrédulos ante lo que estaban viendo. Con paso vacilante se acercó al sofá, cerrando sus puños tan fuertemente que los nudillos se habían quedado completamente blancos.

-"Pues ya vessss, Sirius"-contestó la voz de la castaña, no muy serena al oírlo entrar en el salón-"Essstamoss celebrando..."-añadió intentando ponerse derecha en el sofá mientras agitaba en su mano lo poco que le quedaba de la copa de whisky de fuego.

-"...Que ereeees un cooompleto capullo"-añadió Harry antes de que Hermione cayera encima de él entre un ataque de risas escandalosas.

Sirius rodeó el sofá mientras notaba como la vena de su cuello se hinchaba hasta proporciones alarmantes.

-"¡Estáis borrachos!"-gritó furioso contemplando atónito la escena. Debía de tratarse de una mala jugada de su imaginación... no podía ser verdad lo que estaba viendo...

Tumbado encima del sofá, y con unos boxers como única indumentaria, Harry estaba espatarrado y rodeado de botellas de licor, mientras que Hermione, con su pequeño y políticamente incorrecto camisón, se retorcía riéndose a horcajadas encima del chico, obviando como se le subía la pequeña prenda que dejaba más que a la vista su diminuta y sexy ropa interior.

-"¿Coomo te hass... dado cuennta, Siriiiuss?"-preguntó el chico entre risas mientras ponía las dos manos en el trasero de la castaña consiguiendo que la expresión del hombre se desencajara más de lo que ya estaba-"Hermione, vaaamos a caantarrr en hooonor de mi padrino"-añadió casi escupiendo la última palabra.

-"Siiiiee"-gritó ella aplastando las zonas bajas de su amigo-"Lo sssiento Harrdy"-se disculpó sin dejar de reírse.

-"No passa nada, nena"-contestó el chico esbozando una pícara sonrisa-"poddrías repetirlo otra vezz"-los se echaron nuevamente a reír de forma escandalosa.

-"¡Bueno, basta ya!"-gritó el hombre a punto de explotar. Daba gracias a Merlín por haber llegado a tiempo, unos minutos más y ellos podrían... podrían... se pasó la mano por el pelo revuelto intentando dominar las ganas de partirle la cara a su ahijado mientras paseaba la vista por el revoltijo de ropas que había por el suelo, sin saber como enfrentar la situación-"¿Me vais a explicar que significa todo esto?"-añadió señalando a su alrededor-"Y ¡quítale las manos de encima!".

-"¿Por qué?"-gritó Hermione frunciendo cómicamente el ceño-"Sssi estamos haciendo essto es todo por tu culpa, cielito mío"-comentó poniéndose de rodillas en el sofá y haciendo con el brusco movimiento que se le cayera el tirante-"Todo por tu maldita culpa"-añadió riéndose ante la expresión de verdadero desconcierto de Sirius.

-"¿Por mi culpa?"-gruñó el hombre apretando aún más los puños-"¿Por eso has desnudado a Harry?"-espetó señalándole, completamente colérico. Estaba absolutamente celoso y le daba igual que se tratara de su ahijado, en cuanto se recuperara de la borrachera, por Dios que le partiría las piernas por haber tocado a su chica.

-"¡Puess claro!"-contestó encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera lo más obvio-"Necesitaba un hombre"-añadió haciendo verdadero énfasis en la palabra 'hombre', cayéndose de nuevo encima de Harry que estaba cantando una grosera canción de taberna-"Y él..."-intentó explicar entre un nuevo ataque de risas ignorando el fuego en los ojos de su tutor-"Quería vengarsse de ti por haberte ligado a sssu chica".

-"¿Su chica?"-preguntó totalmente atónico intentando controlar las ansias de despedazar a Harry que había vuelto a poner las manos encima de Hermione y las subía acariciándole las piernas.

-"Sssie, tito Sirius"-contestó el chico en tono sarcástico alcanzando de nuevo el trasero de la chica-"Estoy loco por ella y tu lo ssabías... asssí que decidisste acossstarte con Brooke"-Sirius abrió los ojos como platos, él no había... sólo la había dejado en su casa, a pesar de la insistente invitación de ella a que pasara a tomar una copa... y él, no tenía ni idea de que la chica de la que tanto le hablaba Harry fuera Brooke...¡No tenía ni idea!-"Y por esso..."-continuó hablando Harry-"He decidido que le voy a hacer el amor a Hermione. Ojo por ojo"-añadió e inmediatamente continuó entonando la estúpida cancioncilla, seguido por los coros de Hermione.

-"¡Si no le quitas las manos de encima te las rompo, Harry!"-exclamó al borde de la histeria-"¡Es suficiente!, yo no sabía que era Brooke la chica de la que me hablabas, y sólo bailé con ella y la llevé a su casa...".

-"Noss da lo missmo, Ssirius"-contestó la castaña estirándose despacio encima del chico-"Ahora Harry y yo hemoss hecho un pacto"-añadió retándole con la mirada.

-"Sssí, hemoss decidido que noss conssolaremoss juntoss¿Verdad cielo?"-Harry apretó su cuerpo al de su amiga disfrutando de la cara de ira apenas reprimida de su padrino. Sabía lo que más le dolía y no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad de hacerle pasar por todo lo que él había pasado esa noche...

-"Ssssie,"-asintió la castaña retirándose la maraña de rizos revueltos de su frente-"Y tu ssobras, Ssirius"-le espetó tensa mirándole a los ojos-"Vuelve con tus rubiass".

Sirius no pudo contenerse más y salió como una estampida de la habitación, necesitaba serenarse, necesitaba... ¡Dios!, necesitaba desquitarse contra algo, machacar algo... o a alguien, a alguien que era su ahijado... el hijo de su mejor amigo...

-"¡Al cuerno con James!"-gritó en la cocina dando un estruendoso golpe a la encimera. En esos momentos le importaba bien poco que fuera el hijo de James y Lily el que estuviera tumbado en el sofá... sólo veía a un hombre joven que estaba poniéndole las manos encima a la chica que lo estaba volviendo loco.

Procurando tener las manos ocupadas para reprimir el inquietante deseo homicida que se estaba apoderando poco a poco de su cuerpo, Sirius rebuscó entre los armarios lo necesario para hacer un café bien fuerte, que haría engullir a ese par de irresponsables para poder después ajustar cuentas con ellos, pero cuando volvió al salón rezando para que Harry hubiera mantenido las manos alejadas de Hermione, un suspiro de alivio salió de su garganta.

Se habían quedado dormidos.

Con el corazón aún desbocado, dejó las tazas encima de la mesa y con todo el cuidado del que era capaz, teniendo en cuenta la situación, cogió a Hermione en brazos y la sentó suavemente en uno de los pequeños sillones que rodeaban la mesita. Después, tras retirar las botellas vacías, tapó a Harry con una manta y con un movimiento de su varita dejó el salón como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-"Merlín..."-Aun no entendía como habían podido llegar a esa situación de absurdos malentendidos... por un baile estúpido casi...

Maldiciéndose por decimonovena vez, giró la cabeza para observar a los chicos, sintiéndose de pronto demasiado viejo y pensó por primera vez en su vida que se había equivocado completamente al enfocar la situación.

Jamás podría haber adivinado que un soso baile con Brooke hubiera desencadenado aquello. Él sólo quería demostrar... ni siquiera lo sabía, pero de lo que estaba completamente seguro era de que no quería empujarla a los brazos de Sean¡maldita sea¡y mucho menos de Harry!.

Inspiró profundamente y soltó el aire despacio intentando poner en orden sus ideas mientras se agachaba para coger, nuevamente, en brazos a la castaña que se acurrucó como un pequeño gato a su cuerpo disparándole el pulso aceleradamente, y caminó hacia su habitación.

-"Eres odioso"-susurró la chica rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos y apoyando la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro.

Sirius se puso completamente tenso y cerró los ojos por unos segundos para intentar controlar la situación... si seguía así iba a perder el poco autocontrol que le quedaba.

-"Lo sé, Hermione"-contestó al fin, tragando saliva mientras subía tembloroso, por las escaleras.

-"Yo sólo quería que te fijaras en mi..."-la voz de la chica era apenas audible pero eso no evitó que el hombre sintiera un pequeño cosquilleo al notar moverse sus labios contra su acalorada piel-"Y tú... divirtiéndote en casa de Brooke..."-suspiró apretándose más a él sin ser consciente en absoluto.

-"Eso no es cierto"-dijo el moreno entrando a la habitación de la chica. Tras unos instantes de duda, cerró la puerta con el pie-"Sólo la llevé a su casa. Y no sabía lo que sentía Harry".

-"Sí, pero sí sabías lo que sentía yo"-contestó Hermione con voz pastosa. Era el alcohol el que hablaba por ella, se dijo Sirius notando como su cuerpo reaccionaba aún más ante sus palabras-"Y te dio igual"-añadió amargamente mientras separaba sus brazos del cuello del hombre al sentirse segura encima de la cama. Lánguidamente se estiró dejando ver nuevamente la total extensión se sus piernas.

Sirius la miró fijamente intentando serenar su pulso, pero ella no se lo ponía nada fácil, pensó, al observar cómo, desinhibida a causa de la bebida, se retorcía buscando una postura más cómoda descolocándose la escasa prenda y desparramando sus rizos por la almohada. Cerró los ojos intentando infructuosamente serenarse, pero fue mucho peor, porque no podía dejar de imaginarse los rebeldes rizos de la castaña en la almohada... de su propia cama...

-"Hermione..."-susurró el hombre con voz estrangulada.

-"Estoy harta, Sirius"-gruñó la chica estirándose encima de los almohadones de su cama-"He decidido que tengo que salir de tu vida antes de que sea demasiado tarde".

Sirius, completamente rendido, exhaló el aire que, sin darse cuenta, había retenido en sus pulmones y se sentó junto a ella extendiendo los brazos a sus costados para aprisionarla en un abrazo, sabiendo que estaba irremediablemente perdido. Con la respiración cada vez más agitada fijó sus ojos grises en los de ella de una manera que la hizo sonrojar y poco a poco fue bajando la cabeza hasta que su aliento rozó los labios de la chica que se abrieron involuntariamente.

-"Ya es demasiado tarde"-dijo enfadado consigo mismo, sabía que debería salir de allí antes de que...

Ignorando la voz de su conciencia, cerró la mínima distancia que los separaba acariciándola suavemente los labios con su boca. La chica, inconscientemente emitió un pequeño sonido de sorpresa mientras sus manos rodeaban nuevamente el cuello de su tutor. Sirius se tensó al sentir la caricia y volvió el beso más fuerte, haciéndolo intenso y posesivo y obligando a los labios de la chica a abrirse para profundizar completamente el beso.

La castaña abrió los ojos sobresaltada, su corazón desbocado latía rápidamente amenazando con salirse en cualquier momento, su mente le gritaba que era una locura pero la demanda urgente de la boca de Sirius acalló todo resto de conciencia... sólo podía sentir... era lo que había estado esperando tanto... Dejándose llevar por completo, metió las manos por debajo de la camisa del hombre y se acomodó en la cama para facilitarle la postura.

Sin perder tiempo, Sirius se tumbó encima de ella moviendo sus manos nerviosas por las piernas de Hermione quien, incapaz de estarse quieta las había enredado con las suyas mientras le recorría la espalda con sus manos temblorosas dejándose llevar por lo que tanto tiempo llevaba deseando. El hombre soltó un gemido de impaciencia, sabía que se le estaba yendo de las manos... un minuto más y no sería capaz de parar a tiempo...

La boca de Sirius rodó hacia su cuello haciéndole soltar un pequeño gemido de satisfacción, que, con la respiración completamente agitada, fue incapaz de reprimir. Mientras Hermione, dejándose llevar por el instinto deslizó las manos por el velludo pecho del hombre acariciándole hasta llegar a su abdomen para desabrochar su estrecho pantalón.

El moreno exclamó un ronco sonido al sentir las caricias. Prácticamente fuera de control, le bajó los tirantes del camisón dejando un rastro de besos a su paso mientras deslizaba sus labios cada vez más abajo...

-"¡Sirius...!"-exclamó Hermione arqueándose al notar su boca mientras sus manos se perdían entre su pelo rogándole por más caricias.

Pero esa simple súplica bastó para hacerle recobrar la cordura.

-"¡Dios Mío!..."-exclamó deteniéndose bruscamente-"¿Qué estoy haciendo?"-Tembloroso y frustrado se levantó rápidamente separándose de Hermione que lo miraba con deseo y confusión.

-"Sirius... ¿Qué?"

-"Será mejor que te vistas, Hermione"-contestó caminando de un lado para otro mientras agitaba la cabeza y se maldecía por haberse dejado arrastrar por sus instintos-"Tu no... tu estás... has bebido y seguramente..."-balbuceó intentando justificar lo imposible.

Ella le miró confusa sintiéndose una completa estúpida. Se había dejado llevar... estaba borracha... seguramente él pensaría que era una... una... se tapó la cara con las manos asustada de su propia reacción, no podía controlar lo que le pasaba cuando él la tocaba, pero él... ¿por qué Sirius se comportaba de esa manera?. Frunció el ceño intentando dar una explicación razonable al comportamiento de su tutor, no lograba entender el cambio tan drástico en la actitud de él... casi habría jurado que por un momento había sentido... debía ser por culpa del alcohol porque si de algo estaba segura es que Sirius jamás la consideraría...

En vista de que la castaña no se movía, Sirius le colocó el camisón y separando las revueltas sábanas la metió en la cama. Hermione no protestó, se dejó llevar como una autómata, muerta de vergüenza de que Sirius pensara que ella era... le miró tímidamente esperando algún reproche de su parte... que no llegó. El hombre se limitó a perderse en los ojos de la chica durante unos eternos minutos en lo que Hermione pensó que realmente sentía más por ella de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado. Pero toda esperanza se desvaneció cuando Sirius, sin pronunciar palabra, se giró y salió por la puerta rápidamente.

Iba a necesitar otra ducha... bien fría...

Hermione ignoró el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse y se acurrucó en la cama cerrando los ojos completamente avergonzada, jurando no volver a beber en lo que le quedara de vida.

**XxXxX**

**XxXxX**

-"¡Oh... mierda!"-la voz gangosa de Hermione se oyó tenue desde debajo de la descolocada almohada.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, intentando ignorar a las siete blugders que le estaban martilleando en la cabeza sin parar. Despacio, se giró y se hundió, aún más, entre el lío de sábanas.

-"Oh, Merlín..."-gimió en voz alta, enrojeciendo completamente. Inconsciente, se acurrucó contra la almohada cerrando los ojos para intentar no recordar.

Pero le era imposible, retazos de la noche se agolpaban en su cabeza haciéndola avergonzarse de su propio comportamiento. Sirius pensaría lo peor de ella... y a ella ya no le quedaría ninguna excusa para seguir soñando.

Apesadumbrada, se sentó con dificultad. Esperaba tontamente que todo hubiera sido nada más que un sueño como uno de los constantemente absurdos que solía tener últimamente... Pero no, pensó tragando saliva, esta vez había sido real..., sus manos la habían acariciado de verdad... y su boca...

-"¿Qué he hecho?"-exclamó tapándose la cara. Tras un tenue suspiro, movió lentamente su cabeza en un intento de aclarar su mente mientras rogaba a Merlín que ya hubiera salido hacia el cuartel. Sabía que no sería capaz de enfrentarlo esa mañana... no sería capaz de mirarlo a la cara.

Después de una larga ducha, y de haber desechado la idea de desaparecerse unas diez veces por minuto, decidió bajar a la cocina con más orgullo que valor. No dejaría que la intimidase, se dijo, le plantaría cara y se marcharía lo antes posible de esa casa. Sentía pánico de enfrentarse a la situación, pero estaba decidida a que no volviera a jugar con ella.

-"Buenos días"-gruñó la castaña entrando en la cocina, mientras tomaba asiento junto a Remus.

-"Hola"-contestó secamente Harry a modo de saludo levantando levemente la cabeza de la mesa.

-"Menudas caras..."-exclamó Lupin entre risitas ahogadas mientras servía un café bien cargado a la chica.

-"Oh vaya..."-exclamó Hermione mirando culpable el aspecto demacrado de su amigo-"Estás hecho un asco".

-"Gracias"-contestó Harry de mal humor-"Tu también estás horrible".

Hermione le sacó la lengua, enfurruñada, haciendo las risas de Remus más sonoras y se giró para tomarse su café. Temerosa se giró mirando a su alrededor buscando la presencia de Sirius, indecisa sobre si quería verlo o salir corriendo si le daba por aparecer.

-"¿Dónde está Sirius?"-preguntó finalmente intentando sonar despreocupada y aburrida.

-"El muy cobarde se ha marchado"-gruñó Harry señalando una nota que había encima de la mesa.

-"¿Se... se ha ido?"-preguntó recogiendo la nota con la mano ligeramente temblorosa. Pero al momento frunció el ceño furiosa... ¡Se había ido a una misión!, la había dejado sola sin siquiera ofrecerle una disculpa... ni una explicación... la había dejado a propósito, pero ¿por qué¿para que no fuera tan estúpida de hacerse ilusiones?-"Pero... ¿por qué?, él no tenía que salir en esta misión, se suponía que..."

-"No, no tenía que ir él"-contestó Remus que la miraba con una ceja alzada, sabía que algo raro pasaba entre ellos, estaba demasiado pálida-"Tenía que ir yo, pero me ha llamado temprano esta mañana para cambiar el turno, ahora que Dora está de permiso prefiere que me quede con ella".

-"Que buen amigo"-dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos.

'_Sí, muy buen amigo'_ pensó Hermione moviendo su café para disimular el temblor de sus manos. Pero ella sabía muy bien cual era el verdadero motivo de su huida... y no porque fuera precisamente un cobarde... lo único que quería era poner tierra de por medio entre ellos.

La noche pasada se había dejado llevar y era evidente que lo que pretendía era que no se hiciera falsas ilusiones con respecto a ello.

Pues bien, se dijo respirando hondo, ella se encargaría de no decepcionarlo, antes de que regresara de su misión ella ya se habría mudado a su nueva casa.

-"Me mudo esta semana"-soltó a bocajarro. Sus dos amigos la miraron sorprendidos.

-"Entonces... ya no hay vuelta atrás"-dijo Harry mirándola un poco disgustado.

-"No"-contestó escuetamente-"Ya tengo alquilada una habitación. Es hora de que me independice, de verdad que quiero hacerlo".

-"Siempre te he tenido por una mujer madura, Hermione"-dijo Remus irguiéndose en su silla-"Si crees que es lo que debes hacer, yo te apoyo".

-"Gracias"-contestó la chica esbozando una sonrisa triste-"Ojalá todos fueran tan inteligentes como tú"-suspiró resignada.

-"Cierto"-añadió Harry resoplando.

-"Bueno, y ahora ¿me vais a explicar que es lo que demonios ha podido pasar para que estéis tan furiosos con Sirius?"-preguntó Remus sonriendo curioso.

-"Se fue a casa de la chica que me trae loco".

-"¿Brooke¿Se fue con Brooke?"-preguntó Remus completamente extrañado-"Pero yo no los vi salir juntos".

-"Pues lo hicieron"-contestó Hermione visiblemente celosa-"Después de bailar muy juntitos, claro".

-"Ya comprendo"-susurró Remus encajando las piezas que le faltaban-"Y os habéis peleado, claro. Por eso se ha largado esta mañana a una misión que no le correspondía".

Hermione enrojeció súbitamente sabiendo perfectamente cual rea el motivo real de su huida.

-"En realidad no"-contestó Harry alzándose de hombros-"Se ha ido porque nos pilló a Hermione y a mi borrachos y medio desnudos. Y además, le aseguré que pensaba hacerle el amor a Hermione"-añadió desganado-"Le dije que si el me quitaba a mi chica, yo le quitaría a la suya"-comentó como si fuera lo más obvio.

Remus escupió el trago que estaba bebiendo y miró las caras de los dos chicos, alternativamente, antes de echarse a reír escandalosamente.

-"¿Y os creyó?"-preguntó el licántropo entre risas-"Merlín, pero si es evidente que sois como hermanos".

-"Bueno... el hecho de que estuviéramos casi desnudos y me dedicara a tocarla el trasero, creo que influyó bastante en su percepción de la escena"-contestó Harry algo sonrojado.

-"¡Madre mía!"-exclamó Remus sin poder parar de reír-"¡Debisteis haberlo matado!".

-"No creo que le importara mucho cuando después..."-Hermione calló bruscamente, había estado a punto de contar... enrojeció tapándose la cara muerta de vergüenza.-"Estamos hablando de tonterías, a Sirius le importa un rábano lo que me pase, siempre y cuando a él no lo deje en evidencia así que no quiero oír hablar más del tema"-añadió señalándoles con el dedo índice.

-"Pero Hermione..."

-"Sirius sólo se comporta como un padre, lo único que le ofendió fue que estuviéramos dando el espectáculo en su sillón"-Hermione se levantó y llevó las tazas con su varita al fregadero-"Yo no le importo... nunca le he importado... y nunca le importaré".

-"Hermione"-intervino Remus-"Déjame decirte que para ser tan inteligente, estás bastante ciega".

-"Creo que no, Remus"-contestó la chica dándose la vuelta-"Por eso... me voy a ir del todo".

-"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"-preguntó Harry alterado.

-"Ayer mientras Sean me traía a casa... bueno, se me medio declaró y..."-la chica les miró demasiado seria, poniendo en alerta los sentidos de sus amigos-"... me dijo que lo van a trasladar a un equipo francés y que... bueno que me quiere y que le haría el hombre más feliz del mundo si me fuera a Lyon con él"-anunció con un leve suspiro.

-"¿Cómo¿Te... te vas a ir?"-preguntó Harry bastante confuso-"Pero tu no le quieres, jamás podrías ser feliz con él, bueno y él..."

-"No creo que se merezca que lo engañes, Hermione"-intervino Remus, visiblemente disgustado.

-"No le engaño, él sabe que no le quiero de la misma manera... aun no le he dicho que sí, pero después de lo de anoche... Creo que voy a aceptar"

-"¿Qué?"-Harry se levantó de golpe tirando su silla al suelo-"¡No puedo creerlo!"

-"No para casarme, Harry"-contestó la chica secamente-"Pero sí para irme con él, es una oportunidad que no puedo dejar pasar"-añadió levantando los hombros.

-"¿No crees que es muy... drástico?"-preguntó Remus agarrándole las manos. Hermione agitó lentamente la cabeza.

-"Creo que no, sé que os voy a echar mucho de menos pero si me quedo aquí sé que no podría soportarlo".

-"¿Y Sean?"-preguntó Remus sin querer convencerse-"¿Crees que es justo para él que lo ilusiones?".

-"Él ya sabe lo que hay, somos amigos y como amigos me marcho con él"-contestó ella seriamente-"Pero esto es algo que Sirius no tiene que saber, nunca"-les amenazó con el dedo.

-"Está bien"-dijo Harry mirándola con tristeza-"A Ron le va a dar un ataque cuando se entere... y Ginny no te lo va a perdonar en la vida"-dijo el chico intentando jugar su última baza.

-"Es lo mejor, Harry"-dijo ella sonriéndole.

-"Lo sé"-contestó el suspirando resignado.

-"Y ¿cuándo te irás?"-preguntó Remus rogando por que Sirius recapacitara y no dejara escapar a lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

-"Después de mi cumpleaños"-contestó Hermione mordiéndose el labio-"¿Creéis...?"-dudó-"¿Creéis que me seguirá dejando celebrarlo aquí?"

-"Apuesto a que sí"-contestó el licántropo. Estaba convencido de que finalmente no llegaría a hacer ese maldito viaje.

Hermione pasó una semana angustiosa, esperando el momento en el que, por fin, se enfrentara a Sirius. Aunque aun no había dado una respuesta definitiva a Sean, ya que estaba demasiado insegura de realizar el viaje, sí que había decidido mudarse antes de que llegara su tutor, con la ayuda de sus amigos que la habían ayudado a llevar todas sus cosas al pequeño cuarto que había alquilado.

La apoyaron y la animaron decorando ellos mismos su pequeña habitación dándole el toque masculino que, según Ron, toda pequeña habitación de chica independiente debía tener. Incluso la señora Weasley, que no aprobaba su decisión, le hizo una cena estupenda y le regaló una preciosa colcha hecha por ella que Hermione recibió encantada intentando tragar el nudo que se le hacía en la garganta al saber que dentro de poco iba a abandonar a su querida familia...

Había pasado casi dos semanas fuera y tenía la sensación de no haber puesto en claro ninguno de sus pensamientos. No había podido sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Hermione tumbada en la cama... su tacto... como encajaban perfectamente el uno con el otro... lo sabía y sin embargo se negaba a ver la realidad. Había intentado sacársela de la cabeza¡Merlín sabía que lo había intentado!, pero ni siquiera la estupenda rubia que había coincidido con él en las patrullas había conseguido... él no había sido capaz ni siquiera de besarla... tenía la sensación de estar cometiendo... ¡adulterio!.

Sirius agitó la cabeza empujando las puertas del departamento de Aurores, prometiéndose cumplir lo que ya tenía decidido: no volvería a tocar a Hermione Granger.

Pero toda su determinación se le borró de su mente cuando alzó la cabeza y la vio.

No sabía por qué, pero sintió un cosquilleo recorriéndole la espalda. Hermione, ignorando la mirada fiera que parecía traspasarle desde la puerta, levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron. Y supo inmediatamente que algo había cambiado.

-"Hola, Hermione".

-"Sirius"-la voz de la chica era un simple susurro mientras veía como se acercaba a ella lentamente-"Has vuelto".

-"Tenía que hacerlo"-no lo entendía, había repasado mentalmente una y otra vez las palabras que le diría, pero en ese momento se negaban a salir de su boca.

-"Ah..."-la chica bajó la mirada desilusionada y Sirius deseó cogerla entre sus brazos y besarla hasta dejarla sin sentido.

-"Tengo que trabajar"-gruñó de mala gana entrando a su despacho que cerró con un brusco portazo.

Hermione respiró hondo para conseguir tranquilizar su frenético corazón, que se había puesto a latir como loco al ver al hombre.

Había vuelto, por fin había vuelto... pero todo seguía como siempre...

'_No'_, se dijo, _'No igual que siempre'_, ahora Sirius no sólo estaba ignorándola sino que casi seguro que además, la odiaba por lo que había pasado entre ellos.

'_Bueno, esto responde a todas tus dudas, Hermione. Creo que es el momento de decirle que sí a Sean'_. Pensó limpiándose con el dorso de las manos las pequeñas lágrimas que comenzaban a empañar sus ojos.

Hermione no supo como consiguió pasar la jornada de trabajo, pero suspiró aliviada al ver que ya era la hora de salir y quedaba ella únicamente en la sala. Sólo pensaba en llegar a su casa, meterse en la ducha y desahogarse en silencio. Al día siguiente llamaría a Sean... después de su cumpleaños no habrá vuelta atrás.

Con gesto de desánimo se levantó y se guardó su varita mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

-"¿Ya te vas?".

Una voz profunda la hizo detenerse en seco.

-"Ya es la hora"-contestó alzándose de hombros. Sirius la miró y comprendió todo el daño que le había hecho al mirar los brillantes ojos de la chica sin vida.

-"Te llevo a casa"-ofreció más como una orden que como pregunta.

-"No, puedo ir sola"-Hermione negó rotundamente. No iba a soportar por nada del mundo estar nuevamente, cerca de él.

-"No seas tonta, yo también voy a casa"-dijo el hombre de mal humor mientras se acercaba a ella.

-"Creo que no vamos en la misma dirección"-contestó ella caminando hacia la puerta, tenía que marcharse cuanto antes.

-"¿Cómo dices?"-Sirius la agarró del brazo dándola la vuelta bruscamente.

-"¡Suéltame!"-Hermione se revolvió soltándose de él-"Mira Sirius, ya no vivo en Grimmauld Place"-exclamó haciéndole frente.

Sirius la miró incrédulo, alzando una ceja la volvió a sujetar suavemente del brazo.

-"Entonces con más razón te llevaré a tu casa"-Dijo tragándose la furia. Se había ido... le había dejado solo-"¿O es que te espera alguien allí?"-preguntó sarcástico. Hermione furiosa, se dio la vuelta para salir de ahí-"Está bien... ¡Espera¡Lo siento!"-gritó Sirius alcanzándola de nuevo mientras le obligaba a dar la vuelta sujetándola por la cintura.

-"No quiero estar más de lo necesario contigo, Sirius"

El hombre la miró y un nudo se formó en su garganta, sin atender a su conciencia que le gritaba 'ni se te ocurra' inconscientemente deslizó una mano por su espalda apretándola más a él mientras que con la otra le acariciaba la barbilla y el cuello hasta introducirla en la maraña de rizos. Con el corazón de los dos latiendo desenfrenadamente, bajó su cabeza rozándole los temblorosos labios.

-"Mentirosa"-susurró Sirius entre su boca. Y sin poder aguantarlo más la besó.

Hermione levantó las manos hacia el pecho del hombre mientras la boca de Sirius hacía maravillas con la suya. Tenía toda la intención de apartarlo, pero una vez allí sus manos, sin fuerza, se limitaron a acariciar el tórax del moreno, que al notar la rendición de la chica profundizó más el beso haciendo que le temblaran las rodillas.

Pero ella en un pequeño lapso de lucidez, presionó sus manos haciendo que él se separara apenas unos milímetros de sus labios.

-"No, Sirius"-susurró Hermione separándose con trabajo del hombre que, lejos de dejarla ir, le apretó aun más a su cuerpo.

-"¿No?"-preguntó roncamente mientras le daba pequeños besos alrededor de su barbilla-"¿Segura...?"-Hermione no pudo contestar, sino que cerró los ojos y un pequeño suspiro se escapó de sus labios-"No me mientas... Hermione"-susurró antes de besarla nuevamente.

-"No... Sirius, deja de jugar conmigo"-exclamó la chica, tras unos minutos, separándose por segunda vez de él, utilizando toda su fuerza de voluntad.

-"¿Jugar?"-confuso y con la respiración algo alterada, la miró a los ojos para ver temor reflejado en ellos.

-"Me marcho"-le espetó bruscamente. Sabía que decirle lo de Sean era la única manera de salir de allí sin que su orgullo fuera pisoteado.

-"Ya te he dicho que yo te llevo"-contestó Sirius frunciendo el ceño. No quería separarse de ella.

-"No, Sirius no lo entiendes..."-Hermione se alejó de él y se mordió el labio. Ahora que había llegado el momento de decirlo se sentía como una estúpida.

-"Pues explícamelo"-los músculos de Sirius se tensaron a la vez que clavaba sus ojos grises en ella intentando descifrar el comportamiento de la chica.

-"Sirius..."-titubeó-"me voy de aquí".

-"Eso ya me lo has dicho".

-"Lo que..."-Hermione se rodeó la cintura con los brazos y carraspeó buscando el valor que le faltaba-"Lo que quiero decir... es que marcho, del trabajo, del país... de tu vida".

El hombre palideció por completo. Un frío intenso le recorrió la espina dorsal y la cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas... No podía decirlo en serio... No ahora que...

-"¿Por qué?"-preguntó fríamente.

-"Ya sabes por qué"-contestó ella sonrojándose hasta las pestañas-"No puedo... No soporto esta situación, necesito más"

-"¿Y lo vas a encontrar marchándote de aquí?"-le preguntó echando chispas por los ojos-"¿Lejos de tu familia?".

-"No sois..."

-"¡Sabes que sí!"-le cortó Sirius-"Además¿Qué vas a hacer sola?"

-"No voy a estar sola, me... me voy con Sean"

Sirius se quedó estático. De pronto todo el malestar y el dolor que estaba sintiendo se transformó en ira... en una verdadera sensación de rabia e impotencia apenas contenida.

-"No"-sentenció tajantemente.

-"Esto ya no es asunto tuyo, Sirius"-se quejó Hermione molesta.

-"¡No!"

-"Sirius..."

-"Nunca"

Tras un breve silencio que aprovechó para escoger las palabras, Hermione abrió la boca para asestarle el golpe de gracia...

-"Me ha pedido que me case con él"-exclamó la castaña sin ninguna emoción en la voz-"Después de mi cumpleaños nos vamos a Lyon".

-"¡Y un cuerno!"-gritó fuera de sí, asustando a Hermione.

Sirius se pasó la mano por el pelo intentando serenarse. Los celos lo estaban devorando vivo, demasiado tarde había comprendido que si dejaba pasar la oportunidad de estar con ella todo dejaría de tener sentido para él.

Entonces abrió los ojos sorprendido... la quería... ¡Dios santo¡Se había enamorado de ella! Y ahora ella... se iba a casar con... ¿Sean?, pensó aturdido. ¡No¡Ni hablar!, si aun quedaba una mínima oportunidad de conseguir el amor de Hermione no iba a ser tan idiota de desaprovecharla... Si Hermione se iba a casar con alguien, por Merlín que ese iba a ser él. Pero antes... tendría que conquistarla de nuevo.

-"Sal conmigo"

-"¿Qué?"-preguntó Hermione irguiéndose sobresaltada... ¿Cómo podía ser tan insensible?. Atónita bajó los brazos y parpadeó varias veces intentando asimilar la pregunta... no, la afirmación.

-"Una cita, tú y yo"-respondió el hombre con ansiedad. Le latía el corazón tan rápido que con toda seguridad retumbaría en el vacío cuartel-"Te llevaré a cenar, a bailar... lo que tú quieras".

-"¿Cómo?"-Hermione estaba tan confusa que no sabía que contestar... solo rogaba que no fuera otra de sus jugarretas porque no podría volver a soportarlo-"Sirius... no creo que... no sería buena..."

-"Y si después de esa noche..."-le cortó el hombre jugándose todo a la última carta-"Y si después de esa noche te sigues queriendo marchar... no me opondré".

-"Yo..."-Hermione no sabía que pensar, parecía tan sincero-"No creo que sea buena idea, Sirius"-contestó temblando. Asustada se giró para salir de allí, no sabía lo que pretendía con semejante farsa.

-"Dame una oportunidad, Hermione"-rogó el hombre abrazándola por la espalda, pegándose completamente a ella mientras le acariciaba el cuello con su nariz.

Hermione sentía sus piernas como si fueran gelatina. Confusa, cerró los ojos y tragó saliva.

-"Está... está bien, Sirius"-consiguió contestar con la voz algo aguda-"Pero sólo cenaremos y..."

-"Lo que quieras, pero dame esa oportunidad"-susurró Sirius junto a su oído. Le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad y esa vez no iba a fallarle.

-"No juegues conmigo¿vale?"-le pidió Hermione dándose la vuelta y mirándole temerosa a los ojos. Se quedó estática aguantando la respiración, sorprendida. La estaba mirando embelesado...

-"Esta vez no..., ya no. El sábado te lo demostraré"

'_Eso espero'_.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

* * *

**Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Que os ha parecido????? La cosa va tomando forma, por fin Sirius se ha dado cuenta de que esta locamente enamorado de Hermione... pobre después de lo que ha sufrido ya era hora de que le hiciera un regalito a su autoestima!!**

**Bueno, pues en el capítulo que viene por fin se verá la solución a los problemas de Sirius... tendrán una cita y ella decidirá... se quedará con Sirius?, se irá a Lyon con Sean?, ingresará en el convento de las carmelitas?**

**Si no os queréis quedar con la duda, leedlo por favor!!!! Y dejadme un review para saber si estáis de acuerdo con la respuesta!!!!!!! Jejejejejejejejeje**

**Aunque os auguro muchas sorpresas en el epílogo, muahahhahahahahahahaha.**

**Por cierto me alegra mucho que os guste Sean, la verdad... se que es un personaje inventado pero me tiene completamente loca!!! Si existiera... jejejejejejejeje. Tengo un final perfecto en el fic para él... ya veréis...**

**Antes de despedirme quiero contestar una pregunta que me habéis hecho y que me parece muy curiosa porque tiene toda la razón del mundo, se que no suelo contestar los reviews pero me gustaría contestar a ****Palabras Grandes.**

**Antes que nada me siento muuuuy alagada porque te esté gustando mi fic (jejejeje se que no te gusta esta pareja por lo que me lo tomo como un verdadero honor, muchas gracias!!!)**

**Bueno la pregunta que me hizo es sobre la mayoría de edad, es cierto que el los libros es a los 17, la razón por la que yo la he puesto a los 21 es simplemente porque en el libro original (que yo estoy adaptando) esa es la mayoría de edad (está ambientado en Texas), y bueno... porque mirándolo bien, se me hacía un poco raro que Hermione tuviera 17, sería demasiado pequeña y no me gustaba la idea.**

**No se si la explicación os ha convencido pero realmente es la única que tengo... Sorry...**

**Ahora si que os dejo de dar la murga!!!! Muchíiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisimas gracias a todos los que habéis dejado reviews, no os contesto personalmente porque todos son mensajes de apoyo diciéndome lo mucho que os gusta el fic, así que aquí os dejo mi respuesta conjunta:**

**GRACIASGRACIASGRACIASGRACIASGRACIASGRACIASGRACIAS**

**mica-prongs, Sucubos, RociRadcliffe, marina66, BiAnK rAdClIfFe, Mira Black-Lupin, Diony Black Potter, Klass2008, MoLly Strife, Skarlita, El Collar De Perlas, HoneyBeeM, Kavy-Lostday, Palabras Grandes, Xia Malfoy, Ariadna, LisePop.**


	6. CAPITULO 5

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen (por desgracia), todos ellos, los lugares, los nombres, etc, son únicos y genuinos de la inigualable J.K.Rowling.**_

**Bueno pues después de muuuuuuuuucho tiempo por fin he subido el nuevo capítulo del fic!!!**

**Se que he tardado mucho pero he tenido ciertos desajustes con los dos últimos capítulos (éste y el epílogo), se me borraron y los tuve que rehacer, y como no me quedaban como quería me enfade y... bueno una patata!!!**

**Pero aquí está, y creo que al final no me ha salido tan mal.**

**Bueno, pues si aún estáis por ahí (que se que sí porque me han llegado muchos reviews pidiéndome la actualización pronto) espero que lo leáis y que me digáis que os ha parecido... espero que os haya merecido la pena la espera!!!**

**Este es el último capítulo, el siguiente ya es el epílogo donde os enteraréis de muchas cositas.**

**Vale, ya se que me estoy extendiendo mucho jejejejejej os dejo con el capítulo.**

**Besotes!!!!**

* * *

_-"No juegues conmigo¿vale?"-le pidió Hermione dándose la vuelta y mirándole temerosa a los ojos. Se quedó estática aguantando la respiración, sorprendida. La estaba mirando embelesado..._

_-"Esta vez no..., ya no. El sábado te lo demostraré"_

_'__Eso espero'._

**CAPITULO 5**

Esas palabras llenaron de dudas a Hermione, que las repetía mentalmente una y otra vez. Deseaba creerle¡necesitaba creerle!, pero el recuerdo de todas las veces que había jugado con ella actuaba como un frío muro entre su corazón y su conciencia y sabía quien llevaba las de perder porque, a fin de cuentas... ¿Quién le podía asegurar que no era otro estúpido truco para que volviera a casa?.

La castaña prefirió admitir que el único motivo que tenía Sirius para salir con ella era que quería volver a tener pleno control sobre ella, y se convenció aún más al comprobar su extraño comportamiento durante toda la semana siguiente.

En todo ese tiempo casi no tuvo oportunidad de verlo, salvo a la entrada y salida y en alguna que otra ocasión puntual en la que prácticamente no tenían tiempo para hablar. Se sentía completamente desconcertada ante la actitud que estaba teniendo Sirius con ella. En las escasas ocasiones en las que se cruzaban por los pasillos apenas se hablaban, pero siempre tenía un gesto cómplice con ella: le sonreía, le abría las puertas, le guiñaba el ojo...

El resto de compañeros, sin saber muy bien como interpretarlo, les miraban intentando no cruzarse en su camino, porque la felicidad aparente de su jefe les asustaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

Harry sonrió al enterarse, aun no llegaba a creerse del todo los rumores que circulaban por el departamento, pero en cuanto tuviera un hueco intentaría confirmarlo con Hermione. Si era verdad lo que andaban diciendo, él sería el primero en felicitar a su padrino. ¡Ya era hora de que hiciera lo correcto! Ahora sólo quedaba esperar el "y fueron felices para siempre...".

La chica, nerviosa, se paseó por su pequeña habitación mientras miraba el reloj por décima vez. Aun le quedaban unas horas para que Sirius fuera a buscarla y no sabía si sería capaz de soportar la espera.

Nerviosa, caminó de un lado para otro colocando cosas que no estaban fuera de su sitio mientras intentaba sacarse de la cabeza unos enormes ojos grises. Si seguía dándole vueltas preguntándose por los motivos que tenía Sirius para querer salir con ella iba a volverse completamente loca.

Resignada se sentó desechando la pregunta que le rondaba insistentemente en su cabeza… _'¿Será todo un tonto truco?'_. De pronto el sonido del teléfono hizo lo que su voluntad no consiguió: distraer su atención.

-"¿Diga?"-preguntó la castaña que había pegado un brinco al oír la llamada. ¿Sería Sirius para anular la cita?, pensó angustiada.

-"¡Si te hace algo me lo cargo!"

-"¿Ron?"-Hermione separó bruscamente el auricular de su oreja dolorida por el grito de su amigo-"¿Qué demonios…?"

-"¡Me da igual que sea el padrino de Harry, tu tutor o incluso mi jefe en el cuartel de aurores…!"-siguió gritando furioso el pelirrojo al otro lado de la línea-"Es un mujeriego y no pienso dejar que se aproveche de mi hermana"

-"¡Ron!"-exclamó la chica haciendo esfuerzos vanos por cortar el monólogo de hermano mayor de su mejor amigo-"Sirius sólo me va a llevar a cenar, él no siente por mi lo que tu crees…"

-"Y tu estás más ciega que…"-la cortó el pelirrojo que de pronto se calló bruscamente para empezar a maldecir de inmediato-"¡Maldita sea¡Suelta el Felétono, Luna!"

-"Hermione lo siento"-la castaña entre risas, se separó el auricular de la oreja al oír el grito de su amiga Luna que le había arrebatado el teléfono a su novio-"El idiota de Ron ha pensado que como Sirius se ha pasado al lado oscuro, debía hacer él de sufrido y recto hermano protector"-añadió la rubia tirándole besitos al pelirrojo para intentar aplacar la mirada asesina que le estaba dedicando en ese momento.

-"Sí"-contestó la castaña amortiguando la risa con su mano-"Creo que me estoy empezando a dar cuenta".

-"¿Estás nerviosa?"-preguntó haciendo que se le cortara la risa de golpe.

-"No… sí… yo…."-contestó titubeando Hermione. Merlín¡por supuesto que estaba nerviosa!-"Estoy como un flan"-suspiró finalmente-"No sé que es lo que pretende con esta cita, pero…".

-"Pero nada, Hermione"-le corto Luna suavemente-"Has esperado mucho tiempo para que pasara algo así, dale un voto de confianza y…"-Luna se calló emitiendo unos breves ruiditos mientras esbozaba una traviesa sonrisa.

-"¿Y?"-preguntó Hermione temiendo oír la respuesta.

-"Y ponte el vestido tan sexy que te compraste hace dos meses sólo para enfadarlo y coquetea con él hasta que sufra un colapso nervioso…".

-"¡No pienso hacer…!"-protestó la chica ruborizándose hasta las pestañas, Luna no lo entendía, si tonteaba con él de aquella manera Sirius sería capaz de encerrarla de por vida.

-"Oh, vamos Hermione¡Eso es lo que todos estamos esperando!"-le contestó Luna dando saltitos con el teléfono enganchado entre las manos a punto de resbalar al suelo-"Si hasta hemos hecho apuestas, Fred y George…"

-"¡No!"-gimió la castaña sentándose bruscamente en la cama mientras con la mano libre se tapaba la cara-"No me puedo creer que seáis tan…"

-"Bueno, no es para tanto"-contestó Luna intentando sonar responsable-"Ron, por ejemplo se ha negado rotundamente a… Ron… ¿Ron?... ¡Ron!"-Hermione oyó como Luna maldecía por lo bajo-"Hermione, lo siento"-dijo la chica nerviosa-"Creo que a Ron le acaba de dar una apoplejía… ¡está echando espuma por la boca!... diviértete, usa protección y oblígale a que se case contigo… ¡Chao!"

Hermione se quedó mirando el teléfono con la boca abierta y sin parar de pestañear. ¿Había oído lo que creía que había oído? Rogando que las últimas palabras de su amiga hubieran sido producto de su influenciable imaginación colgó el teléfono y levantó lentamente la cabeza para comprobar la hora en el pequeño reloj de pared que había en la habitación. Dando un grito ahogado de sorpresa, se levantó rápidamente y se fue directa a la ducha, Sirius no tardaría en llegar y ella aun no estaba lista.

Tras una ducha rápida, se maquilló ligeramente y se puso el vestido que le había obligado a comprar Ginny. Se sentía extraña… aun no se había hecho a la idea de que ella iba a ser la próxima cita de Sirius…

De pronto la realidad la golpeó como una bludger en las costillas… ¿Y si después del empeño que había puesto por que Sirius la viera como una mujer, la trataba como a las demás¿Y si para él, salir con ella no significaba más que salir con una de sus rubias? Agitó la cabeza para deshacerse de ideas estúpidas. Sirius nunca jugaría con ella de esa manera tan horrible. Al menos… eso esperaba.

Nerviosa, miró el reloj por décima vez. Aún le quedaban veinte minutos antes de que llegara y no sabía que iba a hacer con su pelo. Con cuidado intentó desenredarlo lo mejor posible, pero los rizos rebeldes se empeñaban en alborotarse una y otra vez…

Pensando, probó varios peinados en el espejo, todos con el mismo resultado: un desastre. Cuando, desesperada, estaba a punto de cortarse el pelo a la altura de la raíz, sonó el timbre sobresaltándola y haciendo que el corazón le bombeara más deprisa de lo normal.

Temblando, se miró por última vez, repasando el impecable y ligero vestido que resaltaba sus curvas más de lo cardíacamente recomendable y se dejó el pelo suelto resignándose y deseando tener un pelo más normal. Nerviosa caminó hacia la puerta mirando de reojo el reloj de la pared… No podía ser él… aun faltaban diez minutos, dudaba de que estuviera tan nervioso como ella como para ir antes de lo normal.

La persona que estaba detrás de la puerta, impaciente, volvió a tocar el timbre mientras Hermione, caminaba vacilante deseando, por momentos, salir corriendo. Inspiró hondo intentando controlar los latidos de su corazón… sólo era Sirius… ¡Oh, Merlin¡Sirius!.

Aún descalza, asió el pomo de la puerta y cuando abrió… se le cortó la respiración.

-"Hola"-susurró Sirius con la voz un poco ronca mientras la recorría de arriba a abajo con sus ojos grises-"Llego un poco pronto".

-"No… no pasa nada"-contestó la castaña soltando una sonrisilla nerviosa mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarlo pasar. De pronto se sintió completamente estúpida al darse cuenta de que aún iba descalza.

-"Estás increíble"-dijo Sirius sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima-"Estaba deseando verte…"

-"Yo también"-contestó Hermione mirándolo tímidamente, de pronto se sentía como una niña pequeña a su lado, incapaz de construir una frase madura.

-"Toma"-dijo el hombre acercándose a milímetros de ella-"Como esto es una cita como Dios manda, te he traído flores…"-dijo a la vez que le daba un enorme ramo de rosas-"bombones…"-añadió inclinándose hacia delante para dejar una pequeña cajita encima de la mesa que había detrás de la chica. Hermione le miró a los labios mientras notaba como todo giraba a su alrededor-"… y un beso"-y sin decir más Sirius la rodeó con sus brazos y juntó sus labios haciéndola derretirse por momentos.

-"Vaya"-atinó a responder la chica casi sin aliento separándose levemente de él.

-"Me gusta esa respuesta"-Sonrió el hombre acariciándole suavemente la espalda con sus dedos.

-"Creo…"-susurró la chica cerrando los ojos mientras tragaba saliva dejándose llevar por la caricia-"Que… deberíamos irnos… ya¿no?".

Con mucho trabajo, Sirius se fue separando de ella, no quería soltarla y sentir de nuevo el vacío que lo había acompañado durante el tiempo que habían estado separados. Abrazarla era como volver a casa, pensó sonriendo mientras la observaba ponerse los zapatos más sexys que había visto en su vida, y pensaba hacerlo durante el resto de su vida… si Hermione le aceptaba.

El restaurante al que la llevó Sirius no se parecía a ninguno en el que ella hubiera estado jamás. Nada más entrar enrojeció por completo, si aun tenía dudas de que Sirius la hubiera invitado a salir como una mujer y no como su responsabilidad, se le borraron de golpe.

Era un local bastante amplio, pero íntimo, que derrochaba lujo por todos lados, con una pequeña orquesta y lleno de parejas muy acarameladas. Sin duda, pensó Hermione mirándole de reojo con una sonrisa, se estaba esforzando al máximo para impresionarla, parecía querer de verdad estar con ella. Pero a pesar de que su corazón le decía que Sirius era completamente sincero, su mente escéptica aun se negaba a aceptar del todo el cambio de su tutor.

-"Vaya"-exclamó Hermione mientras el maitre les conducía a su mesa.

-"Parece que hoy no vas a cambiar de palabra"-comentó burlón provocándole una pequeña risa, que se le cortó bruscamente al sentir el brazo de Sirius rodeándole la cintura y pegándola completamente a él-"Estás sensacional esta noche y esos hombres no te quitan los ojos de encima"-aclaró al ver la cara de sorpresa de la castaña-"Quiero que les quede bien claro, que eres sólo para mi".

El corazón de la chica se aceleró aún más. Tras dedicarle una impresionante sonrisa que hizo que a Sirius le temblaran las rodillas se apretó más a él.

-"Tampoco te quitan las mujeres la vista de encima"-Susurró la chica fingiendo inocencia. Sirius sonrió de medio lado y agachó la cabeza acercándose a su cuello.

-"No me había dado cuenta de que en este restaurante había más mujeres aparte de ti"-exclamó dándole un pequeño beso en la base de su cuello.

Hermione suspiró, pero no aliviada como debería al oír las palabras del hombre… no, porque ella sí que veía a las mujeres, todas despampanantes, con vestidos caros y sofisticadas, que ponían muecas de incomprensión al ver como la besaba… y que se lo comían con los ojos. Y no era para menos, Sirius se había puesto un elegante traje que le marcaba cada músculo de su cuerpo, y con el pelo recién cortado y esos ojos grises tan especiales, Hermione no dudaba que alguna dejara plantado a su pareja y se echara a sus pies… Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que él aceptara alguna proposición.

Pero eso no pasó. Para sorpresa de Hermione, esa noche sólo tenía ojos para ella.

La cena fue tranquila, íntima y perfecta. La chica no recordaba jamás haber hablado de tantos temas con Sirius, desde política hasta cine y música descubriendo entusiasmada que tenían demasiadas cosas en común. Se complementaban perfectamente.

Aún no podía creer que estuviera allí con ella… cenando, como si fuera una mujer especial, una de sus rubias… Abrió los ojos sorprendida, ese pensamiento la hizo darse cuenta de la verdad. La trataba como una de sus novias, lo que quería decir que lo único que quería de ella probablemente fuera pasar una noche agradable… y ella quería mucho más… lo quería todo. La voz de Luna resonó en su cabeza al acordarse de su consejo… que disfrutara la noche… ¿pero sería ella capaz de comportarse así¿Disfrutar de una noche y dejar que todo volviera a ser como antes?.

No, sabía que no. Si Sirius no pretendía ir en serio con ella sabía que acabaría marchándose para siempre.

-"¿Estás bien?"-preguntó Sirius mirándola fijamente. Estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso al ver la expresión angustiada de la castaña, no sabía lo que le estaba pasando por esa cabecita suya, pero no le gustaba en absoluto.

-"¿Eh?"-Hermione sorprendida alejó sus pensamientos-"Sí, sí claro"-añadió sonriendo mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Que Merlin la ayudara porque lo quería demasiado.

-"¿Quieres bailar?"-preguntó el hombre con gesto suplicante, necesitaba sentirla cerca.

Hermione miró a las parejas que bailaban en la pista y su mente conjuró la imagen de ella bailando pegada al cuerpo de su tutor… de inmediato un intenso color escarlata brilló en su cara.

-"Claro"-contestó mientras tragaba saliva, esperando que su temblor de piernas no se le notara demasiado.

Sirius se levantó y la ayudó a levantarse. Después, de la mano, la llevó a la pista de baile y le pasó el brazo por la cintura, obligándola a pegarse completamente a él, y comenzó a moverse despacio al ritmo de la música. Hermione se perdió en su olor, enterrando la cabeza en su pecho. Sabía que si tenía que morir en ese momento, lo haría en paz.

Sirius la abrazó aun más fuerte y dejó que sus sentidos lo dominaran por completo. Era increíble lo mucho que la había echado de menos, aun no lograba explicarse como la sabelotodo mejor amiga de su ahijado había pasado a ser lo más importante en su vida… sin prácticamente darse cuenta de nada. Y se arrepentía… por Dios que se arrepentía de haber desperdiciado tanto tiempo lejos de ella, sin verla realmente, sin ver lo que se perdía…

Sus labios se curvaron en una media sonrisa, ahora entendía tantas cosas… por fin entendía la fijación que Hermione tenía con sus citas… rubias. ¡Estaba celosa!, y él había sido tan increíblemente estúpido que no había sabido reconocer las señales, y había tenido que llegar al extremo de casi perderla para despertar y prometerse a si mismo que jamás la dejaría marcharse con Sean… porque Hermione era únicamente suya… y le pensaba dar el lugar que le correspondía en su vida… el de su mujer.

-"Hermione…"-susurró el hombre con voz gutural mientras la abrazaba fuertemente y le acariciaba el cuello con sus labios. Al sentir el pulso completamente desbocado de la chica unas palabras que jamás pensó haber dicho salieron con un suspiro ronco de su boca-"Tengo un apartamento…"

-"¿Qué?"-la mente de la castaña casi no podía entender las palabras de Sirius, perdida en las sensaciones que le provocaba tenerlo tan cerca de ella.

-"Tengo un apartamento cerca de aquí…"-repitió titubeando, mirándola con fuego en los ojos.

Hermione se puso completamente tensa al notar la mirada de Sirius, y su cara debió reflejar la sorpresa y las dudas que estaba sintiendo en ese momento porque la expresión del hombre cambió de expectante a desilusionada y finalmente a una de asombro que lo obligó a abrir los ojos de manera desorbitada.

-"¡No para lo que estás pensando, Hermione!"-añadió al ver que la chica se separaba levemente de él-"No te voy a negar que he llevado allí a un par de mujeres, pero jamás te haría eso a ti…"-continuó pensando en el fondo que lo que más deseaba era estar con ella en… pero jamás como con las demás porque ella sería la dueña legitima de todo su mundo.

-"No hace falta que me des ninguna explicación, Sirius yo…"-Hermione aun más roja desvió la mirada, parándose en mitad de la pista.

Sirius no la dejó terminar, porque al segundo la estaba besando. La chica soltó un pequeño gemido inconsciente, sin darse cuenta de como ese pequeño sonido repercutía en el cuerpo del hombre.

-"Ven conmigo, Hermione"-susurró Sirius sin dejar de acariciarla con sus labios. Poco a poco la fue pegando nuevamente a él hasta hacerla temblar en sus brazos. Tenía que sacarla de allí o no respondía de sus actos…-"Te prometo que no haré nada que tu no quieras hacer"-añadió mirándola serio. Hermione supo al instante que ese era el problema, que ella quería… y de que manera.

La chica se mordió el labio nerviosa. No quería ser una más en su lista, pero si esa noche era lo único que él estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle lo atesoraría como el mejor de sus recuerdos.

-"Está bien"-contestó con voz temblorosa. _'Al menos me querrá por esta noche…'_.

El hombre la miró completamente asombrado, deseándola más a cada segundo que pasaba. _'Increíble'_, pensó mientras la besaba lentamente, _'No te volveré a perder… te lo prometo'._

**XxXxXxX**

El apartamento de Sirius no era como se lo había imaginado.

Situado en un alto y moderno edificio del centro de Londres, tenía unos grandes ventanales desde los que se veía una inmensa e increíble vista del Tamesis.

Hermione caminó hacia una de las ventanas mirando disimuladamente a su alrededor. Le gustaba lo veía, parecía estar muy bien decorado, tenía unos cómodos y amplios sillones de cuero beige y un pequeño mueble decorado con figuras tribales, y el olor… era todo tan… masculino.

Reprimiendo un temblor, respiró hondo y se cruzó de brazos mientras fijaba su atención en el ondular del río intentando apaciguar, sin resultado, los latidos de su corazón… Estaba sola con Sirius en su casa… completamente sola… tragó saliva intentando aguantar una risita floja. Seguramente ahora sería cuando se iba a despertar y comprobar que se había caído de la cama…

Estaba tan concentrada en su propio nerviosismo que no oyó a Sirius acercarse lentamente por su espalda hasta que unas fuertes manos acariciaron su cintura haciéndola estremecerse de la cabeza a los pies.

-"Estas muy callada"-le susurró al oído. El aliento del hombre le rozó mientras él acariciaba el cuello con la punta de su nariz.

-"Sirius… dijiste…"-cerró los ojos demasiado absorta en las sensaciones que le estaban provocando las caricias del moreno.

-"Shhh"-la calló pasándole los labios por el cuello-"No va a pasar nada… a… menos que…"

-"¿A menos…?"- intentó preguntar la castaña, pero de pronto la respuesta se le antojó completamente tonta e innecesaria.

Sirius abrió la boca y le pasó suavemente la lengua por el hueco de su hombro a la vez que subía las manos acariciándola la espalda para bajarle la escueta cremallera del vestido.

Sin poder soportarlo un minuto más, Sirius le dio la vuelta y poniendo una mano en su nuca, la atrajo hacia él para besarla fuertemente. Parecían que se habían fundido el uno con el otro… el beso, de pronto, se convirtió en duro, los dos luchaban por llevar un control que indudablemente ganó Sirius empujándola contra la pared para pegarse completamente a ella.

-"Si… Sirius… No deberíamos…"-balbuceó la chica intentando desasirse momentáneamente, ya que al instante rodeó el cuello del hombre para fundirse aun más a su cuerpo.

-"No me pidas que pare…"-le suplicó Sirius con la voz demasiado ronca-"No podría soportarlo ahora…"-rogó cerrando los ojos y cediendo, por fin, al deseo que tenía desde que la chica entró en su vida. Sin darle la oportunidad de contestar la levantó en brazos sin dejar de besarla un segundo demostrándole lo mucho que la necesitaba.

Sin pensar en nada, Hermione se dejó llevar dócilmente en brazos. Estaba demasiado concentrada en la boca de su tutor, por lo que ni siquiera notó como entraban en la habitación y la colocaba de pie a la vez que le bajaba el vestido impaciente para tumbarla en la cama y colocarse encima de ella.

Cuando, entre besos, logró abrir los ojos, los profundos ojos grises la miraban fijamente, con las pupilas completamente dilatadas intentando explicarle lo que no sabía expresar con palabras.

-"Cariño…"-susurró Sirius antes de volver a besarla.

La castaña dejó de pensar… la cabeza le daba vueltas, sabía que después de esa noche saldría de su vida. Pero ahora lo tenía… y Merlín sabía que esa noche no lo pensaba dejar escapar.

Un sonido insistente le zumbaba, molesto, en los oídos. No tenía conciencia de lo que era hasta que, a regañadientes la boca de Sirius se despegó de su ombligo balbuceando todo tipo de maldiciones y se separó de ella poniéndose a toda prisa los pantalones. Era el timbre de la puerta.

-"Perdona cariño"-exclamó con voz gutural. Hermione le miró, estaba de pie con el pelo completamente revuelto, mostrando sus fuertes músculos a través de la camisa abierta, con los ojos brillantes y la respiración aun entrecortada… abrió los labios inconscientemente provocando un sonoro gemido de frustración en Sirius que cerró los ojos poniendo una mueca-"No te muevas de aquí. Vuelvo en un minuto".

Sirius salió completamente frustrado de la habitación, no sabía quien podía ser tan estúpido para enfrentarse a él en ese momento… pero más le valía tener unas buenas piernas, porque le iba a hacer salir corriendo en cuanto le cerrara las puertas en las narices.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la entrada pensando en Hermione… su corazón latió aun más deprisa que hacía unos minutos recordando como la había dejado… en su cama… en ropa interior… y ahora sola.

-"Sea quien sea… lo pienso transformar en una babosa"-gruñó abriendo la puerta. Pero de pronto se quedó helado.

La chica se tumbó en la cama y suspiró tapándose la cara con un brazo. No lo podía creer… ¡Estaba en la cama de Sirius!. Una sonrisa tonta iluminó su cara que enterró en la almohada completamente colorada, era tan perfecto con el pelo revuelto, sin camisa, sin…

La chica pegó un gritito nervioso, hacía tanto tiempo que soñaba tenerlo así solo para ella. Desde que tenía diecisiete años no podía olvidar la imagen de Sirius que se había grabado a fuego en su memoria, saliendo del baño sólo con una toalla rodeándole sus estrechas caderas y ahora estaba en su cama… y él quería…

-"¡Oh, Merlín!".

Hermione se incorporó de golpe volviendo a la realidad, se miró con los ojos desorbitados dándose cuenta de pronto como estaba y lo que ello implicaba. Estaba prácticamente desnuda en la cama del hombre más condenadamente sexy que había conocido en su vida.

Un poco avergonzada intentó apartar el edredón para meterse dentro de la cama, enrojeciendo por lo que sabía que iban a hacer en unos minutos, cuando unas voces llegaron hasta ella. Curiosa se levantó para buscar su vestido que encontró arrugado en el suelo, cerca de una de las patas de la cama.

Tras colocárselo de mala manera salió al pasillo. Aquella voz… era de una mujer, y estaba segura de que la había oído en alguna parte.

-"¡No me lo puedo creer!-gritaba la voz de la mujer con un tono de incredulidad-"¡No me has llamado!, no sabía nada de ti hasta…".

-"Ya sabías como iban a ser las cosas cuando te metiste en mi cama"-le cortó Sirius bruscamente. No necesitaba una discusión con la tonta de Rhina en ese momento… no cuando Hermione estaba en su cama…-"Nunca quise compromisos".

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos que de pronto se llenaron de lágrimas. Ella ya sabía que Sirius jamás se comprometería con ella, pero oírselo decir fue más duro de lo que pensaba. Con el corazón latiendo despacio por la desilusión se asomó despacio intentando no ser vista y sus ojos volvieron a agrandarse, esta vez de sorpresa…

'_Rhina…'_

-"Pero… pero tú…"

-"Rhina yo…"-titubeó Sirius pasándose nerviosamente la mano por el pelo mientras echaba una mirada de reojo a la puerta del pasillo. Esperaba que Hermione no pudiera oír nada-"Nos lo pasamos bien, pero… ahora tengo otras prioridades".

-"Sí"-exclamó ella contrayendo la cara en una mueca de dolor-"Como la chica que sé que tienes en tu cama"-añadió en tono venenoso.

Hermione frunció el ceño y apretó los puños y los labios tan fuertemente que se convirtieron en una pequeña y fina línea. ¿Se convertiría ella en una más de su lista¿acabaría dentro de un tiempo yendo a reclamarle para interrumpirle cuando este con su nueva novia, igual que estaba haciendo Rhina en ese momento?.

La castaña movió la cabeza intentando olvidarse de todas las cosas que sabía que pasarían si seguía con Sirius, a pesar de que su cabeza le decía que dentro de unos meses estaría en la situación de Rhina su corazón la impulsaba a defender a la persona más importante de su vida. Hecha una furia salió de su escondite, más tarde ya tendría tiempo de arrepentirse… de todo.

-"¿Y qué si es así?"-le gritó a la rubia que la miró atónita. La había cambiado por… ¡Ella!-"Esto ya no es asunto tuyo".

-"Hermione… ¿Qué…¿Qué haces aquí?"-Sirius se giró bruscamente al oírla entrar en el salón-"Te pedí que me esperaras…"-añadió caminando hacia ella.

-"Estoy charlando con una de tus amigas"-contestó la chica sin quitarle la vista de encima a la rubia que parecía haberse congelado en el sitio.

-"Por Dios, Sirius"-Rhina abrió los ojos demasiado sorprendida. Paseaba la mirada por todo el cuerpo de Hermione, quien se sintió terriblemente incómoda al compararse con su arrugada y carente de estilo, ropa a la siempre impecable y sexy modelo Rhina Daniells-"Es… eres… Por Dios¡eres su tutor!"-balbuceó tontamente-"¡Es sólo una niña!"

Hermione palideció y se cruzó de brazos para que no vieran su nerviosismo. Eso era lo que él pensaba, por eso nunca…

-"Es una mujer"-exclamó Sirius de forma seca visiblemente enfadado por el insulto de la rubia-"Toda una mujer"-añadió abrazándola para dejar claro que para él, Hermione, era lo más importante.

Sirius notó como Hermione se relajó inmediatamente entre sus brazos. Él sabía que aún dudaba de él y las palabras de Rhina no hacían sino aumentar más su desconfianza, pero iba a lograr hacerla cambiar de opinión empezando por echar a Rhina de su casa. Lograría que Hermione le creyera costara lo que costase. Abrió la boca para despedir a la rubia con cajas destempladas pero la suave voz de la castaña le hizo tensarse por completo.

-"Lamento que estés enamorada de él"-dijo Hermione en apenas un murmullo-"Pero yo también lo quiero"-añadió notando como Sirius se tensaba apretando su abrazo-"Y no pienso dejarlo por mucho que te pese".

El corazón de Sirius empezó a latir aceleradamente… ella aún le quería. Era la señal que estaba esperando, ella le quería… ¡Le quería!.

-"No te engañes, niña"-dijo la mujer en tono amargo-"Él no es capaz de querer a nadie"-añadió encogiéndose de hombros-"Podrás gustarle, fascinarle por ser la novedad. Pero cuando se aburra de ti, te dará la patada como a todas".-Sin decir más se dio la vuelta y salió de la casa altiva y orgullosa.

-"Lo siento"-dijo Sirius tras unos segundos de intenso silencio mientras intentaba poner en orden sus ideas… le quería…

-"No te preocupes"-contestó ella casi sin voz moviendo nerviosa las manos para intentar alisar el frente de su vestido.

-"Gracias por hablar así…"-balbuceó el hombre nerviosamente, necesitaba confirmar que lo que había dicho era cierto… si eso fuera cierto…-"Por… por decir que me quieres".

-"Es la verdad"-afirmó la castaña alzándose de hombros-"Creo que llevo casi toda la vida enamorada de ti".

Sirius la miró sintiendo que su pecho se ensanchaba mientras soltaba poco a poco el aire que, sin darse cuenta, estaba reteniendo en sus pulmones. De pronto parecía flotar y sintió que sería capaz de aullar y saltar, y reír… Él también la quería.

Pero la expresión de Hermione le bajó rápidamente de su nube de algodón. La castaña se restregó rápidamente los ojos para evitar que las dos rebeldes lágrimas que estaba reprimiendo la delataran, demasiado tarde se giró y Sirius pudo ver como resbalaban por su cara.

-"La has creído¿verdad?"-preguntó con dolor en su voz ronca.

Hermione volvió a encogerse de hombros mientras se sentaba cruzándose de brazos y agachaba la cabeza. No le pillaban de sorpresa las palabras de Rhina, después de todo ella ya sabía lo que iba a pasar.

-"¿Hermione?"-susurró el hombre agachándose junto a ella alzándole la cara hacia él. De pronto estaba tan cerca…

-"Da igual, Sirius"-contestó ella con voz apenas audible-"Al igual que tu amiga, yo también sabía donde me metía cuando vine aquí contigo"-añadió levantándose bruscamente-"Se que te horrorizan los compromisos, jamás se me ocurriría pedirte…"

Sirius la miró luchando por controlar su furia. Quería gritarla que desde que ella apareció en su vida la idea de compromiso era lo que le mantenía con vida cada día, que no pensaba pasar ni un momento si no la tenía cerca. Quería gritar que la necesitaba, que era lo único importante que tenía en el mundo y que, si se lo permitía, se lo demostraría durante el resto de su vida.

Pero seguramente no le creería, era demasiado terca y lo había hecho tan mal con ella durante todos estos años que pensaría que sólo le estaba dando excusas para terminar lo que habían comenzado hacía unas horas…

'_No'_, pensó, _'Tengo que hacer algo para convencerla'_

-"Voy a terminar de vestirme"-susurró la chica limpiándose las lágrimas traicioneras-"Creo que será mejor que me vaya".

Hermione se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el pasillo para terminar de arreglarse.

-"¡Hermione!"-la llamó el hombre haciendo que ella se parara en seco y se diera la vuelta.

-"¿Sí?"

Sirius respiró hondo y sonrió cálidamente.

-"Esto no es una aventura"-Hemione le miró sin entender-"Pero necesito que me creas, que estés completamente segura de…"

-"Sirius, no hace falta que tú…"-le cortó agitado la cabeza, si supiera cuanto le dolía oírle hablar así.

-"No, Hermione."-exclamó seriamente-"Quiero que me creas. Necesito que me creas"

-"Pero yo se que tu no quieres compromisos"-contestó la chica obstinada-"No tienes…"

-"Esto es diferente"-contestó Sirius fijando sus ojos grises en su boca-"Pero vas a acabar creyéndome"-añadió extendiendo los brazos para acariciarle suavemente el cuello. La chica se estremeció por el contacto, levantó la cara para mirarle a los ojos. La duda aun se podía ver claramente en los suyos. Sirius la miró largamente antes de continuar, se iba a jugar su última carta-"No nos vamos a volver a ver en un tiempo"-dijo completamente serio.

Hermione abrió los ojos, asustada, aunque fuera lo más sensato le dolía saber que no lo volvería a ver. Demasiado confundida asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-"Te daré tiempo para que me eches de menos y te subas por las paredes por volver a verme"-continuó el hombre con una mueca burlona.

-"¿Qué…?"-balbuceó la chica aun más sorprendida que antes.

-"Cariño, voy a dejarte de plazo hasta tu cumpleaños"-susurró el moreno besándole sus labios, entreabiertos por la sorpresa-"Y ese día, al fin, podrás tener lo que siempre quisiste"-añadió con tono arrogante.

-"¿El… el que?"-preguntó Hermione temblorosa mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba guiar por el ritmo de su boca.

-"A mí".

**XxXxXxXxX**

-"¡Ya está aquí!"-gritó una voz desde la puerta de entrada de la mansión Black. Al momento todas las personas que estaban prácticamente apiñadas en el amplio salón corrieron a sus puestos.

-"Shhhhhh"-dijo otra voz agachándose junto al sofá-"Todo el mundo en silencio"

-"Venga ya, mamá"-susurró una tercera voz sentándose tras la mesita de café-"Como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que le estábamos preparando una fiesta sorp…"

-"¡Fred Weasley!, o cierras el pico o te dejo…"

-"¡Mamá!, como puedes tratar así a tu hijo que…"

-"Vamos, dejadlo ya de una vez"-dijo Harry riendo mientras intentaba tranquilizar a los dos Weasley que habían empezado a correr alrededor de la montaña de regalos para Hermione-"Está llegando a la puerta"

Hermione se sobresaltó al oír un ruido detrás de la puerta, pero agitó la cabeza pensando que lo había imaginado. Después de todo era imposible que hubiera nadie en la casa ya que la fiesta no comenzaría hasta dos horas después.

El corazón le empezó a latir apresuradamente¿y si era Sirius que había llegado antes para poder verla a solas?. Una risa tonta se le escapó de su garganta, sabía que era imposible que Sirius estuviera en casa por dos motivos de bastante peso, el primero porque no sabía que ella había decidido llegar dos horas antes para ocuparse personalmente de que todo estuviera preparado ya que a la única que se lo había comentado había sido a Luna… y la segunda… la segunda era que estaba en Southampton intentando atrapar a uno de los pocos pero escurridizos mortífagos que aun seguían rindiéndole culto al Señor Tenebroso.

Pero deseaba tanto poder verlo por fin, las últimas semanas habían sido un completo infierno en el que no había parado de darle vueltas a sus últimas palabras… 'A mí…' ¿Qué demonios había querido decir con eso?, había intentado averiguarlo, pero Sirius no había soltado prenda. No, la había besado, la había ayudado a vestirse y la había acompañado hasta su pequeña habitación en la pensión. Y después la había vuelto a besar… pero la había dejado sola. Cumpliendo su promesa, no la había llamado, ni siquiera había coincidido con ella en el departamento de aurores dejando a la castaña vivir unas semanas de auténtica agonía, necesitaba estar con él… abrazarlo… y…

-"Basta ya, Hermione"-se regañó a sí misma mientras se colocaba un mechón de rizos rebeldes que se le había escapado del recogido-"Hoy le vas a ver, y…"-tragó saliva, algo dentro de ella le decía que no vendría… y deseaba tanto creer que no era verdad…

Intentando dejar de lado cualquier pensamiento sobre el hombre, abrió la puerta dispuesta a prepararlo todo para cuando llegaran los invitados…

-"¡¡¡SORPRESA!!!"

-"¡Dios mío!"

Hermione, asustada, gritó dando un paso atrás al ver una lluvia intensa de confeti volar hacia ella.

-"¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Hermione!"-gritaron Ron y Harry corriendo hacia ella.

La castaña, feliz, sonrió y abrazó a todos sus amigos que la rodeaban haciendo aspavientos y llenos de confeti, serpentinas y gorritos de todos los colores… su familia.

Hacía ya varios años que había perdido a sus padres y a pesar de que los echaba terriblemente de menos en ese día tan especial, contaba con el cariño y el apoyo de su otra gran familia, que jamás la dejarían sola y que le habían dado todo… como Sirius, al que no veía por ningún lado.

-"¿Dónde está Sirius?"-le preguntó a Harry deshaciéndose amablemente de todos sus abrazos-"¿Sabía que teníais pensado adelantar la fiesta?"

-"Sí, se lo dijimos cuando Luna nos comentó que tenías pensado venir antes"-dijo Ron quitándole la palabra a Harry que lo miró con el ceño fruncido-"Pero aun no ha venido y sabiendo como es, dudo que lo haga".

Hermione notó un frío vacío en el estómago mientras esbozaba la sonrisa más falsa que había logrado fingir en su vida. No iba a dejar que su desilusión empañara la fiesta que habían planeado con tanto cariño para ella, a pesar de saber que Sirius la había fallado, no iba a ir…

-"Vamos Hermione, no pongas esa cara"-dijo Ginny pegándole a su hermano en la cabeza-"Ron no quería decir eso en serio"-añadió mirándolo severamente mientras el pelirrojo se encogía sobre sí mismo-"Seguro que llegará más tarde".

-"Sí, claro"-dijo la castaña levantando los hombros fingiendo indiferencia-"Ya sabe lo importante que es para mí".

-"Vendrá, ten paciencia"-Harry le guiñó un ojo aparentando una confianza que no sentía. Sirius había quedado en reunirse con ellos hacía media hora y aún no había llegado. La cosa no pintaba nada bien… esperaba no tener que llegar a decírselo a Hermione.

La fiesta estaba a punto de terminar y aún no había aparecido. Hermione había reído y disfrutado con sus amigos fingiendo una alegría que desde luego no estaba sintiendo en absoluto. Porque la realidad era que se moría de la impaciencia.

Ahora estaba segura de que Sirius le había tomado el pelo. Ella no le importaba en absoluto, lo único que había pretendido desde un principio era controlar su vida como cuando tenía diecisiete años, y ella había confiado… había deseado tanto…

-"¿Te encuentras bien, Hermione?"-una voz masculina la sacó de sus pensamientos. Parpadeando rápidamente para evitar derramar las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus grandes ojos, se giró sonriente.

-"Sí"-asintió con muy poca convicción haciendo que el hombre la mirara desconfiado. Si al menos, no estuviera tan pálida-"Gracias Remus"-añadió encogiéndose de hombros mientras dirigía una mirada a su alrededor. Todo el mundo parecía tan contento…

-"No se como…"-comenzó a decir el licántropo, pero unos fuertes gritos llamaron su atención interrumpiendo su conversación y haciendo que se centraran en el alboroto que dominaba la entrada de la casa.

-"¡ESPERO QUE TENGAS UNA EXCUSA LO SUFICIENTEMENTE CONVINCENTE PARA ESTO!"-gritó Harry completamente enfadado atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes.

-"¡Harry!"-gritó Hermione echando a correr hasta él-"¿Que narices…?"-balbuceó confundida llegando hasta él.

-"No me lo cuentes a mí"-dijo Harry mirando a la persona que había junto a la puerta-"Díselo a ella"-añadió señalando a Hermione-"No se lo merece"-después de alejó de allí dejándolos rodeados de todos sus amigos que no les quitaban los ojos de encima, mirándolos asombrados.

-"Hermione… déjame que te explique"-rogó mirándola angustiadamente la persona que se apoyaba junto a la puerta completamente agotada.

-"Sirius…"-susurró la castaña palideciendo mientras le recorría el maltrecho cuerpo con la mirada. El moreno estaba lleno de barro y tenía las manos destrozadas.

-"Lo siento… lo siento tanto…"-comenzó a disculparse haciendo que todos los presentes se miraran demasiado sorprendidos. Era la primera vez que oían eso de sus labios-"Intenté llegar¡Te lo juro!"

-"¡No!"-dijo Hermione mordiéndose el labio-"No hace falta que te disculpes, yo…"-la chica se calló intentando controlar el temblor de sus manos. ¡Seguramente había tenido un accidente! Y ella pensando… pensando…-"¡Sirius!"

Hermione no pudo contenerse y se lanzó a sus brazos que inmediatamente la rodearon olvidándose del lacerante dolor que le palpitaba por todo el cuerpo. Sirius respiró aliviado¡maldita sea su mala suerte!, todo tenía que haber sido diferente, tenía que haber salido perfecto, y había estado a punto de perderlo todo ¡por un estúpido artefacto muggle!.

-"Lo siento"-repitió el hombre abrazándola más fuerte-"El coche me dejó tirado…"-comenzó a explicar atropelladamente-"Y no podía sacarlo… y lo intenté¡Merlín sabe que lo intenté!. Y tampoco podía hacer magia, y sabía que no iba a poder llegar a tiempo, la grúa no llegaba y me olvidé de todo. Me dio igual y me puse a correr¡No podía desaparecerme!, pero al final…"

-"¡Sirius¿Has… has venido corriendo desde Southampton?"-preguntó atónita mirándole a los ojos que no la perdían de vista ni un segundo ignorando completamente al resto de invitados.

-"No del todo"-contestó el moreno riéndose entre dientes-"Pero sí más de la mitad"

-"¿Has venido corriendo… por mi?"-el corazón de la chica amenazó con pararse pero de pronto latió mas fuerte que en toda su vida.

-"Creía que el otro día en mi apartamento lo había dejado bien claro, haría lo que fuera por ti, Hermione"

-"Tenía tanto miedo de que solo hubiera sido…"-contestó la castaña bajando la cabeza avergonzada por haber dudado de él-"Yo no sabía…"-lo miró con los ojos empañados.

Sirius, sin poder soportarlo más, la levantó en brazos y se la llevó a su despacho lejos de las miradas y cuchicheos de su familia y amigos. Necesitaba abrazarla, necesitaba besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento.

Nada más entrar, cerró la puerta con el pie y junto sus labios con los de Hermione en un beso desesperado.

-"Sirius…"-acertó a decir la chica pasándole los brazos por el cuello y apretándose aún más a él, mientras el hombre la bajaba lentamente y la ponía de pie sin soltarla ni un segundo.

-"Hermione…"-exclamó con voz gutural separando levemente su boca de los labios de chica-"Te quiero… te quiero demasiado".

Hermione se separó levemente de él y lo miró a los ojos sorprendida y entusiasmada ante la declaración del hombre. Cuando observó el brillo en sus ojos grises y el amor con el que la miraban, supo que estaba diciendo la verdad.

-"Yo también te quiero, Sirius"-contestó casi incapaz de articular las palabras. Eufórica, le besó como no había besado a nadie en su vida.

-"Espera…"-dijo él separándola bruscamente de su cuerpo. La chica le miró asustada, sería todo una broma…-"Por más que me guste pegarme a ti…."-comenzó a decir con una expresión demasiado seria-"Tengo que decirte algo, antes de que me falte el valor y…"

-"Sirius…"-susurró la chica mirándole asustada, mientras sus ojos perdían brillo poco a poco-"¿Estas tratando de decirme que no puedes…?"-preguntó mordiéndose el labio con el estómago contraído de los nervios. Sabía que la quería, pero también sabía que era un hombre bastante mujeriego, a pesar de que la quisiera estaba convencida de que él no veía futuro en ellos.

-"¡No!"-la cortó bruscamente el moreno-"No tiene nada que…"-balbuceó intentando expresarse nerviosamente. Merlín…¡Nunca había estado tan nervioso!-"No es lo que estas pensando… Es…"-Se volvió a callar repentinamente mientras fruncía el ceño e introducía la mano en su túnica manchada rebuscando para sacar un pequeño paquetito.

Hermione le miró cada vez más nerviosa, no sabía lo que se proponía Sirius… ¿Qué pretendía decirle?.

-"Yo…"-habló de nuevo, Sirius titubeando mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo revolviéndoselo aun más de lo que ya estaba-"Mierda, esta mañana lo tenía todo ensayado, pero ahora que te tengo delante me siento como un adolescente sin saber como comenzar"-añadió sonriendo ampliamente-"Cada vez que te miro, me olvido incluso de cómo ordenar una simple frase. Solo puedo decirte… lo mucho que necesito que estés siempre a mi lado".

Hermione abrió desmesuradamente los ojos cuando Sirius abrió el pequeño paquete para enseñarle un pequeño pero increíble anillo de zafiro rodeado de pequeños diamantes y se lo puso en el dedo besándole el dorso de la mano. Estaba temblando.

-"¿Estás… estás…¿Me estás pidiendo que…?"-preguntó Hermione entrecortadamente.

-"Cásate conmigo, Hermione"-Sirius la miró a punto de prender fuego con sus ojos grises, mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos para sujetarla fuertemente.

Hermione tembló al oír las palabras del hombre, por fin había dicho las palabras mágicas. Sonrió, feliz, olvidándose de todos los malos momentos que finalmente habían desembocado en aquella orden, más que declaración. Pero esta vez no pensaba desobedecerle, había llegado el momento de ser obediente y hacer caso de lo que le ordenara su tutor, después de todo siempre llevaba la razón.

Sirius la miró impaciente esperando la respuesta afirmativa que lo haría respirar tranquilo. La castaña aumentó su sonrisa y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos haciendo que todo su cuerpo se pegara totalmente a él.

-"Sí"-susurró y le besó.

* * *

**Taaaaaaaaaa daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!**

**Jejejejejejejeje, bueno ¿qué os ha parecido?, yo al final me he quedado conforme, aunque se me hizo un poco difícil escribir algunas escenas... no sabía como plantearlas sin parecer un poco vulgares pero creo que al final han quedado como esperaba.**

**Quiero dar las gracias a todos aquellos que (muy pacientemente) habéis estado esperando y animándome a continuar, en el capítulo anterior creo que conté hasta 30 reviews!!! .**

**Espero también el vuestro en este capítulo para decirme tanto si os ha gustado como si os ha chafado... jejejejejejeje**

**Muchas gracias a todos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**emeraude.lefey; naduuu, RociRadcliffe, Palabras Grandes, Mira Black-Lupin, taniamalfoyfelton, atenea, Klass2008, Akira Akyzuki, MoLly Strife , sara fenix black , Shani 3000 , mica-prongs , Kamy-Magic , BiAnK rAdClIfFe , dolce'queen, herminione, travesurarealizada, Tohko, Sucubos, Arsami, HoneyBeeM, Diony Black Potter , Alex M, marina66, Kavy-Lostday , Xia MAlfoy , choconinia, Carolyn, Siara-love , Rally, cl./fromparis , ...aZuCeNa... , vickyevans, Triny, Hermione Potter Adams , arwen andrew black , Alba Black , Rumys, karen, Sallyblack, KiaraStars. ****ERY MALFOY, hermione amamie, XX-breath-of-life-XX.**

**Besotes**

**Leonysse Weasley**


End file.
